Hello, Hello There Is This Kaycee
by psion53
Summary: Ted and Kaycee met in High School, and dated from then on till the day he broke her heart and she left. Now he wants her back, can he win the woman he has always loved or is it too late for them?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story in a while, I hope you will enjoy it. As if I need to say it, I don't own Ted DiBiase Jr or any other wrestlers mentioned here, the only people I own are Kaycee, her family and friends, as well as any other original characters. I am making no money from this story, it is written purely for enjoyment, my own and I hope anyone reading it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, Hello There Is This Kaycee<strong>

The shrill ringing of the phone greeted Kaycee Douglas as she unlocked the door of her modest two bed roomed house in Waycross Georgia. She had moved there from Clinton, Mississippi, in the November of 2007 after she broke up with her boyfriend since high school in mid 2007. Kaycee loved living near the Okefenokee national wildlife refuge, where she regularly went on hiking and photography trips, having an Annual Refuge Pass, which she renewed faithfully each year.

Dropping down her camera bag on the hall table she picked up the phone, wondering if it would be a client wanting her to do a shoot.

Kaycee was a photographer by profession, having developed a love of the art when she received her first camera at the age of ten, while she and her family still lived in the UK. Though still a British citizen, Kaycee was raised in America, after her father s company had sent him there to work, when she was twelve years old. They had moved to Clinton, Mississippi where she had been enrolled in high school. Though not wildly popular, she had been accepted and had several friends, enjoying several sports as well as belonging to the photography club.

Photography and sport was how she met her serious high school boyfriend, the man she thought would be the love of her life. Kaycee had been taking photographs on the football field and had not noticed that the ball had been thrown in her direction. The next thing she knew she was flying through the air having been knocked off her feet by one of the players. The tall young man apologised profusely to her, as he helped her up, then checked first her and then her camera to make sure they were both all right. After assuring himself that she was fine, he introduced himself to her and later asked her out.

They clicked right off the bat both having similar interests to an extent and a love of the outdoors. He was approximately a year and a half older than her having been born in November 1982 while she was born in the February of 1984. She fell in love with him in a few short weeks and thought they would spend the rest of their lives together, instead he ended up breaking her heart.

Hello. She said into the mouthpiece reaching for a pad and paper in case she needed them.

Kaycee was recognised as an artist with the camera and her work was much sought after, so much so that she was able to be choosy about what jobs she took. She tended towards the jobs that she thought would be interesting more than what the jobs would actually pay. Not to say that she did not make a good living at her work, she could have afforded a much bigger house and fancy cars, jewellery and other things associated with a high income lifestyle if she had wanted. Kaycee could not see the point though, the house was big enough for her, her car got her from a to b, she didn t need expensive jewellery or a high profile lifestyle, she was happiest in jeans and T-shirts.

Hello, hello is this Kaycee Douglas? The voice sounded strangely familiar but she could not place it.

Speaking, how may I help you? Kaycee was heading to the kitchen now, pad and paper in hand as she made her way to the counter top, dropping the things down and opening up the fridge to grab a bottle of water.

The bottle fell to the floor as she dropped it in shock at his next words. Kaycee this is Ted, Ted DiBiase.

Ted. She croaked out as she tried to get a grip on herself, he was the last person she ever thought she would hear from.

With a groan Ted DiBiase opened his eyes, quickly shutting them again as the pounding in his head intensified at the infusion of light. Pulling the pillow over his head with a whimper he tried to think where he was. Oh that s right another hotel room, in another city, after another event; he reached out a hand to find his girl friend. The bed next to him was empty, the sheet smooth and cold, and it all came back to him.

It had been a good day, the best, he was following his dream, getting ready to take part in a new story line that would set him up with a title shot, his beautiful girlfriend travelling with him. He felt like he was on top of the world. Leaving his girl at the hotel he had set off for a meeting only to get a text that it had been cancelled and they would have to reschedule. He had turned the car round and headed back eager to spend more time with his love, thinking this might really be the one.

Slipping his key card in the lock a smile played on his lips as he thought how happy she would be to see him. He was thinking that things were going perfectly between them; thoughts of settling down were running through his head. Just as quickly all thoughts but ones of shock were driven from his mind, as he saw his girl riding another man, her head flung back, moans and grunts coming from the oblivious pair.

Slamming the door back against the wall, he was relieved to see them break apart, she looked over at the door way and her face was a mask of shock as she saw him standing there.

Ted, Teddy. She croaked. Its not,,, I can explain. She pulled the sheet around her getting off the bed and walking towards him.

The guy lying there grabbed a pillow to cover himself, he looked vaguely familiar but Ted couldn t place him right now.

What is there to explain? He asked his voice shaking with emotion he was feeling right now. How could she do this to him, how could she treat him like this?

Baby I love you. She reached out for him. It s just, I have needs and you re not always around.

Her words made his feel sick, however they also triggered a memory of him saying something similar to someone else.

And he takes care of your needs? He asked, feeling the pain running through him.

My physical needs yes, but I love you Teddy, I love you so much, I want to spend my life with you. She reached out to touch his face and he felt his skin crawl.

What about my needs? He asked, pulling back from her. My need to have a girlfriend I can trust, how can I trust you?

The guy on the bed smirked, making Ted feel sick to his stomach.

Teddy Baby. She simpered at him and he just couldn t take it any more.

Pushing her away from him he felt his hands curl into fists. Get out. He growled. Pack up your stuff, take your lover and go, I never want to see you again.

The guy on the bed took one look at his face and leapt up, things suddenly not so amusing any more. Quickly he started pulling on his clothes, while she looked at him with tears running down her cheeks, not seeming to believe what he had just said.

Teddy baby no, I love you, don t do this to us.

Don t do this to us. He snarled at her making her take a step back. I didn t do anything to us you did this to us. He turned towards the door. I ll be back in half an hour, you and all your shit better be gone by then, I never want to see you, or hear from you again.

He stalked down the corridor towards the elevators knowing he had to get away from her, get away from them, before he did something he would regret. Riding the car down he exited and headed for the bar, feeling in need of a stiff drink despite the time of the day.

That evening he had preformed for his fans winning his match, but his heart wasn t in it he felt empty inside, how could she have done that to him, how could she have treated him like that, wasn t he enough for her? A memory stirred at that thought, he tried to push it down, still it nagged at him like a sore that would not be eased. After the show he headed to a bar with Randy and Cody where he proceeded to try and drink the pain away.

Now it was the next morning and all he had was an empty bed and a pounding head, knowing there was nothing else for it he staggered to the bathroom, then searched his bag for something for the pain. After he sat on the bed, his head in his hands, wondering where it had all gone wrong, sure he was on the road a lot, but he got home to see her as much as he could. Sighing he just guessed it wasn t meant to be; he headed for the shower, then dressed wondering if he could face breakfast.

He poked moodily at the food he had ordered in the restaurant, he was still shocked, he was normally the one that did the leaving, no one had left him since, well since his high school sweet heart, and that had been his own fault. It seemed that once he thought about her he could not stop it had been four years since he had seen her, spoken to her, held her, made love to her. However now he had started thinking about her he couldn t stop. He d heard she had moved from where she used to live, so had no idea where she was now. Her parents still lived in the same house though and suddenly he had an over whelming desire to hear her voice.

Pushing away the uneaten food, he headed up to the privacy of his room, once there he dialled a number he had at one time been only too familiar with. After talking on the phone for a few minutes he soon had a new number to call, he couldn t believe she lived relatively close to him given the size of the country he was in Florida she in Georgia. Heart pounding in his chest he dialled the number her parents had given him and heard the phone start to ring, he had no idea what he was going to say to her he just knew he needed to hear her voice.

Hello. It was all she said, he couldn t be sure it was her, so he asked if it was her.

Once she confirmed it was he told her who was calling, he heard a thud at the other end of the phone, had she dropped something, was she okay?

Then he heard her say in a shocked quiet voice. Ted.

Yeah it s me, how ve you been? I was thinking of you and thought I d give you a call, see how you re doing.

Kaycee couldn t believe he was calling her, it had been so long since she d heard his voice, since she d seen him. She d heard he d done well for himself and had got his dream of joining the WWE, following in his Fathers footsteps just like he d wanted to.

I m good. She finally got out. How are you doing, its just been so long Ted I m not sure what to say.

I m doing good. He told her a smile gracing his lips now as he heard her voice. He could picture her in his mind, five foot seven inches in height, her brown hair like golden toffee hanging in waves over her shoulders. Slim yet with plenty of curves in all the right places. I got into the WWE I wrestle for Smackdown. He half hopped that she would know that.

Oh that s nice for you. It sounded like she was just being polite, he guessed she no longer took any interesting in wrestling, not since they had parted anyway.

So what are you up to these days? He settled on the bed feeling himself start to relax.

Still work as a photographer. She replied still not sure what to say to him, it was almost surreal that he was calling her and talking like this.

So you re living in Georgia now? He asked wishing the conversation was not so stilted. I ve moved to Florida, so we re kinda neighbours.

Yeah, kinda. She agreed with him, still not sure what to say.

Look I was thinking, well I m off tomorrow, so I was wondering, since we re not so far away from each other really, when you think of the distances we are from other places, if you d like to meet up for coffee, you know get together for old times sake. He really hoped she would say yes.

I m not sure. He had been the love of her life, she had trusted him, given him her heart, only for him to stomp on it and crush it.

Please Kaycee, I ll come to you, just a couple hours having a coffee and catching up? He was almost begging, not sure why it was so important to him that he see her, yet knowing that it was.

Okay. She said after a few moments silence. I m in Waycross there s a little coffee shop I m fond of, give me a call when you get here and we ll meet up there.

He couldn t help the smile of triumph on his face when she said yes. Okay that s great I ll see you tomorrow.

Yeah, see you, bye Ted. She put the phone down wondering why she had just agreed to this.

* * *

><p>W<strong>ell I hope you enjoyed this first chapter I will try to update at least once a week, if I get a few reviews I may well update sooner. <strong>

**So if you want more of this story please review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**First let me get this out of the way. I Don't own any wrestlers mentioned in this story, if I did, no not a good idea to go there. No profit is being made from this story, it is written for entertainment only**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to AngelsDestiny22, Starkittie, BatistaPrincess and Melilovesraw for reviewing the story for me.<strong>

**I hope you will enjoy the second chapter in my story.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO<strong>

The following day Ted found himself walking into a little coffee house in Waycross. He had got a plane to Hartsfield-Jackson Atlanta, International Airport, after that a connecting flight to Bivins airport, then a rental car to Waycross itself. He felt his heart thundering in his chest just like it did when they went on their first date. He had offered to pick her up when he called to say he had arrived, however she had declined, instead giving him directions to the coffee house, telling him she would meet him there.

After pushing the door closed behind him he glanced around trying to spot her, his heart sank as he realised she was not there, maybe she had changed her mind and she wasn t coming. Then the door behind him opened again glancing over his shoulder, he looked right into her pale green eyes. She held a pair of sun glasses in her hand, having removed them as she stepped through the door.

Kaycee. The years had been good to her, she didn t look much older than the last time he had seen her, when she packed her bag after they made love for the last time and walked out of his life.

Hello Ted. He noticed the tightness in her voice.

When I saw you weren t here I thought you had stood me up. He joked.

I nearly did. She replied as they walked up to the counter. I ve been outside for twenty minutes wondering if this was a good idea.

He winced, realising just how close she had been to not showing up. I m glad you came. He told her, glancing at the menu and opting for a Caffe Latte, while she chose a Caffe Mocha.

He paid for both drinks, then they found a table to sit down, he studied her face as he took a sip. There was a tightness round her eyes, the laugh lines around her mouth did not seem to be so pronounced as he remembered. She has always been laughing and happy, now she looked a little sad as if something had broken her slightly, he wondered what it could have been.

You re looking good. He commented, her hair was longer than he remembered, hanging down to the middle of her back. She looked to have dropped a few pounds too, though she was still nicely curved.

You too, so you made it to the WWE then, you said something about Smackdown I think. She replied looking over at him, she really was finding it hard to believe she was here with him.

Yeah I m there with T J Wilson, Nattie Neidhart, Maryse, Jake Hager and Heath Miler you remember them from FCW right? He saw her wince slightly at the mention of Maryse s name. I got called up to WWE in May 2008 I tagged with Cody Runnels or Rhodes as he s know in the WWE, he s the son of the American Dream. He smiled in memory of his first match. We won the World Tag Team tittles.

Well congratulations. She said taking a sip of her own drink. You sound as if you are really happy with your life.

He took a mouthful of his Latte thinking about that, was he happy with his life, yes and no. His professional life was great, he was having a good time, his personal life though, that was not so good at all, especially after catching his now ex girlfriend with another man.

Life on the road can be lonely. He wished he could take that back as soon as he said it, knowing he had touched a nerve. We re so busy going from one venue to another, sometimes we don t get enough sleep, it can be tiring, we re always glad of our down time. How about you are you still into your photography?

Yeah. She actually smiled thinking about her work. I m doing okay at it, I earn a good living and I enjoy what I m doing.

Gradually she relaxed with him, as they chatted about people that they both knew and their families. He asked when she had moved and had the good grace to look uncomfortable when she told him the date she had moved. Thinking that the pain he has caused her, had been a factor in her move, guessing she was hopping to avoid running into him unexpectedly.

They finished their drinks sitting there talking, till he got up and got them both another cup, they caught up slowly with each other and he found himself wondering why he had been fool enough to ever let her go.

Finally, she pushed her cup away from her, smiling slightly at him. Well it s been nice catching up with you Ted, sorry but I really have to go now.

Did you drive here? He asked standing up with her and dropping a tip on the table, she shook her head no. Can I give you a lift? He looked at her hopefully.

I guess. She said slowly, she was only going home, as she didn t think she could stand to be in his company any longer it was too painful for her thinking about them and all that had happened between them, both the good and the bad.

He reached out taking her hand in his, and was hurt when she pulled it out of his grasp, he had no right to touch her like that he knew, yet it didn t stop him wanting to touch her. These last couple of hours just hanging out, it was like he had gone back in time, he had been happy like he had not been happy in three years maybe more. How he wished he could hold her hand, take her in his arms and kiss her lips, wipe away the last four years and have things go back to the way they had been before. Have her be his again, have her love him again.

He followed her out of the coffee shop and then led the way to his car, she got in, buckling up her seatbelt with out a word to him. He started the car and buckled up himself.

I m sorry Kaycee. He said quietly. I didn t mean to upset you.

It s fine, just keep your hands to yourself okay. She was gazing out of the window, wondering why they were not moving.

Umm I need directions. He told her quietly.

She ran her hand through her hair, before turning her head to look at him with a soft sigh. Quietly she gave him directions to her house, that was all the talking they did for the whole ride. Once they arrived, he turned off the engine and followed her to the door, she stopped and turned to face him before unlocking the door. Holding her hand out to him, so that they could shake each others hands goodbye.

Aren t you going to invite me? He asked not taking her hand, hopping that she would ask him in.

I don t think that s a good idea. She replied. It was really nice to see you again Ted, I m glad to hear you are happy. She turned away from him.

Kaycee. He lent in and touched her lips with his, she drew back at once looking shaken.

Goodbye Ted. She said firmly, unlocking the door and walking inside. It was really nice to see you again.

He watched speechless as she walked away from him, shutting the door behind her, leaving him alone and strangely bereft. He stood there looking at the door, before slowly turning and walking back to the car. Getting in he sat there thinking for a few minutes, before driving back to the airport, he wasn t going to leave things like this, he couldn t leave thing like this, Kaycee was too important, he wanted her back.

Inside the house Kaycee sank down into a chair and rested her head in her hands, meeting Ted had been a bad idea, all the feelings she thought had gone away were resurfacing. He had been her true love, her only love, what he had done to her had hurt so badly she thought she would never get over it. Now four years later, when she thought it was all in the past he came back and she felt as raw and sad as when it had all happened. Kaycee sat in the chair and thought about the past.

She had attended Clinton High School, in Clinton, Mississippi, having moved there with her family frome the UK when she was twelve years old. Her closest friend were two girls called Andrea Johnson and Karen Peters. A few people teased her about the British accent she refused to loose, but her friends accepted her for who she was. She hung out with a loose group whose dynamic changed according to who was dating whom. Kaycee was a good student who enjoyed playing sports, however her real love was photography. She endeavoured to combine her interest of sport and love of photography by taking pictures around the sports fields. At the time of the incident she was not dating, in fact in all her time at high school she had not has a serious relationship until she met him.

She was walking around the football field, taking shots of people, not really paying attention to what was going on, on the field. The boys were playing and getting a bit rough, she never saw him coming, one moment she was snapping a picture the next she had been knocked over and was flying through the air, she landed heavily the air knocked out of her lungs and the camera from her hand. A figure standing over her blocked out the sun, as the guy who had knocked her over bent over her.

I m so sorry, are you okay? He extended a hand helping her up before running his hands over her arms then bending down to check that her legs were okay, before finally across her ribs checking her out.

Yeah I m okay. She told him, shivering slightly at his touch. You just knocked the air out of me.

He bent to retrieve her camera handing it to her, as he commented. Cute accent, you English?

She nodded her head, checking her camera out to make sure it wasn t damaged; satisfied it was okay she looked up into his face. He had dirty blond hair, and a great physic like he already took good care of himself, his eyes were a pale blue which looked really gentle and kind. Yeah I m English. She told him as their eyes met and locked. My family moved here when I was twelve, my Dad s head office sent him here and we all came with him.

Who s all? He wanted to know.

My Dad, Mum and me.

He ignored his friends calling to him, wanting him to get back to the game, too interested and intrigued by the girl in front of him. So what s your name, how old are you? He wanted to know.

I m Kaycee and I m fifteen and a half. She told him not sure how old he was, wanting him to know that extra half just in case, yet feeling like a little child for saying it.

Kaycee, that s a nice name. He told her. I m Ted, Ted DiBiase, I m the starting quarterback for the team. He held out his hand to her, preparing himself for her to recognise the name and say something about his Dad.

Instead of the half expected reaction she reached out for his hand to shake it, instead he caught her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the back of her hand and making her blush.

My names Galic. She told him as he dropped her hand again, smiling at the colour on her cheeks.

Does it have a meaning? He wanted to know.

She smiled at him. It means Vigilant in battle.

He laughed, thinking about how she had not been paying attention to what was going on around her. He could hear the other guys shouting to him and cat calling. Ignoring it he mustered his courage and decided to ask her out, hopping that she didn t have a boyfriend.

Some of us are going out to grab something to eat when we are done, would you like to come with me? That is, if you don t think your parents would mind you hanging out with me.

She flushed again, unable to believe that this handsome guy had actually asked her out, add to that the fact that he was the starting quarterback for the football team and she was quite shocked.

I m sure they wouldn t mind. She told him quietly. I d love to go with you Ted.

He smiled entranced by her accent and her shy smiles, they agreed a place and a time to meet, then kissing her hand again he grabbed the ball that lay on the ground by their feet and ran backwards looking at her as she walked away. His team mates surrounded him wanting to know who the pretty girl was and if he had got her to agree to a date. They all started laughing and slapping him on the back when they found out she had agreed to go out with him later after they finished practicing.

* * *

><p>Quick note I picked Kaycee's name before I knew the meaning of it, however it does seem apt in a way. Hope you enjoyed this, please leave me a review, I will try and update this story at least once a week<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay so this goes without saying, but I'm gonna say it anyway, I don't own Ted DiBiase Jr or any other wrestlers mentioned here, (sad but true, if I owned them, well lets not go there) the only people I own are Kaycee, her family and friends, as well as any other original characters. I am making no money from this story, it is written purely for enjoyment, my own and I hope anyone reading it.**_

_**I hope those of you that are reading will enjoy this, please if you have time leave me a review I would appreciate the feedback and would like to know what you think.**_

_**A shout out and special thanks to BatistaPrincess and Melilovesraw for reviewing chapter two for me.**_

_**Now on with the story**_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER THREE<p>

It seemed to be in next to no time that Kaycee was meeting Ted where they had arranged; he grabbed her hand in his, leading her to his car. Once there his best friends Nick Chandler and Mark Harrison, joined them, Kaycee thought he might put her in the back, however he insisted that she sit next to him in the front passenger seat. On the journey over to Sonic drive in to get some food, the guys started questioning Kaycee about where she was from. It quickly however degenerated into them asking her to say different words for them, so they could hear the difference in pronunciation.

Ted couldn t help but smile at the way she put up with his crazy friends; and how they were acting, however after they asked her to say aluminium for the third time he told them to pack it in. Kaycee gave him a beautiful smile that almost took his breath away, slightly relieved that he had stopped them, though it was something she was by now used to, it could get wearing after a while.

Ted had thought she was cute when he first saw her, certainly cute enough to invite her to join them and try to get to know her better. Now though, he admitted he was definitely getting a lot more interested, she seemed like a really nice girl. The way she put up with his crazy friends asking her so many questions, and then getting her to say different words for them, all with a smile and seemingly infinite patience.

They arrived at the drive in, where he asked her what she wanted, she opted for a burger, no fries, and a shake. He opted for the same, however adding fries to his order as well. Once their food arrived he parked up, and they sat eating and chatting, he managed to find out more about her. He already knew she liked photography, soon he learned that she also liked sport and especially walking and hiking. Some more of his other friends turned up, quite a few of the football team, some of them with their girlfriends, and assorted hangers on. He noticed a few of them giving Kaycee looks; she seemed oblivious of them however.

After they had hung out for a while just laughing and talking, Nick and Mark took off with some of the others trying not to be too obvious about the fact they were leaving Ted alone with Kaycee. The pair hung out there for a few more minutes, till he decided they had to make a move, he had homework to do and he was sure she did too.

Shall we head out? He asked her looking into her eyes.

Yeah, I have tons of homework. She told him with a smile.

Me too, shall we? He continued as he led her back to his car. I ll take you home, where do you live?

She directed him to her home; he was quite pleased to discover that her family lived quite close to his own. Stopping the car outside her house, he exited the car hurrying round to open the door for her so she could get out.

Thanks Ted, I had a good time. She told him, feeling a little awkward and uncertain now, not sure what was going to happen next. She really liked this guy, he was sweet, considerate and funny, plus they seemed to have a lot in common, she really hoped they could be friends and spend more time together.

He walked her to the door, looking anywhere but at her, doing his best to be a gentleman and make a good impression on her. His heart was thundering in his chest, as he was thinking about plucking up the nerve to ask her out.

So here we are. She said as they stopped in front of the door.

Yeah here we are. He echoed. So you had a good time? She nodded her head at that. Me too. He carried on. You were so patient with my friend s, thank you for that.

She twisted her hands together nervously, not sure what he was going to say next. I m kinda used to it; a lot of people are amused by my accent, or like to hear the way I pronounce words.

He smiled. I like your accent, I think its cool that you haven t lost it.

She flushed slightly. Thanks, I did think about trying to develop an American accent for a while cos of the way people look at me when I speak, then I thought why should I?" "I m happy with my own accent, I like the way you talk though.

He laughed slightly, thinking that the way he sounded was much the same as everyone else. Before he could say anything the door opened and a woman stood there looking at them, he guessed it was her Mom. Kaycee jumped slightly, looking even more nervous now that there was someone else with them.

I wondered who the strange car belonged to. The woman said looking at her daughter and the young man whom she did not recognise, she could see by looking at them that they were interested in each other.

Oh Mum, yeah right, this is Ted, he gave me a ride home, Ted this is my Mum. Kaycee held her breath a little, as she hopped her Mum would not over react or embarrass her.

He held out his hand to the woman ready to shake. Hello Mrs, um. He trailed off realising he did not know Kaycee s surname yet

Douglas. Kaycee supplied for him quickly.

Hello Mrs Douglas, it s nice to meet you. Ted went on smoothly as he took her hand in his.

They shook hands and she smiled at him before saying. Nice to meet you too Ted, I must say it s nice to see a young man with good manners.

Obviously she had seen him open the car door for her, then walk her to the house, Kaycee thought, so her Mum had come to see who he was and what was going on, when she had not come in straight away.

Well my Dad would kick my a,a,a. Ted scratched the back of his head. I mean my Dad would not be happy if I didn't treat a lady right, not to mention what my Mom would have to say on the matter if she found out. He gave her a sheepish smile.

Angie Douglas smiled too, having a good idea of what Ted had been going to say. Would you like to come in for a glass of juice? She decided she d like to get to know this young man a little better.

Ted smiled looking down at Kaycee; he d love to be able to spend a little more time with her. I d like that. He looked at her Mom. Do you think I could phone my parents, just to let them know where I am, so they don t worry, they ll be expecting me home.

Yes of course. Angie let the way into the house, deciding that so far she liked this young man.

Showing him where the phone was, she left him to make his call while she went into the kitchen to pour two glasses of juice. Kaycee headed off to the living room and Ted took note of where she went before quickly making his call, telling his Mom that he would be home in a little while, then he went to find his new interest and her Mom. They were sitting on the couch in the living room and he quickly joined them.

Angie stated to casually make conversation, as they sat there drinking their juice, Ted soon realised that Mrs Douglas was fishing for facts, wanting to know more about him and his family. He told her that he was seventeen and the starting quarterback for the football team, about his plans to go to college. He talked about his parents and how his Mom had been responsible for raising him mostly since his Dad was on the road a lot with his job, also that his Dad had just returned home since his contract expired.

After about fifteen minutes Angie excused herself, feeling that she knew enough about the young man to leave the two young people alone. Kaycee was blushing slightly as she looked at him before saying.

Sorry about all that.

Ted smiled finishing his juice, and then putting the glass down. It s cool, shows she cares about you. You wait till you meet my folks. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, as he realised what he had said, while Kaycee looked at him with wide eyed surprise. He really was hopping that she would get to meet his parents soon as his girlfriend. Deciding to just go for it and hope he plunged on. I was wondering if you d like to go to a movie with me tomorrow evening?

She shot him a bright smile, followed by a slightly nervous look before saying. I d like that, Ted.

He in return gave her a grin and a relived look; he had never felt quite so nervous asking a girl out before he decided. The pair sat talking for another fifteen minutes or so, during which time they exchanged phone numbers and agreed to meet the next morning before school started. Finally Ted knew it was time for him to head out, however reluctant he was about it. Smiling he went to say goodbye to her Mom, before Kaycee walked him to the door. A little uncertain what to do, they ended up shaking hands, before she watched him walk to his car, and drive away, waving to her as he did.

Once he was out of sight Kaycee shut the door and gave a little jump of joy before running up the stairs to phone her friends. In her bedroom she dialled Andrea first and then Karen announcing to them. I have a date tomorrow night, Ted DiBiase asked me to go to a movie with him.

She was sure her Mum must have heard the excited squeals of her friends all the way downstairs.

Ted DiBiase, as in the son of the Million dollar man, as in the starting quarter back for the football team, as in one of the most desired guys in the school. Trust Karen to have the dirt on any hot guy.

The Million Dollar man? Kaycee questioned

Yeah that s his in ring name or was. Karen went on quickly. His Dad s a pretty famous wrestler. Wow Ted DiBiase. She sighed theatrically before going on. You are so lucky girl, there are so many girls that are going to be jealous of you, and some guys too. She added with a giggle.

Oh honestly Karen. Andrea giggled too. You are outrageous sometimes.

They all laughed, and then her two friends demanded that she tell them of the details how the two of them had met, then how she had gone out for a burger after school, with the handsome young quarter back. Only too happy to oblige she told them about the drive to Sonic how he put her to sit in the front of the car and made his friends get in the back. How his two friends kept on asking her to say words and how Ted made them stop when it was getting too much. She told them how he bought her a burger and shake and how they hung out with some of his friends from the football team and the hangers on.

Giggling Andrea wanted to know if they had left together; sighing when Kaycee confirmed that his friends had left them alone and Ted had brought her home. They talked about him walking her to the door and his meeting with her Mum then finally how he had asked her to go to a movie with him.

So do you like him? Karen demanded when she finished her story.

Yeah I do. Kaycee said with a smile her friends could not see. He wants to meet me tomorrow before school starts.

Wow really. Andrea giggled. He must really like you, I m not sure he has had a really serious relationship yet, maybe you ll be the one.

They all giggled again at that, Kaycee thought about how nice he was while Karen and Andrea talked to each other for a few seconds. She really couldn t believe such a nice guy didn t already have a girlfriend and that there had been nothing serious.

Hey Kaycee. Karen broke into her thoughts. What movie are you going to see?

I don t know. Kaycee confessed. Look guys I really have to go, tons of homework, plus I want to develop some of my photos later. The other two agreed about the homework and after agreeing to meet in class the next day they hung up the phones.

Ted couldn t help the smile on his face as he drove home, he really liked Kaycee, and she had made his day by agreeing to go out with him the next night. He drove home quickly and parked up, walking into the house he whistled a happy tune. His Mom heard him coming in and smiled, noting that he seemed really happy, almost please with himself.

Hey baby. She said looking at him. So which friends were you at?

Ted looked at her and knew he was not going to put anything over on his Mom. Her name is Kaycee she s fifteen and I just met her today, I took her to Sonic with some of the others for a burger, then I took her home. He did not miss the speculative look in his Mothers eye. Her Mom invited me in for a juice and I asked Kaycee to come to a movie with me tomorrow. He smiled again thinking how she said yes to him. She agreed to come then walked me to the door we shook hands and said goodbye after arranging to meet at school tomorrow morning, that s it.

His Mom raised her eyebrows at the hand shaking. So you didn t try to kiss her goodbye? He shook his head. She didn t try to kiss you? Again he shook his head. I like her already.

Ted smiled to and kissed her cheek before heading to his room to get started on his homework and think about Kaycee

* * *

><p><em><strong>So there you have it Ted asked Kaycee out and she said yes which movie do you think he will take her to see. What did you think please let me know I know this isn't M yet but trust me it will be later on in the story<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Right people I know you know this but well I feel I kinda have to say it anyway, I don't own Ted DiBiase Jr or any other wrestlers mentioned here, (still true and I'm still sad about it,) the only people I own are Kaycee, her family and friends, as well as any other original characters. I am making no money from this story, it is written purely for enjoyment, my own and I hope anyone reading it.**_

_**I hope those of you that are reading will enjoy this, please if you have time leave me a review for anyone that does leave me a review I will PM you a taster of Chapter five.**_

_**Thanks to KimmieCena and Melilovesraw for reviewing the last chapter**_

_**Okay on with the story this will feature Ted and Kaycee's date to the movies.**_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FOUR<strong>

Kaycee admitted, (if only privately to herself) the next morning, that she took a little more care than normal getting ready for school, knowing that she was seeing Ted. After a quick breakfast she got on the bus, her heart pounding slightly at the thought of seeing him. She hurried to where he had suggested they meet up, quickly spotting him parking his car. He waved to her and she waved back, waiting for him to come over and join her. Not noticing the dirty looks she was getting from some of the girls, who gazed longingly after him, as they saw him making his way to her.

Hey. He said softly, looking her up and down.

Hey yourself. She flushed slightly, as he bent to brush a strand of hair from her face.

They chatted to each other, ignoring the looks they were getting from people, as he walked her to her locker, Ted stayed there for a few minutes till her two friends turned up. Then he reluctantly said good bye and turned to walk away, before turning to look back at her.

You wanna meet up for lunch? He asked, looking at Andrea and Karen who started giggling at that. You can bring your friends if you want.

Oh God say yes, please say yes. Karen practically begged. Girl we ll get to sit with the football players!

Sighing at her friends, before smiling at Ted, Kaycee nodded her ascent to his question smiling, he flashed her a toothy grin of his own. Then walked away, towards his own locker with a spring in his step.

Girl he is so into you. Karen giggled, as they watched him walk away.

Sighing and shaking her head, Kaycee grabbed her books from her locker, before heading off to class. The morning seemed to drag by for her, apart from her two friends getting told off for giggling and whispering in class, nothing really happened, except for some of her other friends wanting the story about what was happening with her and Ted.

At lunchtime the three friends cued up to get their food, before heading to the football players table. Ted and his friends were already sitting down, she saw that he was carefully saving the seat next to him, in spite of several others trying to claim it.

Kaycee. Ted stood up when he saw her coming, with a smile on his face. There you are. He gestured to the chair next to him, she sat down giving his friends and team mates a shy smile.

Hello again Kaycee. Mark greeted her.

Hello. She said quietly, as her two friends found seats of their own.

Things soon settled down, with the guys laughing and joking around before settling on more serious topics. However it was soon pretty obvious to everyone that Ted s mind was only half on what was going on, the rest of his attention being focused on Kaycee, who for her part kept taking glances at him from under lowered lashes. After they finished with lunch, the large group split into smaller ones, each one heading off to do something else.

Ted, Mark and Nick, opted to hang out with Kaycee, Karen and Andrea. It wasn t too long till one of them suggested that they go play a little game of mixed football.

Are you crazy? Andrea said in shock. You guys would run right over us, you re on the football team.

That made them all laugh. Okay. Nick replied. How about you come and watch us play.

The girls declined, wanting to go and do some things of their own. Ted took Kaycee s hand in his giving her a lingering look, then kissed it once more, before letting her walk away.

Wow. Andrea said with a dramatic sigh, as the guys walked away from them. Lunch with the football team. She looked at Karen and smiled before going on. "You're so lucky Kaycee, he's so romantic, the way he kisses your hand, like some old fashioned hero."

I know. Karen smiled. Did you see the looks some of those skanks were giving Kaycee?

Laughing at the surprised look on their friend's face Andrea nodded. Half of them would love to date him, while the other half would love to, well you know.

The three girls giggled together, as they walked off to find somewhere to sit and gossip.

I bet you half of them aren t virgins. Karen said in her normal outrageous way, causing Andrea to give her a slight push while Kaycee blushed. I hear Ted is though. She continued.

Damn it Karen. Kaycee said shocked. How do you get all this information on people?

I pay attention. Karen said with a shrug and a grin. Gotta keep informed about the hot guys.

Laughing, the three of them found a comfortable grassy spot, laying down while continuing to gossip and giggle. All too soon it was time to head back to class, the afternoon passed quickly, then it was time to think about heading home. Kaycee headed to her locker and was surprised to hear Ted call to her, as she got her things ready to head off home. Turning she greeted him with a smile.

You want a ride home? He asked, grabbing her bag with a smile of his own.

Okay. She replied simply, falling into step beside him and walking to his car with him.

He opened the door for her and made sure she was settled, before going around and getting in behind the wheel. The young pair chatted as he drove her home, then sat in front of her home, chatting for a few minutes longer, before he finally got out to open the door for her, helping her out of the car.

So I ll be by to pick you up about six thirty. He told her as he walked her to the door. Do you have any preference about what we see?

Kaycee smiled at him, not able to believe how sweet and considerate he was. I have no idea what s on she confessed, "I m sure whatever you pick will be fine.

Ted smiled too, taking her hand and kissing the back of it once again, after she unlocked the door. Till later my lady. He told her with a slight bow, making her giggle.

I ll see you later Ted. She replied, watching him walk to his car and drive away, before going in.

The rest of Kaycee s afternoon and early evening seemed to fly past. She got on with her home work, had dinner with her parents, then got ready for her date with Ted. She opted to wear a dress that settled comfortably around her legs, coming to a stop about two inches above her knees. Deciding to go for comfort, she added a pair of sandals, then put on some light make up, added a sprits of her favourite perfume, before settling down to wait for her date.

Ted was whistling as he walked into his house, he decided the more he got to know Kaycee, the more he liked her.

You sound happy son. His Dad commented as he saw him walk in.

Yeah I am, I met a really nice girl yesterday and we re going to a movie tonight, not sure which one yet though.

Well why don t you take a look at what s on, then you can think about it? He suggested, handing his son the paper, so he could check the listings.

Smiling Ted took the paper, walking into the kitchen where his Mom was busy cooking dinner, followed by his Dad. Smiling when she was him his Mom waited for him to walk over and kiss her cheek before saying.

So the big date tonight, which movie are you going to take her too?

Ted turned the paper to the page he wanted, before laying it down on the counter. Not sure yet, I don t want to be bored by a chick flick, on the other hand I don t want to put her off by taking her to an action movie.

His parents came to see what was on as well and try to help him pick.

How about this one? His Dad asked pointing to Sleepy Hollow. Its got action and romance.

Plus Johnny Depp is hot! His Mom added, earning a look and a laugh from his Dad. It s had some good reviews.

Ted nodded his head, thinking it was probably just the thing for them to see. He folded the paper up putting it aside, before grabbing a juice, telling his parents he was going to do some of his homework then get in a work out, before they ate. After they had dinner he went for a shower and got dressed. He opted for dress pants and a shirt wanting to look nice for her, when he got downstairs his Dad handed him a single pink rose wrapped in cellophane, smiling as he did so.

Women like flowers. He told him, shooting a look at his Mom who smiled too. I know it s just a first date for you two, still it d be nice for you to give her this.

Ted smiled and hugged his Dad, before going over to kiss him Mom goodbye. Thanks Dad. He told him looking at the flower. I m hopping she ll say yes to another date after tonight, well actually I m hopping she ll be my girlfriend.

His Dad smiled dropping an arm around his shoulders and walking him to the door. I figured as much son, that s why I went out and got the flower for you to give to her, she sounds like a nice girl from what you told your Mom, and nice girls like romantic gestures.

Smiling happily, hopping things were going to go well tonight, Ted hurried to his car, checking the time, before driving to Kaycee s, to arrive bang on six thirty. Swallowing hard and making sure his palms were not sweating, he spat out the mint he had been sucking on the way over, to make sure his breath was fresh, and walked over to ring the bell.

Stay right there. Angie whispered to her daughter. Let your Dad get the door, you don t want to seem too eager.

Kaycee nodded, wondering if she should go and brush her teeth again to make sure her breath was minty fresh. However her Father Brian walked into the room, with Ted right behind him, the sight made her heart skip a beat, he looked perfect. Then he handed her the single pink rose he carried, she held it to her nose, notting the light perfume.

Thank you. She said softly. It s beautiful.

Then it s perfect for you, because you are as well. He said gallantly, making both her parents smile.

So where are you two going? Brian wanted to know.

We re going to see a movie, then if it s okay with Kaycee and you, I thought we could go and get a juice, does Kaycee have to be home by a certain time? Ted asked nervously, as Kaycee excused herself to go and put her flower in water.

Well normally it would be ten. Brian said. Especially since it s a school night, but I guess so longs you have her home by eleven it will be okay, just this once mind you, I don t want her grades slipping.

Ted smiled, it sounded as if her parents would be happy for him to keep on seeing Kaycee, he just hopped she wanted to keep on seeing him too.

I understand sir. He said respectfully, as Kaycee came back into the room, carrying a bud vase with the rose in it. I ll have her home in good time I promise you.

He shook hands with both her parents, then with a smile took her arm escorting her out to his car. Her parents watching as he opened the door for her, and fussed over making sure she was settled, before going to get behind the wheel.

Thank you so much for the rose. Kaycee told him again. It s so pretty and it was such a nice thing for you to do.

I have to confess, it was my Dad s idea. He admitted. I m very glad he suggested of it though.

They drove to the movie theatre; once again he was the perfect gentleman fussing over her, refusing to let her pay for anything. They held hands all the way through the movie and whispered comments to each other about it. Afterwards, they walked hand in hand to a juice bar, where they sat drinking juice talking about the movie. He was pleased that, that was the one he had taken her to see, it had been a really good choice, she really seemed to enjoy it and so did he. They had shared a tub of popcorn, and he had enjoyed holding her hand through the performance.

So are you coming to the football game tomorrow? He asked casually.

She smiled at him and nodded. Yeah, me and my cameras will be there?

Your cameras? He asked, pretending to be confused for a moment, before realising that she wasn t fooled for a second. He smiled and gave her a sheepish look, while she laughed. You take your photos from the bleachers right?

She nodded her head, finishing off her juice, putting the cup down. Yeah I use telephoto lenses, quite a bit of the photographic clubs stuff gets used for school notices and stuff.

They got up to leave as he had finished his drink too. If you like, I could ask coach if you could come down with us and take your pictures from there. He offered, taking her hand in his again as they walked back to his car.

Really? Kaycee asked almost breathlessly. I did ask him once but he said no.

Ted smiled at her hopping he could pull this off. Well I can try; there ll be a party tomorrow evening if we win, would you like to come with me? He stopped looking down into her eyes.

She glanced down before looking up at him. I d love to. She said with a smile.

So, can I see some of your photos sometime? He asked as they started walking again.

Yes of course you can if you are interested. She wondered if he was just saying that, or if he was genuinely interested. I have my own darkroom at home; Mum and Dad let me convert one of the spare bedrooms.

I love the way you say Mum instead of Mom. He told her smiling as they reached his car, once again he opened the door for her helping her in as before. Glancing at his watch, he saw it was just before ten. Do you think it would be okay with your folks if you showed me tonight?

We can ask.

He started the car and they continued chatting as he drove her home, then sat outside in the car for a couple of minutes, before he walked with her to the door.

Mum, Dad we re back. She called as they walked in. Is it too late to show Ted some of my photos?

Her Dad put his head round the door to look at the pair of them standing in the hall way, he smiled approvingly at Ted pleased to see the young man had his daughter home in very good time.

I don t see why not sweetie. He smiled at her as she hung up her jacket then held a hand out for Ted s. He handed it over and she hung it up as well. Would you like something to drink Ted?

Oh yes please sir, thank you.

Tea, coffee, juice, soda?

Soda please. Ted was slightly surprised he had been offered coffee, but hey these people were English. He followed Kaycee up the stairs to her darkroom.

Once there she handed him a folder of photographs, he stood there looking through them surprised at how good they were. Kaycee stood there watching him look at her work.

These are incredible Kaycee. He told her finally. You re really talented, a true artist.

She flushed slightly at his praise. Thank you. She looked into his face. I m pleased with some of them.

So you do all this yourself? He asked looking round her dark room.

Yeah. She put the photos away and headed out of the door. I work weekends and some vacation time at one of the photo shops in the city as well.

They headed down the stairs for their sodas, Ted stayed for a little while talking to her and her parents. All too soon thought he knew it was time to go, Kaycee walked him to the door and they shook hands, well more a lingering caress of hands.

Pick you up in the morning? He asked as their hands slid apart.

Wow, Kaycee thought to herself I get to ride to school with him. Okay. She told him looking up at his face. I ll see you tomorrow morning.

He smiled down at her before walking away, she stood watching him till he drove away then closed the door and went to kiss her parents goodnight.

He seems like a nice young man. Her Dad told her as she brushed his skin with her lips. I like him.

He s going to drive me to school tomorrow and ask coach if I can take photos down by the team. She said with a smile. Her Dad smiled too, seemed like his little girl was growing up this was goin to be her first serious boyfriend. There s going to be a party tomorrow if they win, he s asked me to go with him, is it okay?

Her Father kissed her on the forehead before telling her it would be fine, with a goodnight once more to both her parents, Kaycee headed up the stairs to bed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well there you have it, Ted and Kaycee's first date, no kissing yet though. Please take a moment to review and tell me what you think.<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay guys so here we are chapter five I hope you are going to enjoy it. As always I own no one in the story who works for the WWE (worst luck) or any actual people. The only things I own are the story itself and any OC s.**

**So anyway enjoy and please take a moment to leave me a review and tell me what you think.**

**A shout out and thanks to Starkittie, KimmieCena and Melilovesraw for their reviews and taking the time to do so.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER FIVE<p>

The following morning Ted lay in bed looking up at the ceiling; his parents had wanted to know all about his date and how it had gone when he got home. His Dad smiled, when he told them how much Kaycee had liked the rose. He told them about the film, then had to listen to his Mom drop hints to his Dad that she wanted to go and see it. Once that was sorted out, he d told them about the juice bar and then Kaycee s photos. He really couldn t get over just how good she was, she had a way of capturing things on film that was incredible. There had been a picture of an elderly couple together that should have looked sad and tired, however Kaycee had made it vibrant and romantic.

Sighing, he pushed the bedding back and headed to the shower; he felt a bit tense, hopping that they could win the game today. Once he had showered he thought about the party there would be when, (not if, he had to be positive about this,) they won, thinking about the fact he would be taking Kaycee to it. Two dates in three days, three dates if you counted the burgers after school. Grinning to himself, he ran down the stairs to the breakfast that his Mom was cooking.

Hey sweetie you re looking happy. She said, putting his breakfast on a plate and passing it to him.

I m giving Kaycee a ride to school today. He said with a grin as he cut into his food.

Oh Ted s in love. His younger brother by six years Brett sang out as he slid into his own place.

Not just yet squirt, I do like her a lot though. Ted said grinning at his ten year old brother.

Grosse. Brett commented. Girls have cooties.

You won t think so in a couple more years. Ted replied, ruffling his hair affectionally.

Brett pulled away looking disgusted, starting to eat his own breakfast. Ted laughed and carried on with his own food. Once he was done he got up dropping the plate in the sink and kissed his Mom before ruffling Brett s hair again, smirking as his brother tried to hit him.

See you all later, we re having a party later to celebrate our winning the game today. He smiled at his brother. I m taking Kaycee with me.

Confident much? Brett mumbled, causing both Ted and his Mom to smile. Both of them knowing how much the younger boy idolised his older brother.

It'll be you playing and winning games in a few more years. Ted told him as he grabbed his stuff heading to the door.

Jumping in his car he drove over to Kaycee s, already looking forward to seeing her. Parking outside he ran up to the door and rang the bell. Kaycee opened the door and looked out at him smiling, as she grabbed her bag that was by the door and called to whoever was at home.

Ted s here, see you later.

He caught her bag in his hand, carrying it to the car for her, ever the gentleman; he made sure she was settled and comfortable, before they headed to school. The pair hung out a little before finally splitting up to get ready to go to class. Once Kaycee made her way to her first class, she was pounced on by her two friends.

So, details. Karen demanded. Did he kiss you, did you kiss him, what film did you go to see, did you make out during the movie, did he try anything? She had a huge grin on her face.

No, no, Sleepy Hollow, no and no.

Andrea gave Karen a push. So how was it really? She asked, not believing their very outrageous friend had asked questions like that.

It was really nice. Kaycee unbeknownst to herself had a dreamy look on her face. He brought me this beautiful rose, like I say we went to see Sleepy Hollow. She paused. He wouldn t let me pay for anything, we held hands while we watched the movie, then we went for a juice before he took me home. She smiled as she thought just what a gentleman Ted had been. He asked if he could see some of my photos when we got back to mine. She flushed lightly thinking of his praise. He really seemed to like them, and he s going to ask coach if I can go down with the players to take pictures today.

So he didn t try anything? Karen sounded disappointed. No wonder he s still a virgin.

Her two friends shot her horrified looks; Andrea gave her a little push. I can t believe you just said that. She confessed.

Well I m glad he s a gentleman. Kaycee said a little sharply. If he was like some of those other man whores around the place, I wouldn t be at all interested in him.

Karen looked at the pair of them. Oh come on don t be such prudes, sex is a fact of life, its not like I m saying you should go and jump his bones, I just expected that maybe he would have kissed you or something.

The arrival of the teacher put an end to the conversation, as they settled down for their lesson. Kaycee was glad of the relative piece and quiet that the class afforded her. Once they were free to leave, both her friends seemed happy to drop the subject of Ted and go onto other topics. That is till lunch time rolled round, and entering the cafeteria they found that Ted had saved them seats at his table.

Hey Kaycee. He called standing up, making her blush by the attention he was bringing to her. Why don t you guys come over and join us?

Girl I love this. Karen giggled, as they made their way over to the table, Kaycee keeping her head down hopping no one would see her red cheeks. Hey maybe I can hook up with one of the football players too.

Andrea rolled her eyes but said nothing, she knew that though Karen was an extrovert and could be outrageous, there were things she would not do, even if she talked about them.

Ted pulled out the seat next to him so Kaycee could sit down, earning sighs from the girls around them, not just Karen and Andrea. Sitting down, she risked a glance up at his face, and saw he was smiling at her; she gave him a quick smile back. Talk quickly turned to the upcoming game, the guys psyching each other up for the match.

So. Ted said quietly in her ear making Kaycee jump a little as his warm breath ghosted over her skin. I talked to coach. Her head snapped up and she gazed into his eyes, wondering what the answer had been. He studied her face for a moment, seeing the naked hope in her eyes, before going on. He said you can come down with us, so longs you stay out of the way, and he gets to see any photos you take of the players.

Oh wow Ted, thank you; I can t believe I get to take photos from up close. She laid her hand on his arm, her eyes shinning.

He smiled sliding his hand over hers, feeling his chest swell a little, at the way she was looking at him now, like he was the most important person in the world. They gazed at each other for a few moments, till he reached up and pushed a strand of her hair away from her face. She flushed dropping his gaze, looking down at her food once more. They finished lunch without saying much more to each other, a lot of their school mates were hyped up about the game, coming over to offer encouragement and stare at the three girls. Ted reached under the table, catching up Kaycee s hand in his own, silently reassuring her.

Once lunch was over they parted company, Kaycee headed off to the photographic clubs room, to check her cameras, making sure she had everything sorted out for later. She couldn t believe that she would be able to be in the mix of players and cheerleaders, to take her pictures. By the time she was done it was time to head back to class, she felt like she was just marking time in the lessons till they were finally done. Her attention and focus, kept wandering continually to Ted, wondering what he was doing.

Ted for his own part found the afternoon dragging, he was excited about the game, his parents and brothers would be there to watch, so they would get their first glimpse of Kaycee. He couldn t wait to get suited up and get out there. Finally, it was time to get to the locker rooms, and get ready for the game. The first thing he noticed when he got out there, was the fact that the cheerleaders were eyeing Kaycee none too friendlily. He ran up to her, noting her bag with a couple of camera bodies and different lenses in it. Another camera was slung around her neck, smiling as she saw him coming she lifted it to her eye and snapped a couple of shots of him. He smiled back, as she did so, glancing up into the bleachers to see if he could spot his folks. Brett was waving at him and he waved back. Kaycee turned to see who had his attention in the rapidly assembling crowd.

That s my Mom and Dad. He told her pointing his family out to her. My older half brother Mike, and our younger brother Brett. He was pointing to Kaycee at the same time, trying to let they know she was the girl he was so interested in.

She smiled at him and at them, before their attention was claimed by the coach. Kaycee isn t it? He asked and she nodded. Make sure you stay out of the way and don t get hurt.

I will sir, thank you for letting me do this. Kaycee suddenly felt incredibly nervous.

You can start off by taking a picture of the team. He told her making Ted smile.

He headed off to join his team mates and lined up with them for the picture, Kaycee clicked off several before they split up so they could warm up. Being this close to them was nearly perfect Kaycee decided, as she carried on taking pictures as they warmed up, it was so much better than being in the audience. She shot some pictures of the crowd as well, never having had the advantage of this position before. Swapping out different lenses and bodies once the game began, she got totally caught up in what she was doing. During the breaks she shot pictures of the cheer leaders and the crowd again, as well as shots of the guys, taking a breather and strategising.

By the time the game ended she felt drained, she had been moving around a lot and making sure to stay out of the boys way while at the same time getting as close as possible. Running off the pitch jubilant at winning Ted, swept her up in his arms and span her round. She laughed, looking down at him from the unexpected height.

I think you re my good luck charm. He told her, missing the dirty looks she was getting from the cheer leaders that were flittering around his team. I think you should be down here for all my games.

She laughed too, as he set her back down on her feet, wrapping an arm round her shoulders when the rest of the team descended on them. It wasn t long till the guys headed off to get showered and changed, and Kaycee started packing up her things.

You think you re really hot stuff don t you? She looked up to see some of the cheer leaders looking at her, the head cheer leader Rachel was speaking to her. Kaycee knew the girl had a reputation for being a prize bitch. Who the hell do you think you are getting all over the football team? You're just some insignificant nobody; you re not even one of us. Obviously Rachel had taken time to find out who she was, and the fact she was English by birth. Stay away from our men. She took a step forward, but stopped in her tracks as a male voice cut in.

Is there a problem here? Mike had seen what was going on, and decided to check that Kaycee was all right, the girls all turned to look at the twenty two year old man.

No, no problem, we were just saying hi. Rachel said quickly.

Mike nodded. Yeah that s what I thought; well if you ll excuse us I promised my brother I d walk his girl over to him. He smiled at Kaycee and grabbed her camera bag, grunting a little as he felt the weight. Shall we?

With no other course of action open to her, Kaycee fell into step beside him. Looking down at her feet, she wondered what might have happened if he had not shown up.

So it s Kaycee right? He said finally. Not able to take her shy silence any longer.

Yes that s right. She replied feeling a little tongue tied. Thank you for rescuing me.

He laughed before going on. You re welcome; I thought maybe they were giving you a hard time, loving the accent by the way.

That s what Ted said too. She replied shyly. You re Mike right, Ted pointed out his family to me.

He nodded, thinking that she seemed like a sweet little thing; he could see why Ted was so interested in her. The family had got a good look at her during the game, and had seen how caught up she was in what she was doing. He let her lead the way back to the school buildings, wondering where she was heading. Kaycee took him to the photographic clubs room, putting away her cameras and lenses before picking up the used rolls of film and her bag. Mike watched the way she worked quietly, not wanting to interrupt her. He could see why she had attracted his younger brothers interest, if she had been older, still why go there, he would never do that to his brother anyway.

So are you meeting Ted? He asked as she looked up at him.

Yes, we agreed I d meet him by the locker rooms.

He nodded and offered her his arm, making her smile at the chivalry of the brothers. Taking it she walked with him to the rooms, glad to see that Ted was not there yet.

Well I better get back to the rest of the family. He told her with a smile. It was nice meeting you Kaycee; Ted ll have to bring you round to the house sometime. With that he walked away leaving her standing there a little surprised.

Hey. Ted s voice broke in on her thoughts. Are you okay, I heard some of the cheer leaders were giving you a hard time?

Kaycee smiled at the worried look on his face. I m fine; your brother came to my rescue.

Ted smiled before wrapping his arm around her shoulder. I m sorry they were giving you a hard time. He tried to think about what to say and how to say it. Kaycee I really like you.

Smiling she looked up into his face. I really like you too.

So you wanna go steady? He blurted out, and then flushed. I mean do you want to be my girlfriend, I mean will you be my girlfriend?

Smiling as he tripped over his tongue, Kaycee stopped and looked up into his face. So you wanna be my boyfriend? She asked.

Yeah I do. He grinned at her. Are you asking me out Kaycee?

She laughed. I thought you were asking me to be your girlfriend.

He smiled. I am, so will you Kaycee, will you be my girlfriend?

Feeling like her heart was going to burst out of her chest with happiness at his words, Kaycee looked into his eyes. I d love to be your girlfriend Ted.

Suppressing a cry of triumph, he grabbed her up spinning her round, before throwing her over his shoulder and running to his car. Kaycee couldn t stop laughing at his antics. He dropped her down by his car, laughing with her as he opened the door so she could get in, taking her bag and throwing it, along with his own into the back seat.

So the party tonight, our first date as an official couple. He said as he started the car and drove to her house.

Kaycee nodded her head, wondering what Karen and Andrea would say when she told them, they were not going to believe this she was sure. They seemed to get to her house all too soon; he stopped the car and looked over at her.

You re really beautiful Kaycee. He said taking a strand of her hair in his fingers feeling how silky and soft it was. I m so glad I knocked you over. He flushed, wondering how bad that sounded. I mean I m glad I met you on Wednesday.

Kaycee laughed. I know what you mean, I m glad you bumped into me too.

Reluctantly he let the strand of hair fall from his fingers, before getting out of the car and going to help her. He caught her hand in his as they walked to the door.

So tonight I ll pick you up at seven? He said, entwining her fingers with his, not wanting to say goodbye just yet, but knowing he had to go.

She nodded her head agreeing with him, not wanting him to walk away, however knowing there were things they both had to do. He bent in and for a moment she thought he was going to kiss her, not sure that was what she wanted. Instead light as a butterfly s wing, his lips brushed over her cheek. She shivered slightly at the touch, before he pulled away looking down into her face.

Later Kaycee. He said, wishing he could stay.

Bye Ted. She replied, as he turned to go, her hand coming up to touch her cheek where his lips had touched it. Watching as he got in his car, she stood there with her hand to her cheek, till the car had vanished down the road. Only then did her hand drop, before she turned to go into the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it, Ted and Kaycee are an official couple and Kaycee is having trouble with Rachel.<strong>

**Please let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry its been a while longer than I intended since I updated so first off apologies for that.**_

_**I know you all know this and it of course goes without saying that I don t own Ted DiBiase (ah if I did, well I wouldn t be writing this story that s for sure). Anyway as I say I don t own him or anyone else you recognise in this story. The only things I own are the idea and my own original characters.**_

_**Shout outs and thanks go to Starkittie (go read her story A beautiful lie if you haven t already, also Invisable by BatistaPrincess) KimmieCena and Melilovesraw, for the reviews. Also to AAdb226 for the review by email and the chat**_

_**So here you have it Chapter six. Ted and Kaycee are off to the victory party, will all go well, will they have a good time, or will something happen.**_

_**Read on to find out.**_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SIX<strong>

Hello there lover boy. Mike greeted Ted, as he walked in the front door. Did you drop your girl home?

Ted grinned at his older brother. Yeah I did, plus I asked her to go steady with me.

And? Mike prompted.

She said yes. Ted replied with a bigger grin. What do you think of her? I heard about Rachel, thanks for looking out for my girl.

Mike smiled at his younger brother. It looked like they were ganging up on her. He paused, thinking about Kaycee. I liked her bro, she seems like a nice girl, a bit shy, but then she doesn t know me, I told her you d have to bring her round to the house.

The two brothers chatted for a while longer, before Ted headed up to his room to drop off his things, and think about what he was going to wear to the party. He opted to be casual and comfortable, going for a pair of faded jeans with a T-shirt, along with a pair of sneakers. Satisfied with how he looked, he headed back down the stairs to his family. Where he got the third degree about Kaycee especially after telling them they were now going steady. As Mike had already said, his Mom and Dad said he should ask Kaycee round to the house, especially since he had already met her parents.

They continued chatting as the boys helped their Mom with the dinner, and their Dad sat chatting with them all. Once the food was ready they sat down to eat. Brett wanted to hang out with both his older brothers that evening, Ted ruffled his brother s hair telling him that he would have liked to do that, however he and the team had plans. Brett pouted, till Mike suggested that since it was a Friday he take his youngest brother out for ice cream and to the amusement arcade. That cheered Brett up, though he still pouted a little, till Ted suggested that the three of them go out fishing the next day. He started smiling and chatting again, knowing he would have the whole day with his beloved big brothers.

Once the meal was done the three brothers did the dishes, then Ted was ready to head out. His parents told him to have a good time, warning him about drinking. Ted smiled promising to stay away from alcohol and drugs, before grabbing his keys and almost running out to his car. He was surprised to find how much he was looking forward to seeing Kaycee again, even though they had only been apart a few hours. Arriving at her house he quickly checked his appearance in the mirror, before going to the door.

Brian opened the door to his knock, inviting him in, explaining that Kaycee was not quite ready. In fact Kaycee had been ready for a good half hour and had been practically bouncing with excitement, her Mum had made her stay out of the way when they heard Ted arrive, telling her that it was good for a man to wait for a few minutes. Brian and Ted made small talk while waiting for her to make her entrance. As soon as she walked into the room Ted stood up from where he had been sitting with her Dad and smiled. Like him Kaycee had opted for jeans and sneakers, though instead of a T-shirt she had opted for a tube top with a light short sleeved shirt over the top. The effect some how both sexy and innocent at the same time.

Hey. Ted said softly walking over to her, taking her hand in his and bringing it to his lips so he could kiss it. You look beautiful.

She flushed and smiled at him, letting him keep her hand, as he dropped it from his lips to their sides. He looked at her parents who were smiling at the pair of them.

What time do I have to have Kaycee home? He asked having been schooled by his Dad in what he should say.

Her parents still smiling looked at each other. Eleven? Brian looked at Angie who nodded her head.

Kaycee s eyes went wide, she had never expected her parents to let her stay out that late, her normal curfew was half nine to maybe ten.

There won t be drinking or any of that sort of thing will there? Angie asked, wanting to make sure Ted would respect Kaycee s age.

Well there might be. Ted confessed, knowing someone was bound to sneak some in, some of his team mates were that sort. We won t be drinking or doing anything silly like that though, my parents would kill me.

Kaycee knows we would do the same to her. Brian informed him with a smile, letting him know there would be trouble if Kaycee drank, or took anything

I understand sir. Ted offered Kaycee his arm. I ll have her home by eleven sir, and thank you both for trusting me with your daughter, I won t let you down.

Brian smiled as Kaycee took the young mans arm, for some reason he was happy that no harm would come to her with Ted.

You both have a good time. Angie told them, coming to stand with her husband.

Kaycee tucked her arm into Ted s, a part of her could not believe he was saying things like this to her parents, while another part of her, loved the old fashioned gallantry he was showing her. For a moment Ted covered her hand with his free one, making her look up at him with a smile. There was just something about him that made her feel comfortable with his actions, like they were just right for him. Taking her to his car, he again opened the door for her and helped her in. Kaycee smiled happily, a girl could get used to being treated like this.

My brother likes you. Ted told her as they drove off, making her smile again pleased that, that was the case and that he told her so. My parents want to meet you too, my younger brother not so much, but then he still thinks girls have cooties.

Kaycee couldn t help laughing at that, from what she had seen, his younger brother looked a bit like a younger version of Ted, so she was sure that it would not be too many years before he was getting the attention of girls, and finding he liked it. Ted was laughing with her as they drove to the party.

Once the arrived and got out of the car, Ted wrapped a protective arm around her, walking her inside. He greeted several of his friends and introduced Kaycee to those who had not met her yet, making sure to tell them she was his girlfriend, wanting everyone to know they were now an official couple. Kaycee was quick to notice that some people were drinking, however Ted made sure to get them both a couple of sodas, the cans unopened so he knew they had not been tampered with.

After chatting for a while and finishing their sodas, the pair made their way to the couples dancing and joined them. Ted pulled Kaycee towards him, letting his arms loosely circle her body as they moved together. The music slowed and he pulled her closer holding her against him as she gazed up into his eyes. He smiled down at her liking the way that she fit against him.

After dancing for a while they went to get more sodas, and chat to a few more people. By now everyone seemed to know that they were a couple, a lot of the guys telling Ted how lucky he was, while several of the girls were giving Kaycee dirty looks. Some of them were friendly though and talked to her.

The eyes of Rachel Feith were the most unfriendly; the head cheerleader couldn t understand what Ted could see in the other girl. In her mind the starting quarterback should be with the head cheerleader, that was the way things were meant to be. He shouldn t be with some wanna be shutter bug. Her attempts to warn her rival off earlier were thwarted by Ted s older brother, not that they seemed to have made any impression, since she had heard that Ted and Kaycee were an official couple.

Kaycee was oblivious to the way that Rachel was looking at her; she only had eyes for the tall man who had her on his arm. Ted however noticed the look on the other girls face and frowned slightly, he hopped that Rachel wouldn t try to start anything again. They stood laughing and talking with some of his friends, till Ted decided he wanted to get another soda. However all the can s were gone, he looked round wondering what would be best to grab, not wanting to risk the pair of the winding up with anything alcohol had been added to.

Here Ted. Rachel smiled sweetly at him handing him two drinks. Are you enjoying the party, how about your little friend?

We re having a good time, and my girlfriends name is Kaycee, I hear you met her this afternoon. Ted took the drinks from her. Thanks Rachel.

Rachel flushed slightly; of course his brother would have told him what happened. Oh yes that, just saying hello you know, we wondered why coach let her down with the players and of course us. She tried giving him a sweet smile, despite the fact that she was grinding her teeth. She hopped her plan would work; she had spiked both their drinks.

Ted handed one of the drinks to Kaycee; she smiled at the other girl and took a sip. Kaycee detected the alcohol in the drink and spat it out at once.

This is alcoholic. She protested, handing the drink back to Ted with a look of disgust.

It is? Ted took a sip too. Are you sure? He couldn t be sure himself.

Kaycee nodded her head. I ve had alcohol enough to recognise the taste of it. She said quietly.

You drink? Ted was surprised.

Not that often, but Christmas and special occasions I m allowed a glass. Kaycee smiled at him. Since I was twelve, I wondered what it was like, my parents figured allowing me to try it was better than saying no and having me try to find out on my own.

Ted smiled, deciding to take her word for it, he handed the drinks back to a scowling Rachel, noting now that she seemed to have been drinking herself.

Not cool Rachel. He told her. Especially since I m driving.

Rachel was tight lipped with anger as she took the glasses back, she couldn t believe her plan to get the pair at least tipsy had back fired. Who could have guessed the stupid photographer would be able to detect the vodka she has spiked the drinks with. Surely someone had told her vodka was tasteless, certainly she herself could never tell unless there was a burn from a lot of it in a drink. Trying to suppress her fury Rachel gave Ted a forced smile, before glairing at Kaycee, who was looking at Ted, something snapped inside of Rachel.

You stupid bitch. She snapped at the other girl, before throwing both drinks into her face.

Rachel get lost you are drunk. Ted snapped at her. You need to sober up, and you need to apologise to Kaycee when you are. He turned away from her to tend to his surprised date.

Kaycee was still in shock from what had happened, she was pretty sure that the other girl did not like her, still to attack her like this! Ted pulled out a clean handkerchief wiping the liquid dripping down her face away, messing up her make up as he did so. Rachel on the other hand was still fuming, how dare he talk to her like that, how dare he ignore her for some little nobody.

Why? She shouted at him drawing the attention of more and more people to the three of them. Why don t you want me? What s she got that I haven t? Nothing, she s nothing; she s not even one of us, you should be with me, I m the head cheerleader, you re the starting quarterback, we re meant to be together.

Wrapping a protective arm around Kaycee and hopping to diffuse the situation Ted looked at the irate head cheerleader. Well she s got a much nicer personality than you for a start. He paused, thinking about what he should say. I m not interested in you Rachel, I never have been; you re drunk why don t you go home before you embarrass yourself even more? He turned his attention back to Kaycee, her hair was wet, her make up ruined, her top wet, and she looked angry, even though she hadn t said anything, he had a feeling she wanted to explode at the other girl. Come on lets get out of here. He told her, not wanting to stay and have the situation get worse.

Kaycee nodded, not believing that this was happening to her. Her first instinct had been to go after Rachel and show her that she couldn t be pushed around. However Ted had told the other girl off and she was willing to leave it at that, instead of adding to the scene. The pair of them started heading to the door intending to leave. However Rachel wasn t finished yet, she grabbed at Kaycee pulling her from Ted s side and swinging wildly at her. Ducking the punch Kaycee threw one of her own, her s however connected, sending Rachel stumbling back a look of shock on her face. A couple of the other party goers grabbed Rachel to stop anything more happening while Ted grabbed Kaycee putting his arm round her shoulders and drawing her away.

Come on future Diva. He said trying not to laugh, the look on Rachel s face had been priceless, not many people stood up to the popular girl,

I m sorry. Kaycee whispered to him as they got to the door, the room was silent during the last of the altercation, however now people were talking and laughing again, soon the music would start up once more.

Not your fault. Ted told her with a smile. She came after you. He looked at her, he couldn t let her parents see her like this, they d never let her go on a date with him again. Glancing down at his watch he saw that it was half past nine, and made a decision. Come on we have an hour and a half till you have to be home, lets go to my place and we can get you cleaned up so your Dad doesn t kill me. He smiled as he said it, but had an idea he might not be far off the mark of what would happen, if her parents saw here like this.

Kaycee nodded her head to him, as he walked her to the car and made sure she was settled. They drove to his home in silence, neither one of them too sure as to what to say. At his house Ted took her inside, not at all surprised that his Dad showed up to see who it was.

Hey son you re back early is everything okay? He spotted Kaycee. What s happened? He took in the dishevelled appearance of his son s date.

Rachel, she tried to give us alcohol, and got nasty with Kaycee when she realised what it was, then she threw the drinks in her face, finally she tried to punch her. He smiled thinking about the look on the other girls face when Kaycee connected. She missed, Kaycee didn t though, she s got a great right hook.

Hs Mom appeared at this point and Ted repeated what he had told his Dad. At once the older woman sent Ted to get one of his T-shirts for Kaycee to wear, before escorting her to the bathroom. Helping the young woman fix her hair and make up Ted s Mom sighed. Kaycee seemed to be a nice young woman just like Ted had told her, she also seemed to be really embarrassed.

Well its nice to meet you Kaycee even if I would have hopped it could have been under better circumstances. She told the young woman who looked a bit swamped in Ted s T-shirt.

It s nice to meet you too Mrs DiBiase. Kaycee blushed. I m sorry I caused all this trouble. She didn t want Ted s family to think badly of her.

You didn t start anything. The older woman told her. Rachel thinks Teddy should be with her, he can t stand her though. She smiled at the girl before picking up her top and heading out of the bathroom. I ll just wash and dry this quickly for you and it ll be as good as new.

Kaycee smile gratefully at her, as she left the room. Turning to the mirror she looked at herself, you couldn t see that a drink, or rather two had been thrown into her face. A knock on the door made her turn her head and she saw Ted standing there.

While Kaycee and Melanie were in the bathroom his Dad had decided to broach the subject of what had happened at the party.

So? He said. Rachel again, huh?

Ted nodded his head. I really like Kaycee Dad, what do you think her parents are going to say about this?

Well hopefully they will be okay about it, its not yours or Kaycee s fault that someone got drunk and tried to pick a fight. Ted senior smiled at his son. How about I come back with you to her house and talk to her parents with you?

Yeah that would be good. Ted smiled at his Dad, it seemed like his Dad liked Kaycee, or he would not be offering to do this. He explained in full what had happened, how Kaycee had spotted the alcohol in the drink and warned him about it, then how Rachel reacted and acted, going into more detail this time.

When he had finished his Dad just nodded, sure that Kaycee s parents would understand that what had happened was neither of their faults, and that they had acted responsibly and sensibly. The pair of them sat down just chatting till they heard his Mum on the stairs. Taking a quick look at his Dad, Ted raced up the stairs to the bathroom. Kaycee was examining herself in the mirror apart from slightly wet hair she looked great even if his T-shirt did hang off her. He smiled he was never letting that T-shirt see water again, he was going to keep it just the way it was because she was wearing it. He tapped on the door with his knuckles and was rewarded with her turning to look at him.

You wanna come down for a juice? He asked holding his hand out to her. She smiled and took it, before they walked downstairs to meet up with his parents.

Soon all four of them were sitting round the kitchen table talking, Kaycee soon found herself relaxing with them, and it seemed all too soon that her top was dry and it was time to go. In the car Ted and Kaycee sat in the back holding hands while his Dad drove them back to her home.

Kaycee s parents were surprisingly understanding about what happened to the young couple. Even understanding that Ted s first instinct had been to take the problem to his own parents, rather that bring Kaycee straight home. Ted and his Dad did not stay long as it was getting late. Ted arranged to pick Kaycee up on the Monday for school as she was working the next day and he was hanging out with Mike and Brett and Sunday was family day. Finally the young couple said goodnight to each other, Ted kissing Kaycee s hand again as they left, making his Dad and her parents smile.

Soon both of them were tucked up in bed, thinking about each other both of them waiting for Monday to come rolling round.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So there you have it please let me know what you think by leaving a review.<strong>_

_** Will Kaycee have more problems with Rachel, will Ted continue to be the total gentleman, when will they have their first kiss. All questions to be answered and things to be revealed.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Well here is my little Christmas gift to my readers an update of my story this Chapter has a little something special in it so I really hope you enjoy it and if you do well please leave me a review and let me know what you think.**_

_**Now for the necessary bit I don t own Ted, (I begged Santa but he didn t bring him for me). Or any other wrestler they belong to the WWE and to themselves. The only things I do own are the idea and Kaycee and her family and friends.**_

_**I would like to clear one thing up Ted has never dated Rachel she just wishes he would be interested in her and ask her out. That s the reason that she hates Kaycee so much because she now has what Rachel wants most.**_

_**That said I hope you enjoy this, and special thanks to my lovely Starkittie, and to Kimmie Cena for reviewing and to AAdb226 and Chirstysangel for the reviews by email you guys rock.**_

_**Now on with the story.**_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER SEVEN<p>

When Monday morning rolled around, both Ted and Kaycee were eager to see each other. Kaycee had spent the Saturday working and the Sunday developing her own photos at home. While Ted, on the other hand, had spent the Saturday fishing with his two brothers and the Sunday with his family at church and at home.

Jumping into his car, Ted drove to Kaycee s, the three boys had, had a good catch on the Saturday, so after talking to his parents, and with the agreement of his brothers, he had brought some fish to give to his girls family. He couldn t suppress the smile on his face, as he walked to the door, the package of fish in his hands.

The sound of his knock echoed through the house, Kaycee bounded to the door practically vibrating with excitement. Opening it she saw the man she had been thinking about all weekend standing there. Without thinking about it, Ted lent in and lightly kissed her cheek, like the previous one it was feather light, making Kaycee shiver.

Good morning how was your weekend? He asked.

Good. She replied, giving him a beautiful smile. How about yours?

Good. He replied with a grin of his own. We caught lots of fish. He held out the foil covered package. I brought these over for you and your family.

She smiled at him, taking the package he was offering. Thanks Ted, that s so sweet, do you want to come in for a moment before we go?

He smiled, stepping inside and following her to the kitchen, where her Mum was running round getting ready for work.

Mum, Ted brought us some of the fish he caught on Saturday. Kaycee told her Mother with a smile.

Angie stopped turning to look at the pair. That s really thoughtful of you Ted. She told him as she took the package from her daughter, deftly popping it into the fridge. She smiled at the young man, honestly liking him, and feeling good about her daughter s first proper boyfriend. Do you two have any plans for today?

Kaycee flushed while Ted smiled at her before replying. Well I was hopping we could hang out for a while after classes. He replied. Not sure what we re going to do though. He looked at Kaycee. We haven t had a chance to talk about it yet. She smiled at him, wondering what he had in mind.

Well just make sure you re home in time for dinner dear. Her Mum smiled at the pair of them, as Kaycee grabbed Ted s hand and pulled him towards the door, before her Mother could ask him to have dinner with them, or something like that.

See you later Mum. She smiled, before she and Ted slipped out of the door.

Smiling Angie watched them go, laughing to herself guessing what her daughter was thinking, before carrying on with getting ready to get out the door to work. Ted smiled at Kaycee as they headed to his car, he guessed there was a reason for their rather abrupt departure, he just wasn t sure what it was.

You okay? He asked as he opened the car door for her. You seemed to be in a bit of a hurry to leave all of a sudden.

Kaycee flushed once more, as she watched him get behind the wheel. Sorry, but the next thing we knew Mum would have been asking you to stay for dinner or something.

Ted smiled a little stiffly, wondering if that would have been such a bad thing, could it be that Kaycee didn t want him around her parents very much. Seeing the look Kaycee could not help feeling a little guilty.

It s not that I wouldn t want you over for dinner, it s just that they can get a bit intense, and we only just started dating.

Relaxing, Ted reached out to grab her hand bringing it to his lips, and kissing her knuckles. Kaycee relaxed at once, loving the way he treated her, like she was something special.

Talking of parents and dinner, my folks were wondering if you d like to have Sunday Lunch with us? Ted risked a glance over at her.

Well I ll have to talk to my parents. She said with a smile of her own. If they say okay I d like to do that.

Ted smiled happily when she said that, they started discussing what they might be able to do after school, finally deciding to go for a walk in the park. Arriving at the school Ted greeted a few of his friends and smiled at others, then his two best friends arrived.

Hey slugger. Nick Chandler greeted Kaycee, making her blush, thinking about what had happened at the party.

That was one hell of a right hook. Mark Harrison said. I have to tell you, Rachel has had that coming for a long time.

They both smiled at her, while Ted wrapped a protective arm around her, knowing that Kaycee didn t really want to talk about what had happened. It was at this point that Karen and Andrea turned up, eager to see Kaycee, and ask more about the party, after talking to her on the phone over the weekend. They quickly fell into conversation, before anyone really knew it; the girls had agreed to meet up with Ted and his friends after school. Kaycee and Ted s walk had quickly turned into an arrangement to play a little game of football. Though the girls were not too sure about it at first, the guys assured them they would be gentle.

All too soon for Ted and Kaycee, it was time to part, after agreeing to meet up for lunch, the two groups parted and headed off to class. Karen and Andrea wanted more details about the party, particularly what happened between Kaycee and Rachel. Her friends could not believe that the normally even tempered Kaycee had actually taken a swing at Rachel, or that even more surprisingly, the punch had connected. They were both laughing about it, even more so when they spotted Rachel with a bruise on her face. The head cheerleader shot Kaycee a dirty look, but didn t say a word to her or about her for that matter.

The morning disappeared quickly, lunch started off a little tense, however Rachel just seemed to want to pretend that Kaycee didn t exist, something she was fine with that. It seemed like next to no time that lunch was over, then the afternoon lessons seemed to pas in the blink of an eye, and they were meeting the guys to head to the park. Several of Ted s friends turned up, the three girls felt pretty nervous, seeing as several of the guys were on the football team, and they were the only girls playing.

However Karen, being Karen, could not help making a few stage whispers about some of the guys. He s so hot, I wouldn t mind taking a ride with him, totally a man whore I heard he s been sexually active for at least two years. He s still a virgin, I heard his girlfriend wants to but he won t.

Karen enough! Andrea hissed, as Kaycee just wished the ground would open up and swallow her. Someone else is going to hear you.

Karen shrugged, and then grinned, letting her eyes wander over the guys. Come on, you two need to keep up on the gossip. She winked at the other two.

Yeah, and one of the subjects of your gossip is likely to get the wrong idea about you if they hear what you are saying. Kaycee hissed at her, while turning to smile at Ted.

Don t take this the wrong way, but you could come across as sounding easy to those guys, if they hear you. Andrea said softly. Karen we re your friends, we know you, but they don t so just for now can you stop?

Karen smiled and nodded, knowing her friends were thinking of what was best for her well being. Then Ted came back from planning teams, the guys had put Kaycee on the opposing team, worried that Ted would be overly protective of his girlfriend. Nervously Kaycee and Andrea joined the other team while Karen went off with Ted.

You sure you guys are going to be gentle with us right? Kaycee asked the three guys that were with herself and Andrea.

Of course. Will, who was also on the football team replied. Ted would kick our asses if you got hurt, and I don t want the son of the million dollar man after me.

The million dollar man? Kaycee asked, forgetting what Karen had told her.

Yeah it s what they call Ted s Dad when he wrestles. The five of them tried to work out what they were going to do.

Since their team had two girls on they were allowed to start off. Somehow, Kaycee found herself running with the ball; that was till Ted wrapped his arms around her, stopping her by lifting her into the air. He couldn t help laughing as she threw the ball to one of the others, before he set her back down on the ground.

Cheat. He whispered into her ear, making her shiver as his breath ghosted over her skin, then louder. See told you I d be gentle.

Turning to face him, Kaycee smiled at him and nodded her head.

Come on you two. One of the other guys called.

Smiling they broke apart before going back to continue the game, the guys at all times being careful of Kaycee and her two friends. When the game was finally done Ted took Kaycee home, once there they asked her parents about Sunday lunch with his family. It was agreed Ted would pick her up about ten; then she would spend the rest of the day with him and his family.

The rest of the week proceeded in much the same way, as the Monday, Ted would pick Kaycee up and take her to school, they d hang out with their friends over lunch, meet up after school and do something together, sometimes with their friends, sometimes alone. They went to the movies again on the Wednesday, this time seeing The Matrix. The Friday saw another party which the pair attended. On Saturday Ted hung out with his brothers, while Kaycee worked at the photographic shop. The pictures that she had taken of the football match had impressed the coach. So she was now allowed down with the players and cheerleaders for every match, much to Rachel s disgust. The other girl now seemed to be over her embarrassment about what had happened at the party. Though she kept her distance from Kaycee for now, she still threw herself at Ted when she could. Kaycee for her part ignored what was going on; secure in the knowledge that Ted was not interested in the other girl. In fact he seemed embarrassed by what was going on, making sure to stay close to his girlfriend when Rachel was around.

Sunday morning dawned, and Kaycee could not help feeling excited at the thought of meeting her boyfriend s family properly. Since she had been invited to his home, her parents had invited Ted to come round to eat with them on the Tuesday which he had accepted.

Ted had already told Kaycee that his Dad had been ordained as a minister, so she had dressed up a little, just in case. Though she wore a simple sun dress, she made sure that it looked nice and put on a little make up adding some flat shoes. When Ted arrived to pick her up, he was wearing a light blue shirt and black slacks. He smiled when he saw her, kissing the back of her hand and staying to chat to her parents for a few moments.

Driving to his parents house Ted confessed to Kaycee that they were going to church. He was glad that she seemed okay with it, she sat with his family and everything seemed to go very well. Once the service was over, they headed home to have lunch. After which Kaycee insisted on helping with the dishes, telling Ted Senior and Melanie, that her Mother told her a guest should always make an effort to help even if it was only doing the dishes. The boys joined her in the job; Kaycee found herself enjoying getting to know them better. Once they were done, the four of them went to play a game of soccer Mike and Brett versus Ted and Kaycee. The four of them enjoyed themselves running round playing and then ended up going for a walk with the boys parents. By the end of her visit when it was time for Ted to take her home Kaycee felt totally at her ease and comfortable with his family. In the car they chatted about what they were going to do over the coming week, Ted found himself asking what sort of flowers her Mom liked, his parents had suggested he take her Mom some flowers when he went for dinner. Kaycee told him what her Mum liked and then they got onto the upcoming football game on Friday.

Ted was insisted that Kaycee was his good luck charm, as the team had won both the games she had been photographing. It made her laugh, and tell him they would have won anyway. All too soon they arrived back at her house; they held hands as he walked her to the door. In front of the door they stopped, looking at each other, the wind blew a strand of her hair across her face and he reached up to push it back into place for her. Then without really thinking about it, he dipped his head and gently brushed her lips with his. Gasping slightly in surprise, Kaycee did not pull away; instead she leaned into the kiss slightly. That was all Ted needed to completely bridge the gap between them by wrapping his arms around her, and pulling her close, hesitantly she put her arms round him, as he deepened the kiss.

At first their mouths just touched; then he teased her lips with his tongue getting them to part for him. Gently their lips moved against each other, as they exchanged their first kiss. Finally after a couple of minutes they broke the apart; Kaycee blushed slightly looking up into his face.

You re so beautiful Kaycee. He whispered, before bending his head to kiss her once more.

They kissed for a few minutes before drawing apart; Kaycee felt a tingle starting deep inside her. Ted could feel the stirrings of his own interest in the young woman in his arms and broke the kiss. Gently disentangling his arms from around her, she dropped her own arms taking a step back.

I ll pick you up in the morning. He told her taking her hand in his and bringing it to his lips. Sweet dreams Kaycee. Dropping her hand he pressed his lips to her forehead. Good night.

Good night Ted. She said a little breathlessly, bringing a finger to her slightly numb lips. See you in the morning.

He bent down again gently pressing his lips to hers once more in a peck goodbye. Then he turned and walked away, stopping at his car to wave to her before driving home.

Kaycee watched him leave, then turned and went inside, her parents wanted to know how her day went, so she found herself telling them about the day, before she raced up the stairs and phoned her friends to tell them about her first kiss.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well there you have it my little gift to you all Ted and Kaycee's first kiss hope you enjoyed it and happy holidays to you all<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello there first of all I am so sorry it s taken me so long to get this chapter up. I got involved with a couple of other projects one of which I hope to be posting up here soon. It was supposed to be a Christmas story but I got writers block big time.**_

_**Now, on to the legal boring stuff. I still don t own Ted. Or any other wrestler they belong to the WWE and to themselves. The only things I do own are the idea and Kaycee and her family and friends.**_

_**This chapter is the follow on from the first kiss it covers quite a large time frame, this chapter is also why this story is rated M. Please if you are offended by graphic scenes then only read the beginning of the chapter and not the end of it.**_

_**That said I hope you read enjoy and review this chapter.**_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER EIGHT<p>

Monday morning saw Kaycee greet the day with sleepy eyes, her head had been spinning all night, thinking of Ted s kiss. She had been surprised just how much she had enjoyed the day with his family; Ted s kiss however had been the icing on the cake. He had been so gentle and it had seemed so natural, the way his lips had settled so gently on hers. Then the way he had deepened the, kiss, holding her close so that her breasts were pressed against his chest. The tingle that she had felt start to form in her belly, and she blushed, thinking about this the way she had felt him getting hard against her.

Ted too had found it hard to sleep, thinking of Kaycee s soft body pressed against his as he claimed her lips. Though he had kissed girls before, there was something about Kaycee that had made the moment of their first kiss, new and special. Almost as if it was the first kiss he had ever shared with a girl, he smiled thinking of her longing to see her once more.

Meeting at her front door, they exchanged their good mornings, then he dipped his head, and she brought her mouth to meet his. The kiss was every bit as sweet and gentle as the one they had shared before, when they broke apart smiling at each other; he wrapped his arm around her and walked her to his car.

Kaycee and Ted quickly became the couple of the school their relationship going from strength to strength. A month after they started dating he told her that he loved her, and Kaycee was able to tell him that she loved him too. Though Rachel remained a thorn in Kaycee s side throughout the time Ted was at school, flirting with him at every chance and being rude to Kaycee whenever she could, the pair more or less tried to ignore her.

Kaycee s sweet sixteen was celebrated by both hers and his friends, then Ted and his family took her out to dinner the day after the party. For her present, Ted bought her a simple silver heart, that she wore most everyday from then on. He also got her a bouquet of pale pink roses, just like the one his Dad got for him to give her on their first date.

The young couple attended all the parties and dances together, seemingly inseparable. When Ted graduated Kaycee sat with his family to watch the ceremony. His family loved her like a daughter, while he was like the son her parents never had.

Kaycee never felt pressurised in any way with him, nothing happened that she was not comfortable with, they kissed and yes, there was a little touching and exploring. However sex seemed to be the furthest thing from his mind, he never went past a certain point and Kaycee was happy with that, she knew she was not ready for that kind of thing just yet. Ted was a perfect gentleman in fact, and Kaycee could not have been happier.

Over the summer they played football with his friends, went hiking and swimming, and hung out with his brothers, Brett decided that even though girls had cooties he liked Kaycee. The three brothers even took Kaycee fishing and hunting with them, though Kaycee did spend some of her time taking pictures. She let them teach her to hunt and fish, finding she enjoyed it as much as they did. There was also her job at the photography shop to attend to, which kept her busty as well as spending time with her best friends.

All too soon it seemed to the pair of them, the summer was slipping away and it was time for Ted to go and see the college. He had decided to commute each day from home, since it was only about a mile away. He took Kaycee with him for the trip, so they could both look around, since Kaycee hopped to follow him there after she graduated. Instead of doing Science and business, Kaycee wanted to do Photography and business. The pair of them spent a lot of the day exploring the facilities, though of course Kaycee had her camera with her and took pictures, which Ted ended up showing around to his new friends when the school year started.

Since Ted was the starting wide receiver for the football team Kaycee faithfully attended each match and took lots of photos. With Ted showing off her work to the rest of the team, her talent was soon recognised by the coach and then the professors and soon she was the official photographer for the teams around the college. Between Kaycee attending college events with her man, and Ted making sure to take Kaycee to all the school dances and events their relationship went from strength to strength. The pair spent every Sunday with his family, and Ted had dinner with Kaycee s family once a week.

The next two years passed fairly quickly for the couple; Ted stopped playing football and started playing soccer instead. When Kaycee graduated, Ted was right there with her family to see it, then taking her out for a meal as a private celebration between the two of them. Over the summer Kaycee had a show of her work at a local gallery, where she sold some of her pictures, bringing in quite a bit of money that she put away, with the thoughts of starting her own business when she finished college.

It was over that summer that the pair progressed in their relationship to a more physical level. Nothing was actually planned by either of them, though once she had turned eighteen Ted had gone out and bought condoms just in case.

It was another beautiful summer day and Kaycee and Ted were spending the day at his house. They had the place to themselves, his two brothers and his parents all being out. Ted and Kaycee had been outside playing a little one on one with Ted being very careful of his girl. Finally hot and sweaty they headed indoors for a drink. Ted found he could not take his eyes off of Kaycee watching the way the sweat tricked down the side of her face. The way the muscles of her throat moved as she swallowed her drink the play of the skin, as she turned to look at him.

Without a word he reached over cupping her face in his hands, before pulling her close to him and tenderly kissing her. Still kissing, they somehow stumbled their way to the lounge and collapsed onto the couch kissing each other hungrily.

Kaycee whimpered as Ted s fingers gently stroked her breast, she had felt him do this before, now though his touch seemed more urgent, she moaned as she felt his hand slip under her top, then he ran a finger along her bra. This was new he had stroked the skin of her back and stomach before but he had never tried to touch the skin of her breasts. Watching her face while kissing along her jaw, Ted reached round to pop the clasp of her bra. Kaycee whimpered again as he pulled the material aside and ran his fingertips over her breast. Satisfied that she was okay with this, he pulled her top up, gazing at her breasts for the first time; slowly he lowered his head, kissing the exposed skin, before drawing a dusky pink nipple into his mouth.

A soft cry escaped Kaycee s lips as he gently sucked, making her nipple pebble and harden. She quickly became aware of the tingle that started in her belly and spread to her groin. She had felt this before, but never this intense. Her hands came up to caress his head, he switched breasts, treating the other one the same way he had the first, making her cry out again in pleasure from the feeling. Smiling, Ted lifted his head and kissed her lips sweetly, his hands exploring now as he ravaged her mouth. Kaycee clung to him knowing she wanted, needed something, but not sure what it was, only knowing her blood was on fire, and she craved his touch on her body.

Without a word Ted stood up and offered her his hand, when she took it he drew her out of the room and up the stairs to his bedroom. Kaycee followed him trustingly; she had been in his room before. Once inside Ted shut the door and swung her up into his arms, then laid her down on his bed quickly moving to lie beside her.

He smiled tenderly at her as he pulled her close, kissing her deeply before taking the hem of her top in his fingers and pulling it up. She smiled at him as they both sat up so he could pull her top off and throw it aside before doing the same with his own. His hands shook slightly as he reached for her bra straps drawing them down her arms, and then casting is aside. She blushed, looking shyly away as his gaze covered her naked chest. Gently he brushed his hand over one of the mounds listening to the little moan she gave, before caressing it gently then dipping his head and drawing one globe into his mouth licking and sucking. He couldn t believe the strength of his feelings as he gently explored her with his mouth, the pain of his erection almost more than he could bare, he wanted her so much.

Kaycee threw her head back what Ted was doing felt so good, her hands tangled in his hair. He stopped sucking and began to kiss his way over her skin before working his way back up to her mouth; their tongues duelled together before he turned his attention to her ear lobes licking and sucking on them, making her moan and whimper. Then she decided it was his turn, she nibbled and kissed his chest, working her way up she sucked lightly on the pulse point in his throat, before kissing along his jaw, making Ted growl. Their mouths met and fused again, as Ted continued to stroke and fondle her breasts.

His fingers left the round globes and skimmed downwards, making her shiver, and then he tugged at the popper on her shorts. The fastening gave way under his assault, he broke the kiss looking into Kascee s face, she seemed to be okay with what he was doing, confident that she would stop him if she was not happy, Ted continued with what he was doing.

Kaycee s mind was in turmoil, they had never done anything like this before, never gone further than a little stroking and touching with their clothes on. This was all new to her, however she had to admit that she was enjoying it, both what Ted was doing to her and what she was doing to him. She felt him slip a finger into her panties, and tried to suppress a moan as he found her lips with his once more, then started to stroke her mound with his finger.

Ted smirked to himself, he had not planed this, it was a purely natural reaction from both of them, their kiss was becoming more heated as he pulled his finger out, before tugging on the zipper of her shorts. Pulling it down smoothly, he slipped his hand inside and began to explore her more thoroughly.

Kaycee s hand ran down his chest making his skin pebble in goose bumps, especially when it slid over the front of his jeans as she cupped him in her hand. He growled softly as she began to stroke him through the material, he had fantasised about what it might feel like, however all his fantasies were nothing compared to the real thing. He was shocked as he felt himself getting even harder, especially when she found his zipper and tugged it down, slipping her hand inside and stroking him through his boxers.

Groaning softly Ted wondered just how far Kaycee would let him go, he knew what he hopped would happen, but wasn t sure if she would go that far. Still he had to try; his need was becoming so strong, he gripped the waistband of her shorts, beginning to ease them down. Breaking the kiss for a moment, he looked into her eyes, they were trusting, yet at the same time there was something there he had never seen before. Her hips lifted up slightly allowing him to pull the material down her hips and legs. Quickly he sat up; sliding them down her legs and pulling them off, her sandals going with them.

Unconsciously Kaycee licked her lips, making Ted think he had never seen anything sexier in his life. Keeping his eyes locked on hers he stood up quickly shedding his own shorts before joining her back on the bed. Pulling her close he ground his growing arousal against her wet panty clad mound. Both of them groaned and whimpered at the feeling the friction caused.

Baby. Ted said hoarsely, not believing this was actually happening, he half thought at any moment he would wake up from a particularly vivid dream.

Sweetheart. Kaycee was experiencing much the same feeling as Ted right now, half expecting to wake up at any moment.

Do you want to? Ted asked huskily, grinding himself against her again, feeling her buck up against him. I want to make love to you.

Biting her lip Kaycee nodded her head, this all felt too right to stop him. Ted rolled them onto their sides, both trying to help the other remove the last articles of clothing that separated them. Once they were both naked he pushed her back onto the bed taking in the sight of her naked body. Kaycee fought the desire to hide herself from his site, blushing slightly as his eyes roved over her naked flesh. He lent down finding her lips with his own, his hand snaking out to explore her mound as he did so. He traced his fingers through her curls, before sliding between the lips and touching her wet folds. Kaycee whimpered in shock at how good his fingers felt playing with her, it never felt like this when she did it, she reflected.

Ted smiled against her mouth as he felt her reaction, the thought that she was so wet for him made him even harder if that were possible. It was at this point that Kaycee s hand shyly stroked him, and he found her touch made him growl and almost impossibly, grow harder still. They continued to explore each other as they kissed for a few minutes; till Kaycee thought she was going to go crazy with what he was making her feel, and Ted was worried he was going to explode over them from her touch.

Do you trust me? He asked lifting his head and looking at her.

Kaycee couldn t believe how loving and tender he looked. Yes of course. She whispered to him.

Ted pushed her onto her back and straddled her, running his hands over her body, watching her face as he did. Then he began to kiss his way downwards moving slowly, so that eventually his mouth was close to her mound. He used one knee to nudge her legs apart; then settled between them, used his hands to gently push them wider, before bending his head to taste her. Kaycee gave a little squeal, as his tongue traced her sex. Lifting his head and smiling Ted scooted down the bed till he was lying between her legs, dipping his head down once more. He licked and teased her more confidently with his tongue, having read about this and been told about it by friends, he was eager to try it for himself.

Kaycee couldn t believe how good it felt, she had discussed oral with Karen and Andrea, mostly Karen to be fair, however she had never dreamed it would feel this good. He added a finger to his tongue, gently exploring and stimulating her body. Her fingers tangled in his hair as she moaned and whimpered feeling a tingling building in her stomach and making its way down her body, he stoked the fires in her blood as high as they could go, till she exploded for him, her fluids running onto his waiting tongue. Kaycee gave a small scream of pleasure and Ted couldn t help but smile, watching what he had done to her.

Kaycee shivered and shuddered in the aftermath of her orgasm, Ted then worked his way up her body claiming her lips with his own. She tasted herself on him as they kissed, and was surprised when it aroused her even more. He smirked down at her; she could feel his hard length pressed against her. His smirk turned to a look of shock however when she pushed him back onto the bed and positioned her body over his. She began dropping feather light kisses on his chest, working her way down, her fingers lightly stroking and caressing his skin. Ted gasped, as her exploring fingers ghosted over his hard length, and Kaycee felt a thrill of satisfaction. as he twitched against her hand.

She lowered her head, studying him for a moment or two, before gently exploring him with her fingers. Surprised at how velvety soft the skin felt, and yet how hard he was at the same time. She stoked the engorged red head, feeling the wetness of the pre-come leaking from the slit in the end. Ted moaned softly, as she swirled it around the tip with her fingers, however he almost bucked up off the bed as unexpectedly, her warm lips gently slid over it, and she drew him into her mouth. A deep groan escaped his lips, as she gently sucked, before running her tongue over him. Never had he expected that it would feel like this, her mouth was wet and warm and surrounded him as she slowly drew more of him in. She licked and sucked him for only a few seconds; however it was almost too much for him, he reached down pulling her head gently away. Looking up at him surprised and confused, she wondered if she had done something wrong.

Kaycee you gotta stop. He almost groaned at her. You keep that up and it s gonna be over before we get started. He gripped her arms gently and pulled her up his body ravaging her willing mouth with his own as soon as he could reach it. Growling softly as he tasted the tang of himself on her breath.

They kissed again for a few minutes, as they did he reached down fingering her folds again, trying to remember everything he had read and talked about with his friends, about how you got a girl ready for sex, how it was the first time. He wondered if Kaycee was anything like as nervous as he was, it would be the first time for both of them, and he wanted to make it enjoyable for her.

Satisfied she was wet and probably ready for him he reached over to his beside table and pulled out a condom. Kaycee s eyes widened when she saw it, and she wondered for a moment if Ted had planned this out before hand. Then she saw how nervous he was, and thought that he had probably got them just in case things did heat up between them. In fact when she thought about it, she was glad he was considerate enough of her, to think enough ahead about what might happen in their relationship to buy them. Fingers shaking slightly, he ripped the package open and began to roll the latex over his hard length. Looking at him, Kaycee felt a shiver of fear run through her, he looked so big, would be fit inside her, she also wondered how bad the pain would be, everyone said your first time hurt.

Ted looked into her eyes once he was done, he could tell she was a little scared and as much as it would kill him to stop, he had to ask her. Are you sure Kaycee, is this what you want baby?

Biting her lip Kaycee looked up into his eyes, she could see the love for her in them, in spite of any fears she might have she wanted him, wanted him to make love to her. Yes. She almost whispered. I want you.

He nodded and smiled, before a little nervously pushing her down flat onto the bed, remembering what his friends had said, and what he had read about a girls first time. He would have to break the hymen, the piece of skin inside her, by forcing himself through it, and it would hurt her.

I ll be as gentle as I can. He told her.

Kaycee felt her heart swell with the love she felt for him, she was so lucky to have someone as considerate as him. She gave him a beautiful smile, trying to let it show him, what she could not put into words right now. In exchange he gave her such a tender look, that she knew she could endure any pain to make him happy, to give him her virginity. He hovered over her, settling between her legs and looking into her eyes.

Help me. He whispered to her, guiding her hand to his length so that she could help guide him inside.

She nodded, then gasped as she felt him begin to enter her, he felt so big stretching her, as he slid into the wet darkness. Ted gritted his teeth as he pushed slowly into her; he never for a moment imagined anything could feel better than her sweet mouth. This however was so much more, he could feel her tight warmth stretching around him, as her muscles moved to accommodate him.

Oh Kaycee your so tight, you feel so good. He moaned, before claiming her lips in a toe curling kiss, pushing gently, yet steadily into her.

Kaycee s nerves were slipping away, he was big and he was stretching her, but there was no real pain, yes it was a little uncomfortable, as she adjusted to him, but that was all. When he kissed her all she could do was respond to him, as he drove every thought but himself from her head. She clung to him as he felt the barrier within her; he pulled back slightly and then thrust hard against it, breaking thought as he tore it apart. Kaycee gasped and whimpered into his mouth with the pain of it, a tear or two escaped her eyes. Ted gathered her to him, hating that he had, had to hurt her like that, tenderly he kissed her tears away, searching her face to make sure she was all right.

Are you okay? He asked. Was it too bad, did I hurt you too much?

It hurt. She confessed. Not as much as I expected it to though, can you give me a second?

He waited till he was sure she was okay, before thrusting gently into her once more. Slowly and gently he went deeper and deeper, till he was fully encased within her body. Gritting his teeth he struggled for some control, feeling her tight sheath all around him. Once he felt confident he would not come as soon as there was the slightest friction between them, he began to move once more. Steady gentle thrusts into her, he couldn t help smiling as she instinctively found the rhythm to his movements and moved with him. Their two bodies were in perfect sync, as they made love for the first time.

Soon Kaycee felt the tingle start inside her again, as with whimpers and moans escaping her mouth; she knew she was going to orgasm soon. Ted could feel her tightening around him, and knew that when she came there would be no way he could last. She was so tight now; any more pressure and he would explode inside her. He speeded up his movements, thrusting into her willing body harder and deeper, finding her sweet lips and pouring everything he was feeling into his kiss.

Ted. Kaycee pulled away from his lips, shouting his name out as she fell over the edge and came hard, taking him with her, as her muscles squeezed him, so that he came with her, filling the condom with his essense.

He collapsed on top of her, both of them gasping for air, as their release washed over them. He buried his head in her shoulder, and she clung to him as they rode out the very last of their orgasms, then snuggled together in the aftermath of it. After a few moments he lifted his head and looked down at her, she had a blissful expression on her face. Carefully he pulled out of her, surprisingly tender now after he had just come, then rolled onto his side taking her with him, kissing her face, before claiming another kiss.

I love you Kaycee. He told her. Thank you for letting me be your first, and for being mine.

She smiled tenderly and lovingly at him. I only ever wanted you Ted, I love you so much.

They lay there for a few moments, before he removed the condom and got up to dispose of it. Kaycee lay on the bed watching him; he headed to the bathroom to flush it away. When he came back into the room, he went to his chest of drawers and opening a drawer pulled something out from inside. He carried it back to Kaycee and handed it to her, she opened the small box guessing what was inside, it was a beautiful ring, with a single stone in it. She looked up at him as she took it out.

It s a promise ring baby. He said softly. We re too young to get engaged, but this is a promise that I will always love you, and be there for you. He took it from her slipping it onto her finger. It will always be you Kaycee, we re meant to be together, I want to be with your always.

Her eyes were shining as she threw her arms around him kissing his lip. I ll never stop loving you Ted; I want to spend the rest of my life with you.

He pulled her to him, as he rested against the head board with her head resting on his chest. This was how it was meant to be he decided, Kaycee was it, she was the one and he would love her always.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So there you have it Ted and Kaycee s first time I hope you enjoyed it if you did please leave me a review and let me know what you thought,<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

**_First off so sorry not to have updated this story in so long I ve had a massive case of writers block anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. This chapter deals with Ted and Kaycee s time while she is at college and finally starting her own business while Ted is finishing college and getting into his wrestling training, and finally going to FCW. I ve condensed a lot of time in this chapter as I wanted to move the story along and not dwell over that time. So it starts just after them first made love and ends with them making love again as he is relocating to Florida._**

**_I really hope you enjoy this chapter and would love for you to review it and let me know what you think of it. Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter for me KimmieCena and my good friend Starkittie as well as friends who sent me emails to review._**

**_As always I own no one associated to the WWE they belong to themselves, though a girl can dream, this is written for entertainment purposes and no money is being made from this story._**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER NINE<strong>

Now that their relationship had moved to the next level, Ted and Kaycee found themselves sneaking around a bit to avoid being caught. They made love at each others houses when they knew the relevant parents, and his brothers were not around, and like many couples before them they found other places too. By the lake quickly became a favourite place for both of them, being at the same time secluded and romantic.

Ted did confide in Nick and Mark, with whom he had retained his close school friendship, that he and Kaycee were lovers, getting quite a few comments from them. Kaycee for her part told Karen and Andrea, Andrea actually squealed down the phone, she was still a virgin. Karen on the other had wanted to compare notes, she had become sexually active at the age of seventeen and had, a couple of relationships, however nothing she had experienced compared to how Ted was with Kaycee. In fact her own first time had been anything but enjoyable and she was a little jealous at how gentle and caring Ted had been with her friend.

All too soon the summer was over and it was time for them to attend college. Like Ted, Kaycee opted to commute to college each day, and just as they had in school Ted drove her there and back every day. Even though everyone knew Ted and Kaycee were dating several women in his year had been coming onto his since he started, and even with Kaycee there they continued to do so. As always Kaycee was not too worried about it, trusting in Ted and their relationship.

It was also at this time that Ted considered following his Father in being ordained as a Minister. Though he ultimately decided against it Kaycee reassured him she supported him no matter what decision he made. When Ted finished college he decided he wanted to follow in his Fathers footsteps and go into wrestling. He headed off to train with Chris Youngblood, while Kaycee continued on in college, and followed her interest in photography, steadily starting to make a name for herself.

By the time Kaycee graduated from college Ted had moved on to train with Harley Race at his wrestling academy and was attracting some attention. He started wrestling professionally that same year and Kaycee was there to cheer him on in his first match. She had also started her own business, which she called K C s Images; she had sold her work steadily through galleries during her years at college and knew she could make a living with her photography. Ted was proud of her work and that she was doing so well for herself. Kaycee also got herself an agent to help her manage her work load, also to help her chose the best of the job offers she got.

Now that Ted had started a professional wrestling career, he began to travel and Kaycee began to look at her job offers with an eye to travelling in the same areas as her love. When Ted went to wrestle in Japan, Kaycee took up a job offer there so they could spend time together, she also against her agents advice turned down some jobs which would cause them to spend long periods apart. Ted loved that Kaycee was so supportive of his wrestling career, though he did not realise some of the opportunities that she had turned down to be with him.

Ted continued to follow his dream with Kaycee supporting, and when he received a developmental contract with the WWE, in the summer of two thousand and seven, the pair of them went out to celebrate. It was now that things were going to take a change, with neither of them in college and both needing to earn a living with their jobs, before Kaycee had managed to tailor her jobs to Ted s travelling, now however he was relocating to Florida to train in FCW. He knew that there was no way Kaycee could relocate to Florida with him, that night they booked into a hotel and spent the night making love.

Always a considerate and attentive lover, that night however Ted took Kaycee to new heights of pleasure. First he bathed her taking special care to caress and soap every part of her body. Once done he dried her off and swung her up into his arms carrying her to the bed where he gently deposited her on the sheets. Then he opened a bottle of lotion and gently rubbed it all over her taking his time and worshiping her body with his hands and eyes. By the time he was done Kaycee s body was on fire with her desire for him. Her skin felt soft and sleek under his hands as he smoothed the lotion on her, Ted was already aching with his need for her.

He stood at the foot of the bed smiling down at her, she pushed herself up to watch as he stripped off his clothes, smiling when she saw his erection knowing he was as aroused and needy as she was. With a tender loving look on her face she held out her arms to him and he joined her on the bed. He was a little surprised when Kaycee took control flipping him onto his back and smiling down at him. For the first time since they had got to the hotel room they kissed as she bent down and touched her lips to his. Gently their lips fused and moved against each other, then their tongues began to stroke each other, exploring and tasting. Reaching up he tangled his hand in her hair pulling her mouth closer to his deepening the kiss. When they broke apart breathing deeply, she smiled at him before kissing along his jaw feeling the rasp of the stubble there against her lips, slowly she moved to his neck licking and sucking on his sweet spot before kissing her way down and over his chest. Ted moaned softly as her hands joined her mouth in exploring his chest, tantalisingly slowly she worked her way down, paying special attention to the areas she knew he was most sensitive. Her hot wet tongue circled his navel, and she felt his engorged length on her cheek, risking a glance up at him she smiled knowing he was almost twitching in anticipation of her next move.

Gently she cupped his balls; carefully rolling them in her hand making him moan and twitch. She kissed the base of him, pulling a moan from him as she licked her way up to the tip, circling the velvety soft skin with her tongue before she gently nibbled on him, before she finally drew him into her mouth. Ted s hands were fisted in her hair as she licked and sucked on him, drawing him ever closer to his release.

Kaycee, baby oh yes feels so good baby, don t stop. Ted moaned and begged her, wanting to come in her sweet mouth right now every thought but what she was doing to him forgotten in the moment she was creating.

Hearing him beg and knowing he would not last much longer, Kaycee redoubled her efforts, feeling him twitch in her mouth, she knew he was oh so close.

Kaycee, baby. He screamed as he exploded into her mouth.

She swallowed down what he had to offer loving the taste of him, she had always enjoyed the taste of him, and drew out every last drop, feeling him soften and knowing he was satisfied she smiled. Ted lay there for a moment trying to recover, this was not exactly what he had planned on, once Kaycee started though he could not bring himself to stop her, he loved the feel of her mouth on and around him. Finally though he was recovered enough to reach down and pull her up his body so that she lay covering him and he could claim her mouth with his. Holding her close and tasting himself on her, he felt his interest stirring again, not just yet though he told himself, it was time for him to worship her body as he had planned.

Rolling them so that she lay beneath him, he smiled down at her before he began to do to her what she had done to him. He dropped feather light kisses on her face working his way to her ear lobe licking and sucking on it as he drew it into his mouth making her whimper and moan. Then abruptly he left it working his way quickly down her body his mind on the prize between her legs. His knee parted her legs apart so he could settle between them using his hands to spread them wider, he gazed down at her quivering sex. He smiled at her before dipping his head and taking his first taste, his fingers parted her folds as he licked up the juices she had already spilled from his previous ministrations. Slowly and lovingly he brought her closer and closer to the edge his fingers dipping inside and finding her sweet spot so that she was begging him not to stop. He lifted his head as she came, wanting to watch as she fell apart.

Kaycee cried out, her fingers lacing into his hair, as he tipped her over the edge and her body shuddered with her release, dipping back down again he greedily swallowed everything she had to give. Once he had licked up every drop she had to give he kissed his way up her body, claiming her mouth with his once again. His body covering hers, as their hands explored, knowing each others sweet spots and stimulating them. Ted felt himself growing harder as they moved against each other, touching and grinding on each other. Kaycee smiled against his mouth as she felt his manhood growing against her once more.

His fingers dipped down probing her folds, finding her wet and ready for him, he groaned wanting to feel her tight sheath around him once more. He reflected that no mater how often they made love Kaycee remained tight around him. Lifting his hips he found her entrance and eased himself inside, taking his time going slowly unwilling to risk hurting her. Kaycee moaned softly feeling him filling her to the brim as he settled within her. She felt her walls stretching to accommodate him, loving that he was always so gentle always so considerate of her. Once she felt comfortable, she bucked her hips against his and Ted started moving at once, each time he thrust in and out, he took care to hit her g spot so that she was soon crying out begging him not to stop. He watched her come apart, loving that he could do this to her, feeling her tighten around him almost as if she was trying to milk his seed out of him. He struggled to hold off his own orgasm, while he watched her pleasure wanting to do this to her at least once more before it was over.

He loved how good this felt with nothing between them, most times he used a condom, even thought Kaycee was on birth control, but they wanted to make things as safe as they could. However every so often they would be too caught up in the moment to think about anything except making love, this was one of those times, and Ted was enjoying the feeling of skin on skin, it seemed to add an extra dimension to their lovemaking. Kaycee looked up at him, she was trying to flip them over, he smiled at her and went with it, so that she was on top of him. They had learned the rhythm they needed together, as they became more familiar with each others bodies. He reached up to cup her breasts in his hands, as she began to move above him, groaning softly as she directed him where she needed him. He smiled Kaycee was so open about what she was feeling and her pleasure was reflected in face as she came closer and closer to her release once more. At her cries he pulled her forward his lips meshing with hers and flipped them once more, so that she lay beneath him and he was able to thrust into her steadily and bring her to orgasm once more. He stilled as he felt her walls tighten squeezing on him once more, he knew he could not take this again, next time he would come as well. He began to thrust into her harder this time, beginning to take care of his own needs knowing that she was still enjoying this. You feel so good baby. He told her knowing that all too soon he was going to explode and shoot his seed deep into her.

Ted sweet heart, I love you, I love what you do to me. She whimpered, thrusting up against his deeper harder thrusts, enjoying this as much as she had his gentle side wrapping her legs around him as they enjoyed each other.

I m close baby so close. He moaned feeling the tingle inside knowing that nothing could stop what was going to happen now.

She clung to him crying out as each thrust hit her sweet spot again as he pounded into her, and she met each thrust of his by pushing her hips up against him. They both knew what was going to happen and this time as she tightened around him he let himself go with it emptying himself deep inside her. They clung to each other as he collapsed on top of her, her arms and legs wrapped around her as he shuddered out his release inside her.

They lay there for a while like that till at last her legs slipped from around him, falling back onto the bed. Ted lifted his head and looked down at her she was slightly sweaty but he thought she looked perfect in the aftermath of their bliss. He went to move off her, however her arms tightened round him holding him in place, he smiled knowing she liked to snuggle like this for as long as possible after they had made love, at first he had worried he might crush her but in time he had learned to keep his full weight off her and support some of it himself. He could feel himself shrinking inside of her, he lifted slightly as he slipped out of her, positioning himself carefully so not as to hurt his now tender length.

Lifting his hand he brushed a stray strand of hair away from her face. I love you baby. He told her softly. Oh Kaycee part of me doesn t want to go, I want to stay here with you, I don t think I can stand to be away from you.

She lifted her hand up cupping his face with her fingers, as if she was trying to memorise the feel him. Sweetheart this is your dream, you re going to go and learn and then at the end of if you ll be going to the WWE just like your Dad. She smiled at him. It s not going to be forever, and if I don t have a job I ll come visit you and we can spend time together, we can do this.

He smiled at her, this was one of the reasons he loved her so much she supported him unreservedly. He kissed her tenderly, looking deep into her eyes as she kissed him back. She loved this man more than she had ever thought she could love anyone, he was everything to her, if she could have gone with him she would, but they knew they couldn t having her there twenty four seven could distract him from his purpose. Plus she was really starting to make a name for herself now that she had done with college and had been out there working, moving right now could set her career back which he did not want to do to her.

As they kissed again he felt himself start to harden once more and he looked down at her she smiled up at him. Tenderly they made love to each other for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well there you have it I hope you enjoyed it and will keep reading. Hopefully my writers block is gone now and I will be updating more regularly.<strong>_

_**Please let me know what you think by leaving a review for me.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sorry for the wait guys I had this ready to go for a few days but haven t had much internet time. Anyway I hope you enjoy it, if you do could you please leave me a review. As always thanks to KimmieCena and the ever wonderful Starkittie. Yes they are both very supportive of each other and committed in their relationship, will things stay that way read on and see.**_

_**(I think some of my punctuation is getting lost between my notepad documents and uplaoding them to the site especially speach marks and apostrophises, so I appologise for that and hope I have caught them all.)**_

_**Now for the more important bit, I don t own any of the wrestlers mentioned in this story, (if I did well that would be a whole other story) no money is being made from this story it is for entertainment only. The WWE belongs to Vince.**_

_**Hope you will enjoy this Ted is now at FCW and adapting to the life of a WWE wrester meeting people that he will be working for in the WWE itself. Kaycee meanwhile is busy making her own dream come true.**_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TEN<strong>

Ted looked round the training school that was FCW, he had been here for a week now, and he missed Kaycee every day. She had come down here with him and helped him to get settled into his apartment, he was sharing with one of the other wrestlers. Jake Hager, the two of them got on well enough though Ted often wished he could be sharing it Kaycee. He understood why she could not be here, for one thing as she had said she would have been a distraction for him and she did have her own career to think about. Another part of him though, a part that he tried to silence knowing it was selfish, said that if she really loved him she would do everything in her power to be with him. He had no idea that Kaycee had already compromised her career by turning down several high profile opportunities, to travel with him when he was wrestling for Harley Races World League Wrestling and also when he toured Japan with Pro Wrestling Noah.

"Hey come and meet a few people." Jake called over to him.

Ted smiled and walked over as Jake introduced him to several people that looked a little familiar. "This is Harry Smith, son of the British Bulldog, his Cousins Nattie Neidhart daughter of Jim the anvil Neidhart and Teddy Hart, the son of B J Annis, and lastly their friend T J Wilson he trained in the Hart dungeon along with Harry Teddy and Nattie." "Guys this is Ted DiBiase son of the Million Dollar man." Jake seemed to have the info on everyone.

They all shook hands and started talking about being the children of famous wrestlers and the kind of pressure it put on them. The group of them clicked and soon got onto other topics. They invited Ted to go out with them after training and grinned when he explained he was going to phone his girlfriend. Nattie cooed at that while the guys looked at him like he was crazy turning down a night out to call his absent girlfriend.

Waiting in the empty apartment Ted began to wonder if maybe the other guys were right that it was stupid to wait here for Kaycee to call when he could be out having fun. The phone rang and he picked it up smiling as he heard her voice on the other end of the line. In that moment all his doubts vanished, she was the one for him and hearing her voice was better than being out with the boys. In fact once they began to talk he was glad that he had stayed in Kaycee was planning to come and visit for a week after doing a small promotional job for a ballet company. They had been very impressed with her work and paid her an excellent tip on top of what she had quoted the job for. She had decided to take a short break and visit him.

Ted waited eagerly for her arrival wanting to show off his beautiful girlfriend to the other wrestlers. Kaycee arrived with a bag full of clothes and a bag full of cameras. While Ted trained she wandered around the local area taking pictures, she would have loved to go to the training area and photograph there too, but was uncertain she would be allowed to, so did not ask. They went out with the other wrestlers a couple of times while she was there and she could not help noticing the blond who was hanging all over Ted whenever she could. Kaycee could not help wondering if there would be a time when that would not happen, he was a good looking guy and women seemed to fawn over him.

Since she was now using digital cameras and computers for her work, it was not surprising that Jake saw her work. After looking at her photos he told her she should be a professional saying she was really good, Kaycee decided not to mention that it was what she did for a living. It was Jake that got her into the training arena after telling the trainers about how good her work was. She took photos for several of the wrestlers there deciding she liked Nattie and her cousins but unsure about some of the others. She hit it off well with Harry Smith since his Dad was British like her, he loved to hear her talk about some of the places she had been before she moved to America. When she had been out with them she had not really had much of a chance to talk to any of them, so being at the arena was a chance to get to know some of the people Ted was working with.

She also noticed that the blond that had been hanging around Ted when they went out was working there too; still Kaycee trusted her man and tried not to let it bother her. All too soon there time together was over and Kaycee had to go back to Clinton she was having another showing of her work at the gallery and was hopping to sell several pieces. She and Ted kissed goodbye at the airport and she promised to come and visit again as soon as she could. While Ted for his part promised he would be home to see her and his family when he could.

The next month carried on in the same way Kaycee and Ted called each other every day, and Kaycee managed to get down to see him for a couple of days when she could. Things began to change after this however one evening when Kaycee called there was no answer from her lover and it went straight to voice mail surprised as it was something that had never happened before she kept trying till gone midnight but all she got was voice mail and he did not get back to her. Ted called the following day and told her his phone had been turned off and he had not realised, promising her he would be more careful in future.

Things were fine for the next couple of days then it happened again. This time he claimed he had had to make a few calls and lost his charger so that the battery had run down. Once more he promised to see that it did not happen again. For the next week things were okay they called and spoke every day, and Kaycee managed to get a couple of days off to visit him. They spent as much time as they could together and everything seemed fine. Though Kaycee notice the blond she found was called Mayrse giving her funny looks and hanging off Ted whenever the opportunity arose. Once back home again Kaycee called him as she had before their time together. Things seemed okay then one day Kaycee called and the phone just rang and rang and then eventually went to voice mail. This time Ted claimed he had left his phone at the arena and had to wait till the next day to get it back.

Kaycee was a little concerned that Ted was losing and forgetting things and worried that he might have got hurt more than he was telling her. In fact she was so concerned that when a job got cancelled she decided to surprise him with a visit. Kaycee arrived at the airport and hired a car, driving to the arena she was pained to see Ted outside with Maryse in his arms kissing her, he had not seen her and she turned the car around and drove away. Once she was far enough away she broke down and cried not able to believe what she had seen. She called Ted s number and he picked up at once, sounding overjoyed when she told him that she would be there for a visit. Pretending she had got a later flight than she had she arranged to meet him at the apartment.

Once they were together Ted told her how they were working on their mike skills and doing storylines. He said some of it was awkward when the guys had to be involved with the women and sometimes they had to practice things so it look natural when they did it for an audience. Though he did not say anything about a story line with Maryse, Kaycee decided that must be what she had seen and Ted did not want to upset her by saying anything about it.

Kaycee enjoyed her visit, meeting some more of the wrestlers that were there and renewing her acquaintance with Harry and Nattie, though she could not be unaware of the looks that Maryse shot her way from time to time. Everything with Ted seemed fine though Kaycee could not help but notice when they made love he was not as gentle and attentive as normal, in fact at times he was a little rough and actually hurt her. Still she put it down to the fact that he was working hard wanting to get to the WWE and tried not to let him know that she was sore.

After Kaycee s visit Ted managed to get a few days off to come home and they spent the day and had dinner with his parents one day, spending another with her s. Kaycee had got a place of her own and Ted stayed with her in the modest little one bed roomed apartment. His parents and hers though not totally approving of the arrangement didn t say too much. In the minds of both sets of parents at some point Ted and Kaycee would be getting married.

The pair both enjoyed his visit and hung out with their friends from school, Nick and Mark and Andrea and Karen, it was fun to get together and talk. Nick was in a relationship and Mark and Andrea were actually seeing each other having hooked up over the summer. Karen though was seeing a couple of guys but not in a relationship as such with either of them causing Kaycee and Andrea to worry about her, their friend seemed to be bouncing from guy to guy right now.

All too soon Ted s time in Clinton was over and he had to go back to Florida and his training, he and Kaycee said a long goodbye at the airport and she promised that as soon as she was able she would visit him at FCW. For his part Ted promised to phone her that evening. All the way back on the plane he felt guilty, yes he loved Kaycee but being with the guys at FCW seeing how the women threw themselves at them, Ted wanted a little of that too. When Kaycee had called him and it kept going to voice mail he had hooked up with a ring rat, now however he was hooking up with Maryse; that was where he had been when Kaycee had tried to call him and could not get hold of him. As far as he was concerned it was nothing more than sex, sex he sometimes felt Kaycee should have been with him to provide.

There were times he was jealous of her success feeling she was putting her career ahead of him, at other times he knew he was being foolish, knowing Kaycee was working as hard for her dream as he was for his. However at those times when he felt abandoned or alone Maryse was there to fulfil a need he felt he deserved to have filled. The times that Kaycee had been unable to get him, he had been with her. He felt guilty after but at the time it seemed that he had as much right to have sex as any of his friends. Nattie and T J were together but the other guys regularly picked up women, ring rats really at the local bars and clubs, at least he wasn t doing that.

Maryse picked him up from the airport, she was jealous knowing he had been with Kaycee and wanted to show Ted how much better she could be for him than some little wanna be. Her wild kisses when they met drove any thought but pounding into her out of his mind as they headed to her apartment, she had a place alone and they always went there for sex.

Kaycee waited and waited for Ted to call her after his plane landed, however she waited in vain as no call came and she fell asleep holding her phone in her hand on the couch.

The next morning Kaycee woke up with a crick in her neck to the ringing of her phone." Baby I m so sorry." Ted s voice sounded in her ear. "When I got back I got called into a major meeting, I didn t have a chance to call and by the time I got out of it, it was so late I figured you d be asleep."

Kaycee smiled. "Well I was worried when you didn t call but I understand this is your dream Ted sweetheart and you have to do everything you can to make it a reality."

Ted swallowed he felt really bad right now, the sex with Maryse last night had been good, but nothing like making love to Kaycee, it was just he was a man and he had needs, if only she would have move to Florida with him he wouldn t need to be sneaking around. Really it was Kaycee s fault if she had picked up and come with him he could have had sex on tap.

"I m going to be a member of the Next Generation Hart Foundation, this is big baby. He told her. I ll be working with other second and third generation stars; this could be the real start of me getting to the WWE."

"Oh Ted I m so happy for you." Kaycee enthused. "Sweetheart this could be what you need to make it to the big leagues; I m so happy for you and so proud of you."

Ted felt even guiltier that he already did at her delight for him, he had known about joining the group before he left for Clinton but at least it gave him an excuse now why he had not called her the night before. They talked a while longer before he made the excuse that he had to get to the arena to get off the phone.

He made his way to the arena and greeted the guys, Maryse was hanging in the background, she gave him a knowing smile. The French Canadian blond couldn t get over what a great lover he was, she just wished he would finish things with Kaycee and be with her all the time. She understood she told herself that it was hard on him the other woman was his high school sweet heart, however now he was with her and he needed to let Kaycee go.

Ted gave her a small smirk and turned his attention to the others, Harry was talking about how they missed Kaycee and were looking forward to seeing her again. Feeling another twinge of guilt, Ted smiled and told them she would be back when she could get time off.

"You sure are a lucky guy." Harry went on. "I can t think of any other woman who would manage to get time off to visit any of us for days at a time. What does she do work evenings and weekends so she can have a couple days in a row to visit you?"

Ted smiled; he had not told anyone that Kaycee had her own business; however Harry s words made him feel even more guilty. Kaycee did indeed work hard and make time for him in her schedule, what he was doing to her was not fair, he knew he should end things with Maryse, she was just sex after all. Yes he liked her and she was good in bed, he did not have to be so gentle with her, however it was Kaycee that he loved, Kaycee that was heaven in bed. Maryse was good sex but his heart belonged to the toffee brown haired brunette that he had loved since he first met her.

"So!" T J began with a smile." Are you going to come out with us tonight, or are you going to be boring and wait in for your woman's call?"

They all thought Ted would say he would wait for Kaycee's call instead he surprised them with his answer. He had glanced over at Maryse who blew him a kiss from where the others could not see. It would be great to go out with her, then go back to her place for a night of wild sex he decided. "I ll come out with you guys for a while." He replied.

"Okay way to go Teddy." Jake said with a grin.

"Hey don t call me Teddy." He said throwing a punch at Jake while the others laughed knowing he did not like to be called that.

They made their plans to go out that night, with a wink at Maryse Ted let her know they would have plans of their own before everyone got down to work for the day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well I really hope you like my little offering, Ted is changing while Kaycee is staying the same.<strong>_

_**Please, please, pretty please with sugar on top leave me a review and tell me what you think.**_

_**Happy Easter all :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Okay been a bit longer than I hopped but here is the next chapter of Kaycee and Ted's story thanks to Starkittie and KimmieCena for the reviews please if anyone else reading would review it would be great. _**

**_As if you needed telling I don't own Ted or any of the other wrestlers they belong to themselves and I guess to Vince and the WWE. Nothing is being made from this story it is written purely for entertainment. _**

**_I hope you will enjoy this chapter Ted is still being a bad boy and Kaycee is becoming more suspicious will she find out the truth? Read on. _**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ELEVEN<strong>

The phone once again went to voice mail. Kaycee couldn t believe this was happening to her again, she had been trying to call Ted for the last two hours, the phone rang and rang, however he was not picking up. Tears pricked behind her eyes, what was going on she wondered? Their visit had been so good, they had, had a great time with family and friends. Now suddenly she couldn t get hold of him, she understood that things were coming together for him, yet surely he could have at least sent her a text to let her know what was happening, how long did that take?

She knew she shouldn t be thinking this, she knew Ted loved her, yet Kaycee couldn t help thinking what if her were cheating on her. She'd seen what the lifestyle was like for them in Florida, yes Nattie and T J had a good strong relationship, however they were with each other at FCW, the others seemed to embrace a lifestyle of partying and one night stands, what if Ted was doing the same? Kaycee tried to put such thoughts out of her head, but they kept coming back no matter how hard she tried not to let them. After another hour of trying to reach him and getting nothing the tears started to flow, in all the time since they had started dating she had been sure and secure in his love, unworried by any of the women who had flirted with or come onto him, now though she just didn t know what to think.

She wondered about moving to Florida to be with him, it would mean setting back her career, and she already had her agent Talia on her case about the job offers she turned down, just so she could spend more time with Ted. If she up and moved the woman would have a melt down, right now she was pitching that Kaycee was a perfectionist who liked to pick her jobs carefully, she didn t like it but it seemed to be working. If Kaycee moved to Florida however it would mean at least a month probably more, of not working, while she looked for a place to live and a studio to work out of, plus all the hassle of moving itself. Then there was the fact she did not know how long he would be in Florida, would he only be there for a few months for her then to have to up sticks and move again when he had to go somewhere else?

Kaycee ended up crying herself to sleep; she woke to the phone ringing and sat up from where she had slumped over on the couch." Hello." She said sleepily not knowing what time it was, her head was thumping and she felt rotten.

"Kaycee baby are you okay, I am so sorry." Ted s voice sounded in her ear and brought a lump to her throat.

"Ted." She said softly almost struggling to get the words out. "Where were you?"

"Baby, the guys talked me into going out with them for a drink and one led to another and then another and before I realised it, it was gone midnight." "I swear to you I only meant to have one or two and then come back and call you."

Kaycee wanted to ask him just what was going on, if he was fed up with her, if he wanted to end things; however she knew that over the phone was not the way to do it. "I was worried." She said softly.

"I know baby and I m sorry, I should have been more considerate of you."

He smiled over at Maryse who was making her way in from the bathroom, the blond rolled her eyes and sighed when she realised he was talking to Kaycee. Why the hell couldn t he just finish things with her so that the two of them could openly be together, she was falling in love with Ted and was getting tired of sneaking around. Smiling back at him, she wondered how hard it would be to guilt him into buying her something nice. She already had earrings and a necklace that she had got him to buy her to make up for being with Kaycee when she visited, it would be nice to have a bracelet to go with them, he could afford it after all his family was loaded.

Kaycee sniffed and Ted realised she was close to tears. "Baby I love you." He said swallowing hard knowing how much he was hurting her. "Next time they ask I ll tell them no." He really had meant to call her last night the plan was to leave the club call Kaycee and then spend the night with Maryse but it had not worked out that way.

Maryse almost ground her teeth as she heard him tell his girlfriend that he loved her. He had never expressed his feelings for her, however she was sure he loved her, the gifts he had got her, his always wanting to be with her, he had to have feelings for her.

"Okay." Kaycee said feeling better now she was talking to him. "How are things going down there,?" "I ll try and visit again as soon as I can, I have a big job in a couple of days which will take a couple of weeks, then I can take a few days off.

"Oh baby, yeah that sounds great." He smiled, Maryse forgotten as he thought of holding Kaycee in his arms and making love to her, of spending time together and doing things. He heard about a great hunting spot and wanted to try it out; Maryse would not have been seen dead doing something like that but he knew his girl would be up for it. "I know just what we can do."

They talked for a while longer before he promised to call her that evening and said goodbye. Putting down the phone, he turned to look at Maryse, she smiled sweetly at him before walking over and kissing his lips. At first his guilt made him want to push her away, but she deepened the kiss, and he felt his interest stirring. It wasn t long before thoughts of Kaycee and the guilt he was feeling were pushed aside and he was having sex with Maryse. After as she planned she tried to tease him into buying her something, instead Ted told her they had to leave, he did however take a couple of minutes to order Kaycee some of the pink roses he always sent her, as an apology and a way to ease his guilty conscience.

He made sure to call Kaycee that evening before heading over to see Maryse. The other woman was pouting and giving him a hard time till he agreed to pick her up a little something the next day, after which she was all over him. Ted made sure to call Kaycee every day and be there for her calls the rest of that week; however he spent most of his nights with Maryse.

Jake was beginning to question Ted s continuing absence; he wondered where the other man was spending his time. However they never really got to talking about as Jake thought it was the other guys business he did hope Kaycee would not get hurt though; he liked her as a person.

Kaycee was feeling much happier, she and Ted were talking every day and he was so sweet when they talked plus she loved the roses he sent her. She told herself she was just being stupid, women had flirted with Ted all through their relationship and he had ignored them all, why would now be different. Things were different for him now, he was so much closer to realising his dream, the people he was with now could be his work colleagues for years to come, he had to have a good relationship with them.

Her own job was going really well, she was having a great time on this shoot, everyone was really friendly and the people were easy to work with. She also managed to get some photos taken that she would add to her gallery showings. She had not told Ted but one of her photos had just sold for $100,000, it was the most she had ever made for one. The price of her work made her a more in demand artist; Talia was getting more and more job offers as well as requests for commissions from corporate businesses. If she took up all the offers she had for work she'd need twenty eight hours in a day and eight days in a week. She loved that she could be picky about what she did, of course Talia would have liked her to take the more high profile better paying jobs, however Kaycee was always aware of her relationship with Ted and often opted for jobs that would allow her to spend the most time she could with him.

Ted was making sure to be there for Kaycee's call to him, also making sure that he always made his calls to her. What she didn t know was that he was spending his nights after their calls with Maryse, part of him hated himself for what he was doing, another part asked who was it hurting? He made time for Kaycee everyday and when she was there he stayed away from the other woman. He never stopped to think about how Maryse might be feeling, nor how much it would hurt Kaycee were she ever to find out about what he was doing.

Kaycee finished the shoot and headed back home to get her work printed up, she was excited to see Ted again soon, she had missed him so much. Working hard Kaycee was able to finish everything a day early and decided she would fly down and surprise Ted. Picturing his surprised face when he saw her she booked her ticket and was quickly on her way to Florida. Arriving at the airport she didn t bother with a rental but got a cab to Ted's shared apartment. However when she got inside no one was there. Stopping to think for a while, she decided maybe he would be at the training arena, picking up the phone she called another cab and headed there.

As she was preparing to pay the driver she saw Ted and Maryse exit the building heading to their cars, they were too far away for Kaycee to attract Ted's attention so she instead instructed the driver to follow them. At first she assumed he was heading back to his apartment, however it quickly became apparent that he was not, he seemed to be heading in the same direction as the blond French Canadian wrestler. She sat in the cab watching as they both parked their cars, saw Ted grab the other woman s hand and pull her to him. Tears ran down Kaycee's face as she watched them kiss, here it was proof of the suspicions that she had, had but denied, Ted was seeing someone else.

Unable to look away she watched as the couple walked into the building, then she told the driver to take her back to Ted's apartment where she picked up her things and then asked him to take her to the nearest hotel.

After she had booked herself a room, Kaycee gave into the pain and cried her heart out, she called herself every kind of idiot for not seeing the truth before. All the signs had been there, the missed calls, the way she couldn t get hold of him at times. She had been so sure though, wanted to believe that after the way woman had always thrown themselves at him and he had ignored them, that he would always be faithful.

Her phone rang and she picked it up. "Hey baby how are you, I can t tell you how glad I am that you re going to be here soon." It was Ted the tears silently coursed down her cheeks. "Baby are you there?"

"Yes I m here." She sniffed. "Where are you?"

"Oh just hanging out at the apartment, thinking about the fact you ll be here tomorrow." He lied to her. "Are you okay you sound odd?"

"I've just got the sniffles." She lied back. "I've taken something for it so I should be good tomorrow."

"That's good; don t want my girl getting sick." He smiled, as Maryse walked across the room ignoring him, as he talked to his girlfriend. "I was thinking if you d like to we could go on a hunting trip while you re here."

"Yes I d like that." She couldn t believe that he was lying to her like this.

"Well baby I ll let you rest I ll be there at the airport to pick you up tomorrow, love you."

"I'll see you then." She told him through the tears. "I love you too."

Putting the phone down she lay on the bed and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well there you have it, Kaycee knows whats going on, how will she act when she see's Ted, what will he do when he see's her, and how will Maryse react when she has to see Ted and Kaycee together, more to come soon.<strong>_


	12. Chapter 12

**_So things are hotting up a bit now Kaycee knows about Ted and Maryse or at least is pretty sure what's going on. How does Maryse feel about being the other woman, or does she think it's all over between Ted and Kaycee. These questions will be answered in this chapter, I hope you will enjoy it. Please review and let me know what you think._**

**_As always I only own Kaycee and my own OC's everything else is the WWE's this is being written for entertainment only._**

**_Hope you enjoy._**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWELVE<strong>

The next morning Kaycee woke up with puffy eyes and a splitting headache. She dragged herself to the bathroom and took in her appearance, she looked awful. First she took a shower and then applied some product to her eyes trying to reduce the puffiness, next she used eye wash to try and take out the redness. Once she was finished in the bathroom, she headed back into the bedroom to get dressed, glancing at the room service menu, she decided she didn't feel like breakfast. In the end she packed her bag and headed down to the restaurant ordering a glass of fruit juice and wondering just how to ask Ted just what was going on. She loved him, and she didn't want to loose him, but she couldn't just close her eyes to what was going on. Her suspicions had proved to be true by the looks of things; he was cheating on her with Maryse.

Checking out of the hotel she asked them to call her a cab and headed back to the airport. Wandering into the arrivals area Kaycee went into the shop and bought herself a book, sitting there she intended on waiting out the time till her originally planned flight to arrived, trying to read till it was time for Ted to come and collect her, however she just read the same page over and over or at least she tried to in reality all she could see was Ted and Maryse kissing and heading into the building.

Dropping her head into her hands, Kaycee replayed over in her mind once more what had happened. Ted getting out of one car Maryse out of the other, the way they held hands, the way they kissed, it all said to her that they were intermit. She glanced at her watch and at the arrivals board; the flight she should have been on was in so she grabbed her bag up and headed for the doors acting as if she had just arrived. Looking round she saw no sign of Ted, a sinking feeling started in her stomach as she wondered where he was. He was twenty minutes late when she tried to call him, it went straight to answer phone. Struggling against the tears she tried not to think about where he was or who he was with. Finally after waiting an hour she went to the rental desk, after hiring a car, she drove it to his apartment, sure she would find he was not there and had not been all night.

Ted groaned and opened his eyes, he had, had an intense night with Maryse, he glanced round the room the curtains were open and he saw the sun was well up in the sky. The blond lay next to him curled around him a slight smile on her face as she slept. He lay there for a moment trying to collect himself, then grinned as he remembered today was the day Kaycee was coming for a visit. Sitting up he glanced at the clock and registered the time, shit he was late to pick her up, jumping out of the bed he disturbed Maryse who looked at him in confusion.

"The alarm never went off, I'm gonna be late getting Kaycee." He missed the smirk on Maryse's face as she said it.

Jumping out of the bed he threw his clothes on, grabbing his cell phone, not noticing that it had been turned off.

"I'll see you at work." He told her running out of the door without a backward glance, already thinking about Kaycee and what he was going to say to her. Jumping into his car he pulled out his cell, surprised to see that it was turned off, quickly turning it on he at once called Jake and asked him to tell Kaycee if she turned up at the apartment that he had been on his way to get her and broken down. Sighing Jake agreed to tell her what Ted asked if she showed up, he also headed into Ted's room and made it look as if the bed had been slept in. He didn't know where his room mate had been, and he didn't want to know, the less he knew the better; however they were friends kind of, so he'd watch the other mans back. He heard Kaycee's knock at the door and hurried to answer it, before she used the key he knew she had to let herself in.

"Kaycee." He smiled at her. "Good to see you, Ted's got car trouble, he was on his way to pick you up and broke down."

Giving him a wan smile back Kaycee wanted to believe him, however she just couldn't. "Oh is that what happened?" She asked. "I tried to call him but it went straight to voice mail."

"He must have lost the signal." Jake lied. "There are some places between here and the airport where it's really patchy."

Before she could say anything in reply Kaycee's phone began to ring.

"Hey baby I am so sorry." Ted began as soon as she answered it. "I was on my way to get you and my car broke down, then I couldn't get a signal, its all fixed now, where are you?"

Kaycee's voice caught in her throat a little as she replied. "I'm at your apartment, Jake told me what happened." She wanted to ask why he called his friend first and not her, but the words wouldn't come.

Ted smiled as he heard her voice again seemed like things were okay. "I'm on my way now baby, I'll see you soon, I've missed you so much Kaycee, I love you." He pocket his phone and drove back to the apartment.

Back in her own apartment Maryse laughed softly to herself, Ted hadn't realised that she had turned off both his phone and the alarm, hopping he would over sleep and be late to get Kaycee from the airport. This time the other woman was not leaving without knowing about her and Ted she decided, she had, had enough of Kaycee and wanted her gone so she could have Ted all to herself. So while Ted raced back to his own apartment and his girlfriend Maryse laid her plans, plans that involved Kaycee knowing what was going on, so that she would leave and never come back.

Ted dashed into the apartment once he was out of his car and pulled Kaycee into his arms kissing her hungrily, he could not believe how much he had missed her. Kaycee took in the sight of him, his clothes looked rumpled, he had not shaved, and as he held her closer she smelt another woman's scent on him. From what she had seen yesterday, she knew he had spent the night in Maryse's bed. When they went into the bedroom and she saw the messed up bed she knew Jake was covering for him. If Ted recognised any reluctance on Kaycee's part he did not show it.

He pulled her to the bed, hands already tugging at her clothes, his mouth fastening to hers again as he kissed her needily, it had been too long since they had made love. Sighing softly to herself Kaycee decided to pretend nothing was wrong for the moment and kissed him back, she loved this man and part of her wanted to be with him no matter what. Quickly they undressed each other falling back onto the bed. Kaycee surrendered to him wanting to be in this moment and no other, however she quickly realised something was wrong. He didn't make sure she was ready like he usually did, and when he entered her it was painful, he was rougher than she was used to, she clung to him trying to adjust but she didn't get the chance. Tears formed in her eyes as she clung to him trying not to cry out from his treatment of her.

Ted didn't realise how rough he was being with her, he was so used to having sex with Maryse that he didn't realise he was making love to Kaycee the same way her would have to her.

"Come on Kaycee." He demanded.

She couldn't believe he was acting this way with her, where had her loving, caring Ted gone. Normally he took care of her in a tender loving way, now though he seemed to not care about her at all. For the first time ever Kaycee faked it, and felt Ted empty himself deep inside her. Almost immediately he rolled away from her lying beside her, while she fought back the tears.

"You're the best babe." He told her leaning over and kissing her lips quickly. "I gotta get to the arena though, why don't you have a rest and then come over later then we can go out with the guys tonight."

She looked up at him meeting his eyes, since when did he call her babe, he'd always called her baby, while she had always called him sweetheart, it was like she could feel him slipping away from her.

"Okay." She said softly hiding her pain from him.

Kissing her once more before he got out of bed, Ted smiled to himself, it was always great having Kaycee with him, he had missed her so much when she was at home. He took a quick shower and grabbed some clean clothes to dress in before hurrying off to the arena, hopping he would not be in too much trouble for being late.

Once she was sure he was gone Kaycee gave in to her pain and sobbed into her pillow, crying herself into a restless sleep, in which she saw Ted with Maryse but was unable to make him notice her.

Once she woke up she ran herself a bath to ease her tenderness and lay there in the water wondering what she should do. She loved Ted and she had a feeling she always would no matter what, the question was did he love her any more or had he moved on with his emotions and just didn't know how to tell her? Finally unable to stand it any longer she grabbed her camera and went out to shoot some pictures, trying to find solace in her other love.

At work Ted felt on top of the world telling the others that Kaycee was visiting and making plans for the two of them to go out with the others that night. He saw Maryse looking over at him and smiled at her but made no attempt to respond to the sly kiss she blew him, his girl was here and he did not need her right now. To say she was unhappy about the way he was acting was an understatement, she didn't understand what hold Kaycee had on the man, but she was determined by the end of this visit it would be gone. Smiling at Nattie she agreed with the other woman to go out with the guys that night, knowing Nattie wanted to be with T J and knowing Ted would be there with Kaycee she hoped she could begin to make the other woman realise that he was with her now, and no longer needed or loved her.

Once she had been out for a while Kaycee felt a little better and got a cab to the arena, pleased to see her friends and reassured by how they greeted her. Guessing that they didn't know about Ted and Maryse, being sure that if they did Nattie or Harry would not have kept it from her. She couldn't help noticing though the way that Maryse flirted with Ted, at times it was very obvious and she was surprised to find how much she wanted to drive her fist into the other woman's face. Ted for his part ignored Maryse flirting with him as he always ignored other women when Kaycee was around. Nattie noticed what was going on and was puzzled by it, yes the blond French Canadian flirted with Ted now and then but why was she being so obvious about it now she wondered?

Once the day at the arena was over Ted drove Kaycee back to the apartment and Jake made himself scarce while she cooked the two of them a meal. He held her in his arms after they had eaten while she washed the dishes standing behind her at the sink nibbling on her neck. Leaving the dishes to drain the pair of them changed ready to go out, they got a cab to the club where they were all meeting up. The others were already there and soon they were having drinks and dancing. Trying to put on a brave face and pretend that everything was okay, Kaycee joined her friends on the dance floor, Ted watched for a few moments before he went to join her. They danced together and she found herself playing lets pretend, acting as if everything was all right. Maryse watched seething as the two of them ground and moved on each other, that should be her dancing with him, not the other woman.

When Ted excused himself to go to the bathroom, Maryse followed him pouncing on him once they were away from the others. She kissed his lips hungrily, she was wearing the jewellery he had given her, but after seeing what Kaycee had on she planned on getting more out of him, not knowing that apart from the promise ring Kaycee had bought it all herself.

"Maryse no stop it." Ted pushed her away glancing round to see if anyone had noticed what the blond was doing.

"Its okay Teddy no one can see." She purred at him. "I miss you can't we slip away for a while." She smiled seductively at him.

"No you know I can't." He told her as he turned away. "I'm here with Kaycee, this is our time together." He walked away missing the look of fury on her face. Walking back he pulled his girlfriend into his arms and held her close.

Kaycee sighed softly; she caught a whiff of the other woman's perfume on him and wondered what the two of them had been doing. Nattie noticed the sad look on her face wondering what was wrong with her friend. Maryse wandered back up to the group after a while Ted left to get more drinks for him and Kaycee and Maryse saw her chance, walking up to the other woman she smiled at her. Though she was tempted to roll her eyes Kaycee smiled back.

"Hey." Maryse said. "I was wondering if you'd like to go and do a spot of shopping tomorrow, I know you're here to see Ted, but a girl can always use a spot of shopping, Nattie how about it?" She turned slightly to involve the other woman.

"Oh yeah shoes." Nattie said happily.

With Nattie involved there was not way Kaycee could say no, without making her friend wonder why she did not want to go, so she nodded her head in the affirmative.

"So why don't you come over to my place about twoish?" Maryse asked. "We'll take my car to collect Nattie, then hit the shops."

"Sounds like a plan." The other blond said as Maryse got a piece of paper and a pen out of her purse and wrote down her address, not knowing that the brunette already knew where she lived.

The group continued to enjoy the club till about two in the morning when they decided to call it a night and head back to their respective homes. Ted cuddled and kissed Kaycee in the back of the cab on the way to his apartment. Then once they were in his room proceeded to make love to Kaycee a little more gently than he had before, but not as gently as he normally would have. Kaycee tossed and turned for a while before finally falling asleep, listening to Ted's gentle snore, neither of them realising that the following day would bring their worlds crashing down.

When they got up the next day Ted told Kaycee he was going to arrange the hunting trip for them that afternoon. Reassuring him that was fine and that she had plans with the girls, Kaycee smiled and kissed him goodbye after they had had breakfast out and walked back to his apartment taking pictures on the way.

At the arena Maryse cornered Ted where no one else could see, asking him if he could meet her at her apartment that afternoon. Hesitating for a moment, before she told him she needed help with something, he finally agreed thinking he owed her that much. After they finished up at the arena he followed her back to her apartment and inside. Once they were there she pounced on him pulling him into the bedroom.

"I need you Teddy." She muttered against his mouth as he tried to push her away.

He knew he was sunk as she started pulling at his clothes, already feeling himself growing aroused. He allowed her to remove his clothing and her own, telling himself Kaycee would never know, she was out shopping with Nattie. He growled softly as she pushed him onto his back and began to kiss her way down his chest, before drawing him into her mouth. He enjoyed her giving him head, but not as much as he did when Kaycee did it for him, he tried not to think about her, knowing he would only feel guilty at what he was allowing the other woman to do if he did. Finally he flipped her over and drove into her willing waiting body.

Kaycee got out of the cab after paying the driver and headed into Maryse's building to the door of her apartment, the other woman had told her she would leave the door open for her, so she walked in after getting no response to her knock. All too soon she heard the sound of the couple having sex and recognised Ted's voice. Choking on a sob she followed the sounds not believing he was here with the other woman when he told her he was going to arrange a hunting trip for them. She stopped at the door and looked at the pair of them. She missed the look of triumph in the other woman's eyes as they looked at each other. Ted took a few seconds to be aware that something had changed; when he did he looked over his shoulder right at Kaycee.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well now Kaycee knows the truth, how do you think everyone involved will react? Will Maryse get what she wants, will Ted talk Kaycee round or will she walk away out of his life?<strong>_

_**I know I left it on a cliff hanger I was feeling evil.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**First off thanks to Starkittie and KimmieCena for the reviews and thanks to those of you who have my story on alert and have favoured it.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay here we go with the next chapter of the story just how will Kaycee react to finding Ted and Maryse together well you are about to find out. She may not react the way you expected her to. Hope you are going to enjoy this chapter if you are easily offended or do not like mature content you might want to skip some of it cos this chapter is one of the ones that is the reason for this story being rated M.<strong>_

_**Also you might want to check out what Ted and his girlfriend say to each other when he finds her cheating on him in chapter one, just saying**_

_**Please review and let me know what you think**_

_**As always I only own Kaycee and my other OC everyone and everything else belongs to themselves and the WWE. This story is written for entertainment only and nothing is being made from it.**_

_**And now on with the story**_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER THIRTEEN<p>

When Ted looked over his shoulder to see what had Maryse's attention he was shocked to see Kaycee standing there. The sight of her looking at them was like a bucket of cold water being thrown over him. Pulling away from Maryse Ted grabbed his T-shirt pulling it on as if that would hide what they had been doing; he took in the look of pain and sadness on Kaycee's face, and the guilt gnawed at him.

"Kaycee baby I can explain it's not what it looks like." He walked towards her holding his hands out begging her to understand.

She took a step back not wanting him to touch her right now, while Maryse gave her a triumphant smirk from the bed, everything was going just as she planned, the other woman would be on a plane by the end of the day and she would have Ted all to herself. Looking at her Kaycee realised that she had been set up the blond had arranged this, she wanted them to be caught so she could rub the fact that she was now with him.

"What is there to explain?" Kaycee asked quietly. "You said you were going to make arrangements for our hunting trip instead you're here with her."

"I was going to." Ted took another step forward, wanting to wrap her in his arms and hold her tight; he couldn't believe he had been caught. "Its just Maryse asked me to come over and help her with something, one thing led to another, and we ended up in bed I didn't mean for it to happen." He hopped he could persuade her it was just a one time, one off.

Kaycee stepped back away from him again. "It's not the first time though is it Ted?" She said quietly. "I came down a day early, I wanted to surprise you, instead I was the one who got the surprise, I saw you leave and followed you; imagine my surprise when you came here following Maryse." "I watched you get out of your cars, hold hands, kiss, and then come in here."

Ted looked at her in horror; he couldn't believe that she had known before.

"Kaycee baby I love you, you know I love you, it's just I'm a guy I have needs and your not here with me." He watched as the tears began to trickle down her cheeks.

"So she takes care of your needs, is she the reason you've not been there for our calls, and the reason I can't get hold of you, did you come from her bed and have sex with me, sex that hurt me?" She asked him. Her voice breaking slightly as the tears flowed from her eyes.

Ted was horrified he had hurt her when they made love, he would never knowingly do that to her. "Baby why didn't you say something, make me stop, you know I'd never hurt you."

"You didn't answer my question." She said quietly. "Does she take care of your needs?"

"My physical needs yes, but it's you that I love Kaycee, I love you so much, we belong together." He reached out to her and she flinched back away from his touch. "I don't feel anything for her its just sex, it doesn't mean anything, not like it does with you."

Maryse was not happy hearing him talking about her like that, she was sure he felt something for her too, now hearing him say she was nothing but sex hurt. The two of them were all but ignoring her right now their attention on each other.

"What about my needs?" Kaycee asked him. "Don't I need to have a boyfriend I can trust?" "How can I trust you now Ted, knowing you would do this to me, be unfaithful like this?" "You say she takes care of your physical needs when I'm not here, where am I now Ted if not here?"

"I'm sorry baby I didn't mean for this to happen, I swear to you she asked me to come over and help her with something, I had no intention of coming here for sex, I was going to arrange our hunting trip." He took a step towards her, wanting nothing more than to take her in his arms and make all this up to her. "Kaycee I love you." He felt tears in his own eyes at how hurt she looked.

"I love you too." She whispered.

With a sigh of relief he tried to pull her to him, however she pulled away from him. He glanced back at Maryse on the bed the other woman wore a stunned expression on her face, then his brain started to work.

"You planned this." He accused. "Somehow you arranged this."

She gave him a smile. "Why would you say that?"

"You told me to meet you here now." Kaycee spoke suddenly, realising what Ted said was true. "You wanted me to see this."

"I wanted you to realise that Ted is with me now." Maryse admitted looking at Ted hopping he would tell the other woman it was true.

However Ted was looking at her in astonishment as he began to grab his clothes up getting, dressed and trying to keep one eye on Kaycee as well to make sure she did not make a break for it. "Please Maryse you know it's Kaycee I'm in love with, you've known what this was all along." "It's only Kaycee it's only ever been her." He finished dressing and pulled on his shoes. "Lets get out of here baby." He looked over at Maryse. "I'll see you at work." With that he managed to grab Kaycee's arm and steer her out of the door pulling it too behind him leaving a stunned Maryse behind them.

They walked to his car without speaking; since Kaycee had got a cab there she had to ride back with him. They made the drive in a strained silence, neither one knowing what to say. The tears continued to flow down Kaycee's face and Ted hated himself for putting them there, still at least she had said she still loved him. Getting out of the car they made their way into the apartment and unable to stand it any more he pulled her into his arms brushing her tears away.

"I'm so sorry Kaycee, she means nothing to me, you have to believe that it's you that I love." He bent his head to kiss the tear tracks on her cheeks.

"Why Ted?" She asked softly. "Why would you do this to me, did I do something wrong, am I not satisfying you any more?"

He looked into her eyes. "No Kaycee its nothing like that, I love you and only you, its just like I said, I'm a guy I have needs, Maryse took care of those need because you were not here that's all."

He paused, his thumbs coming up to stroke her cheeks. "You could move here baby then we could be together all the time."

Kaycee looked at him. "We talked about this, you said you were okay with me being in Clinton and building up my business, it'll set me back months maybe even a year if I up sticks and move."

Looking at her he hated to sound insensitive but he wondered if her moving would really affect what she was doing. "You could work as easily from here couldn't you?"

She sighed. "I'd have to find a place to live, and a studio, it could take weeks, months even and what about when you go to the WWE, what happens then?" "We agreed I'd stay in Clinton to work, and visit as often as I can, then when we know what you are going to be doing we'd decide where we were going to live."

Holding her close he sighed softly he knew what they had agreed but he hadn't thought he would feel like this. "I miss you baby I want you here with me you can take your photo's anywhere."

Kaycee looked up at him, she understood that he missed her; heaven only knew she missed him too, but she'd still have to travel with her business even if she did throw everything up and move here.

"I'd still be away for shoots."

"Baby you don't need to do that, I make enough to keep us both, you could get a studio and do some shots just to make a little." He was smiling down at her trying to tell her he would take care of her.

Kaycee felt her heart break a little more; she thought he understood her passion for what she did, as she understood his. Ted was looking down at her, his eyes tender and loving; Kaycee choked back her tears and looked back at him.

"Why don't we go and have a shower?" He suggested, he wanted to hold her close and make love to her.

She nodded her head and followed him to the bathroom, her heart was breaking and he didn't even seem to care. Her pain increased when they were naked and he threw away the condom he had been using with Maryse but had forgotten about until now.

In the shower he gently caressed her and she decided to try and forget about what had happened and just enjoy being with him right now.

Gently he kissed her lips soaping up his hands after their lips parted and gently washing her body as if he was worshiping it with his hands. He gently massaged her breast circling her nipples with his thumbs before letting the falling water wash the soap away and bending his head to taste her. She whimpered softly as she felt his tongue laving her nipple and making it hard. His hands continued to stroke her body, caressing her sides; she could feel the tingle starting inside her at his touch. He smirked knowing her body was responding to him, he captured her mouth for another kiss, their tongues duelling together, he sighed softly as she surrendered to him letting him explore her mouth, everything was going to be all right.

Her hands came up tangling in his hair as they kissed, the warmth in her belly dispelling some of the pain for the moment. She wanted this, she needed this, this was her Ted, gentle, loving, tender, Kaycee wanted to drive away the memory of how he had hurt her when they made love before she wanted to replace it with the memory of him like this.

He left her mouth and worked his way down her body, soaping up his hands once more and running them over her skin. She gasped as she felt the fire start to build inside her, resting her hands on his shoulders to help her trembling body stay upright. He dropped to his knees looking up at her as his strong hands moved inexorably lower, sliding over her naval and heading lower. He bypassed the area she wanted to feel his hands the most, caress her hips before running his touch down her legs towards her feet. Circling his fingers on the top of them he massaged her ankles with his soapy hands before working his way to the back of her thighs, feeling her tremble as his strong hands kneaded her muscles, then came round to run over her shins. Leaning forward he dropped a kiss on her belly lapping at the water as he circled her belly button with his tongue.

Tickling the back of her knees by ghosting his fingers over the skin, feeling the muscles twitch as he did so. He firmly stroked her thighs as his mouth moved over her belly kissing and lapping, the mixture of his mouth and his hands on her body sending her senses into over drive. Slowly he moved towards the area she wanted to feel him the most; Kaycee could feel the need for his touch building, she ached to feel his fingers and his mouth on her. Knowing how much she wanted this he continued to tease her, circling her mound with his fingers and tongue feeling her hands gripping his shoulders and her body shaking slightly.

Finally feeling he had teased her enough his fingers parted her folds and he dipped between them with his tongue making her shudder, especially as he added his fingers stroking her before sliding one inside her. She whimpered softly at his touch, her body giving in and surrendering to him.

"That's it baby let go, I wanna feel you come for me, wanna see your face when you do." He attacked her willing body once more now sliding two fingers into her and massaging her inside. Growling he felt her begin to tighten around his fingers. Wanting to give her as much pleasure as he could, he teased her nub with his teeth, feeling her body begin to release, as her walls began to squeeze on his fingers.

"Ted." She cried out. "Oh Ted I'm coming."

He looked up into her face watching her as she gave into her release then bent his head once more to lap up the fluids that she spilled for him. He lapped up her and the water that was flowing over and down her body. Once he was satisfied that he had cleaned her with his tongue he kissed his way up her body claiming her lips with his own in a deep loving kiss.

He pressed his wet body against hers, growling as he felt her hands sliding over his body. Then he stepped back quickly soaping up his hands and washing himself. He didn't notice the tears running down her cheeks, as they mixed with the water from the shower. As soon as he was finished with his own body, though he wished she were washing his hard length for him, he lifted her up pushing her against the wall. She wrapped her legs around him as he entered her, keeping his movements slow and gentle, taking care not to hurt her. Feeling him stretching her walls, she moaned softly as he sheathed himself inside her. He moved slowly bringing her closer and closer to the brink once more as the friction of his movements excited her nerve endings, hitting the little bundle of nerves inside her each time he moved.

"Oh Ted." She cried out. "So close, so very close."

"I know baby, I know, let go I've got you." He whispered into her ear before drawing her ear lobe into him mouth and nibbling on it.

That was all it took for Kaycee to come once again, her body quivering with the explosion of her pleasure. Ted gave her two more orgasms before he drove into her body harder and faster finding his own release deep inside her. The water had cooled by the time they were done; Ted reached out to turn the water off once he let her down and steadied her till she could stand alone. Grabbing a towel he dried her off before allowing her to do the same for him. When they were both dry he lifted her into his arms bridal style and carried her into the bedroom. Gently almost reverently he laid her body in the middle of the bed gazing down at her, before laying himself down beside her.

He pulled her close kissing her tenderly and deeply his hands exploring once more, responding to his touch she reached out to caress him, her hands lighting his body on fire. She started to kiss her way down his body, however he wanted this to be about her, to reaffirm their relationship, to prove to her he loved her, to make her his once more, so he stopped her pushing her onto her back once more, looking down at her.

Kaycee looked at him in surprise. "Not tonight baby." He said softly. "Tonight is about me pleasing you, let me do that Kaycee my love, let me make you feel so good."

She nodded her head, looking up into his eyes and seeing the love there, when she closed her eyes however she saw him making love to Maryse. Opening her eyes she wondered if she would ever get over the pain of him cheating on her, then she put it to the back of her mind, locking it away for now, wanting this night with him to be perfect, a memory she wanted to have to look back on in times to come. Smiling down at her, he started kissing his way down her body, while his hands skimmed over her once more igniteting the fire within her.

Ted smiled listening to her moans and whimpers as he settled himself between her legs and bent his head to taste her. This was his Kaycee, she was the only one he did this for, he had used his hands on Maryse but never his mouth, this was for Kaycee only. He loved the taste of her and couldn't get enough of it, lapping at her folds and grazing her clit with his teeth he heard her moan and felt her fingers tangling in his hair, she never pulled not like Maryse or the ring rat had, Kaycee was gentle stroking his scalp and making gooseflesh appear on his skin, as he responded to her gentle touch.

Sliding his fingers inside of her as he teased and tormented her with his tongue, he unerringly found the bundle of nerves within her and began to stimulate them. Lifting his head to watch her fall apart for him once more, watching her till she was done, he then kissed his way up her body finding her mouth, knowing she could taste herself on his tongue. He positioned himself at her entrance looking into her eyes.

"May I, Kaycee?" He asked. "May I make love to you?" She nodded her head too lost to speak now. "Help guide me inside you baby." He said softly.

Her hands slid down gently enfolding him and helping him to ease inside her, he was gentle with her so gentle that it made her cry, he was her Ted again so tender, as he brought her to orgasm after orgasm, she lost count of how many as he made sweet tender love to her. His hands never still touching and caressing her body, as he moved within her, she fell apart again and again till she thought she could take no more. Finally he began to move faster and harder inside her, needing his own release. She clung to him as he tipped her over the edge once more.

"Ted." She cried out as she shattered around him.

This time he let her contracting muscles pull him over the edge with her. "Maryse." He groaned out, just a whisper really as he came, unaware of what he said. "I love you baby, I love you Kaycee."

Kaycee fought to hold back her tears thought he had told her he loved her, he had said the other woman's name as he came, and it broke her heart a little more. She clung to him, knowing in her heart of hearts that as much as she loved him, there was no way back from this, she couldn't trust him now. He seemed to view her dream as nothing important, while she supported his dream and had even sacrificed some part of hers to follow him in his.

Ted lay there on top of her, holding her close, not knowing what he had done, not knowing her heart was breaking, his head buried in her neck as he breathed her in. He knew she liked this lying here cuddling after they had made love, making sure not to let all his weight rest on her. He'd never be with anyone else like this; this was for her and her alone. Lifting his head he kissed her neck wanting to show her how much he loved her. He found her lips kissing her tenderly, looking down into her eyes, wanting to memorise her face right now after they had made love.

"I love you Kaycee, we belong together." He kissed her again before rolling off her and gathering her into his arms.

"I love you too Ted." She said a little sadly, determined to enjoy the warmth of his arms around her for a little while longer.

The sound of his breathing soon changed and his hold on her loosened. Carefully she slid out of the bed, making sure not to disturb him; she went into the bathroom and picked up her clothes dressing quickly, before going to grab her bag. Leaving the bedroom she sat down in the living room and began to write him a letter, once it was done she took it into the bedroom and taped it to the mirror. Then with one last look back at him she walked out of the door and out of the apartment, outside she hailed a cab and asked the driver to take her to the airport, the tears caused by her broken heart flowing down her cheeks.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So there you have it the next chapter I hope you enjoyed it what's Ted going to do when he wakes up and finds Kaycee gone? More will be revealed in the next chapter<strong>_

_**Please leave me a review and tell me what you think.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Bit faster than normal but here is the next chapter I hope you are going to enjoy it. Ted's in for a bit of a shock and Kaycee is heart broken. Thanks as always to Starkittie and KimmieCena for their reviews. **_

_**I hope you are going to enjoy this chapter and that Kaycee's letter is okay, I have to admit if it was me I would have been screaming and shouting at him and I would certainly have slapped him but that's not my Kaycee.**_

_**I don't own Ted or any of the other wrestlers they belong to themselves and the WWE. The only thing I own is Kaycee and my other OC's. I am getting nothing from this apart from the enjoyment of writing it.**_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FOURTEEN<strong>

Ted opened his eyes, reaching out he was surprised to encounter only cool sheets and an empty bed. Sitting up he wondered if Kaycee was in the bathroom, he stood up smiling; wanting to wrap his arms around her and pull her back to bed so they could make love again. When he got into the bathroom however it was empty, puzzled he headed back into the bedroom wondering where his girlfriend could be, it was then he noticed with horror that her bag was missing. Looking round as if to try and convince himself she had just moved it, he glimpsed the letter taped to the mirror and his heart sank.

He didn't want to open it; he had a horrible feeling what it might be going to tell him. However after sitting there looking at it for a few minutes he got up and walked over pulling it loose. Sitting down on the bed he opened it and began to read what she had written.

My dearest Ted.

This is not an easy letter for me to write, my heart is breaking as I do, however I know its for the best. When you find this I will be gone, please forgive me, I wanted one more time with you. One more time where I could pretend you love me as much as I love you. You have moved on from me now, how could I ever compete with women like Maryse, she is beautiful and sophisticated and me well I am just me nothing special.

I will always love you, you will always own a piece of my heart, but that heart now knows that we will never be together like we planned, there is no going back from what happened and I don't think there is any going on, not when you said her name when you came. I understand you tried to spare my feelings, to pretend that you still feel the same, but I know that it is over. You no longer want me and I can no longer trust you, so it is best for me to just walk away.

I wish you every success in this life and hope that you have a good and happy one.

My love always.

Your Kaycee.

He looked at the letter in his hands and only then did it truly hit him what he had done, she had gone, thinking he no longer loved or wanted her when nothing could have been further from the truth. He was horrified to think that he had said the other woman's name when he had been making love to her. It was a automatic thing, he'd trained himself to say Maryse's name so that Kaycee's did not slip out, as most of the time he was imagining that it was her he was with. He felt something else in the envelope and tipped it out, what he held in his fingers made the tears start to flow, it was the promise ring he had given her the first time they made love, looking at it, he realised he had broken those promises to her. Tears flowing down his cheeks, he fetched his wallet and placed it inside, vowing her would make her see she was wrong, make her take it and him back.

Jumping up and striding across the room he grabbed his cell phone, he had no idea how long she had been gone, however he had to try and call her, to make her stay, to tell her to come back. The phone however went straight to voice mail so he guessed she was probably in the air. How could he have got into this mess he wondered, as he sat down on the bed again before flopping back on the cool covers, he could smell her body scent on the linens, and he picked up the pillow where her head had rested holding it to his nose. If only she would have come here with him, this wouldn't have happened, she would have been here with him and he wouldn't have had to go looking elsewhere for a little comfort and release.

The more he thought about it, the more he decided it was her fault, she could have done her little photography bit from anywhere, it wasn't like she was going to change the world with it. Sighing he got to his feet and headed to the shower, he would call her after work and make her see that things could be fixed if she would bend and make the move to be here with him. He finished his shower and headed off to the arena, knowing he would have to think about what to say to Maryse too. He couldn't believe she had set Kaycee up like that and tried to split them up, he thought she knew it was just sex, that kaycee was the one he loved that, that would not, could not change.

Arriving at the arena he greeted his friends, noticing that Maryse was no where in sight, that was okay though he wasn't really ready to deal with her now. Nattie came up followed by TJ and Harry.

"Hey where's our girl?" Harry asked. "She said she was gonna be here today."

"Umm." Ted looked and felt uncomfortable. "She's not here she left."

"Found out about you fucking around on her did she?" Jake asked with a smirk, as he joined them, he had known something was going to happen and while he would cover for the other guy he hadn't liked it.

"You what?" Nattie questioned, looking shocked.

"You're crazy man." T J stated looking at him like he was something nasty he had found on the bottom of his shoe. "The woman is always coming down here to see you, she must have been working crazy hours to get away to see you like she did, and you were messing around on her, I thought you loved her."

"I did, I do." Ted protested looking at his friends. "She works when she likes, she has her own business so it's up to her when she works its no big deal for her to come down here."

Harry shook his head. "You idiot." He told him. "No big deal she's been working in order to make time with you, I bet she paid for all her own flights too."

"Well yeah of course." Ted was beginning to feel more and more like a heel. "If she'd just have moved down here with me she would have been here all the time and I wouldn't have needed to get my needs taken care of elsewhere."

"Cos you don't have a fucking right hand." Nattie spat at him. "How could you do that to her Ted, she loves you she worships the ground you walk on, she would never cheat on you and you do that to her?"

"Yeah well I don't expect you to understand you're a woman." Ted was feeling bad enough because she had left him without her making it worse. "Guys have needs; she should be here to take care of them for me." "You guys understand right?" He looked at Harry, T J and Jake.

Harry shook his head. "No man, I for one don't, you have a wonderful woman like Kaycee who puts you first in everything, except her business, what happens to that if she moves here and then you get the call to WWE does she just throw it all up and move with you again, or does she come on the road with you and work as best she can, you're just selfish Ted plain and simple." He turned and walked away, the other two following him, leaving Ted feeling even worse than he did before.

Jake looked at him. "I knew what was going on and I did try to cover for you, but I like Kaycee Ted, she's a nice girl and what you were doing to her was wrong."

Ted palmed his face. "I know, its just she wasn't here, and I watched how you guys were having fun, I wanted that too."

Jake shook his head at him as he turned to walk away. "I hope whoever you were sleeping with was worth it, I'd kill to have a girl like Kaycee waiting on me, isn't that what we are all out there every night looking for?" "Someone to connect with, someone to love, who will love us for the person we are not what we are doing and the chance we could be famous?"

Ted watched him walk away realising he'd been given something to think about, at the end of the day thought none of this would have happened if Kaycee would have come here with him. He saw Maryse walk in and watched her, she saw him and smiled coming over to him, he knew she wanted something; it was obvious in the sad little smile she gave him.

"Hey you okay?" She asked.

Shaking his head he looked at her. "Kaycee left me." He couldn't miss the gleam in her eyes as he told her that.

"Oh baby I'm sorry." She reached out to touch him and he stiffened. "You hurt me with what you said last night, but I'll forgive you for it." She ran her finger down his arms smiling sweetly now. "Maybe it's for the best, we can be together now without worrying about her, how about after we are done here we go out and you can get me something pretty to make last night up to me."

Pulling away from her he glared at her. "Why would I want to be with you Maryse?" "It was just sex that's all and it cost me my girl, the woman I love, you set me up and you split us up, as for buying you stuff I bought you plenty."

"You bought her stuff; I saw the new jewellery she had." Maryse wasn't going to give up without a fight. "Her ear rings probably cost more than all the stuff you gave me."

It suddenly began to dawn on a horrified Ted that he had been being used; Masryse wanted him for his name and what he gave her. He also realised that he never bought things for Kaycee like he did Maryse, he didn't get her expensive jewellery, he got her flowers, he didn't pay for her flights, he did take her out to dinner. However most of the time when she visited he liked her to cook for him so that he could have home cooking. Sighing he looked over at the pretty blond, realising just what he had thrown away and for what, Maryse was bought and paid for with expensive jeweller and dinners.

"I didn't buy her any of that stuff she bought it herself." He said quietly. "It's over Maryse, I was a fool, I didn't and don't feel anything for you apart from friendship, it's my Kaycee I want and love, and I'm going to get her back."

Turning away he left her standing there gazing at him, feeling rather put out that he would choose the other woman over her, still she reasoned she had got things out of their relationship and she could still use his friendship to her advantage, after all he was the son of The Million Dollar Man.

At the airport Kaycee turned off her phone, then went to book the first flight that she could, there was nothing till one in the afternoon so she hung around drinking coffee and crying. Her tears got her looks from several people but no one approached her seemingly not wanting to get involved. She could not believe how much it all hurt her; Kaycee really had thought she and Ted spend the rest of their lives together, going from high school sweethearts, to engaged, to married, to being parents and then grandparents. They had been together so long she felt as if she had been torn lose from her anchor and was flapping loose now. Ted meant so much to her and she loved him so deeply, it was hard to accept that he had done this to her, never in all the time they had been together with all the girls and women that threw themselves at him, had she ever felt worried or questioned that he might cheat on her, to find out that he had now, and done so repeatedly was hard for her to accept.

Time dragged as she mulled things over in her mind, her heart was broken by what had happened, she just couldn't understand why Ted had strung her along like he had. She still loved him, feelings like that would not just go away no matter how much he had hurt her by what he had done. However she knew that she could not compete with Maryse, the woman was everything she wasn't and it was obvious at least to her, that, that was what Ted now wanted. All the promises he had made her were for nothing now, that was why she had left the promise ring he had given her, for him it seemed promises meant nothing, there was no future for them, he had seen to that when he cheated with the other woman. Tears ran down her cheeks again, she could not seem to stop them, she was grieving for her lost relationship and all the years they had, had together. Finally her flight was called and she made her way to the plane, people gave her looks but no one said anything or asked what was wrong, and she was glad of that, she wanted to be left alone with her pain.

Back home she collected her car and drove to her apartment, once there she closed all the drapes and locked up the doors and windows, before stripping her bed to make sure there was no trace of Ted left there. Then sobbing once more she curled up in her bed and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well there you go, Ted's been well and truly told off by Nattie and the others and he's had a wake up call as far as Maryse is concerned.<strong>_

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter it's a little shorter than the others and in places was hard to write so I'd love to know what you think.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Sorry its been a while since I last updated, my computer has been in the shop. Hope you will enjoy this chapter, Ted is still messing up and hurting Kaycee, I hope you'll leave me a review and let me know what you think. **_

_**As always I own nothing and no one in this story that you recognise, the wrestlers belong to themselves and to the WWE, I am making nothing from this story, and get nothing from it but the enjoyment of writing it.**_

_**Thanks to starkittie for the review of the last chapter.**_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FIFTEEN<strong>

Kaycee stayed locked in her apartment for the next week she did not answer the phone letting the machine pick up all the messages, her cell phone stayed off and she would not answer the door. The only person she saw in that time was the locksmith she called to change all the locks since Ted had keys to her home and she did not want him in here ever again.

After she had cried for the whole week over Ted, Kaycee finally pulled herself out of bed. She had not eaten for a week and felt dizzy when she finally got up, disgusted with the way she smelt, she headed to the shower and cleaned herself up before heading off to make herself something to eat. The small meal felt heavy in her stomach, however she felt better for it. Then she pulled back the drapes, opening the windows, wanting to air the place out. Once that was done, she set about cleaning, getting out boxes and packing all the things that Ted had left there, since he had been practically living with her when he was home. Once that was done she loaded up her car and drove his things over to his parent's house.

Knocking on the door, tears pricked at her eyes again, however she refused to cry any more, she had to pick up her life and move on as Ted had so obviously done once he got to FCW. She thought about how many times she had been here over the years, this place felt as much like home as her parents house did to her. This was the place where she had lost her virginity, where she had given herself to him, here was the place he had given her the promise ring, here was where she had first thought that they had forever. The opening of the door pulled her out of her memories and she looked into Brett's face, he seemed at first relived and then surprised to see her.

"Kaycee thank God, we've been so worried about you no one could get hold of you or knew where you were, are you okay?" He looked her up and down noticing how her clothes hung a little loser on her, the dark circles under her eyes and how red they were. "Come on in Mom and Dad will be home soon they'd love to see you and I gotta phone Ted, he's been so worried about you, in fact he's coming home today, he got some time off to come see you."

Kaycee held her hand up cutting him off. "No Brett." She said quietly. "Ted and me we're over, I just brought his things back." She pointed to her car. "Everything of his that was at mine is there, can you help me with it?"

He looked at her in shock. "Kaycee what's going on, come on don't throw everything away over a misunderstanding, Ted loves you don't do this to him, don't walk away from your relationship."

"I can't stay." Kaycee whispered. "It's over, it's been over for a while."

"You bitch." Brett looked like he regretted the words as soon as they were out of his mouth but he went on. "You're putting your career before him, how could you do that Kaycee I thought you loved him?"

"I did, you have no idea how much, or what this last week has been like for me." Kaycee said softly, wondering what Ted had told his family had happened between them. She turned away and headed back to her car beginning to unpack the boxes as he watched her.

Brett followed her over to the car watching her as she unpacked. "Kaycee don't do this to him." He begged her. "Talk to him, sort this out, he's heartbroken that you left him."

Kaycee pulled the last box out of the car and looked at him. "Goodbye Brett." Her voice was a whisper. "Tell your Dad I'll drop off that photo for the auction I said I would give him."

"Kaycee don't." Brett reached out to her; then let his hand fall as she slid into her car.

The last she saw was him picking up the boxes and carrying them to the house in her rear view mirror as she drove away. Next she headed for her parents house she knew that they would be home as it was the weekend. Sure enough only a few seconds after she rang the bell Angie opened the door.

"Kaycee." She exclaimed grabbing her daughter and pulling her into the house. "Where have you been?" "We've been so worried about you." She scolded. "We came round to the apartment but there was no reply, Ted's been calling here everyday out of his mind with worry about you, Talia didn't know anything, the locks on your door have been changed." It seemed like her Mother would never run out of breath or things to say. "Have you called Ted?" "He says you broke up with him, is that true, why would you do that?" "You know how much he loves you."

"Loves me so much that he's sleeping with Maryse." Kaycee muttered.

"What?" Angie halted mid flow looking at her daughter, seeing the red eyes, the bags under them, the way her clothes seemed a little too big. "Kaycee talk to me." She held out her arms and her daughter threw herself into her embrace.

Kaycee thought she was all cried out, but apparently not as the tears flowed down her face again. "He's dating Maryse, I got there a day early and saw them together but tried to tell myself it was nothing." Kaycee gulped hard. "Then Nattie, Maryse and I were supposed to be going shopping, Maryse said to meet her at her apartment and when I got there the door was open and she and Ted." Her voice hitched on his name as she gave a sob. "She and Ted were in her bed and he was making love to her." "We, we went back to his place, and we made love, I just wanted, wanted a good memory of him, to drive away how he'd been acting and what he was doing and when, when he came, he, he, oh Mum he called me Maryse, he called me her name, he was thinking about her when he made love to me." She clung to her Mother as if she was a life line, crying her heart out, as she shared the hurt and the pain. "So when he went to sleep, I got my stuff, left him a note and came home." "Why Mum, why would he do that, why string me along if he was done with me, why couldn't he just tell me that he was with someone else that he didn't want me any more?"

Angie held her daughter close. "Oh my poor baby, my poor sweet girl, the way he's telling it you just left and he has no idea why." "No wonder you came back, how are you holding up?"

"Is all that true, how could he act this way?" "Damn it the boy is like a son to us?" Brian questioned, having come into the hall way and heard what his daughter said.

"Why would I lie?" Kaycee asked, pulling away from her Mother and looking at her Dad. "He doesn't want me any more, how can I compete with someone like Maryse?" "I supported him, put my career on hold for him, turned down jobs that would have taken me away from him for long periods of time, and he acts like it's just a little hobby, something I'm playing at, like I should have moved down there with him and forgotten about my own dream so he can have his." Kaycee felt fresh tears flow down her cheeks and dashed them away angrily. "I told myself I was done crying over him."

Her parents held her close for a few minutes before Angie wanted to know when she last ate, then pulled her into the kitchen to have a sandwich, neither of her parents could quite believe what had happened, they were so sure the young couple were so much in love. While Kaycee was eating her sandwich and telling her Mum that she was going to go see Talia next and weigh her job options the phone rang. Brian lifted it from its cradle and answered it his face darkened as he listened to the person on the other end.

"Leave her alone Ted you've hurt her enough, we know the truth now of what's been going on, go back to your new girlfriend and leave my daughter alone, you've broken her heart, I hope you're happy with yourself." He put the phone down and looked at the two women who were eyeing him, Kaycee with the sandwich half way to her mouth. "Apparently he's coming home today; he wanted to know if we had heard from you." Brian told them.

"I need to be gone when he gets here." Kaycee said, knowing she couldn't face him just yet. "I know Talia has some jobs for me to consider, I can get myself off to one of them today."

Her Dad frowned, while her Mum nodded her head in understanding. "You need space and time baby I know, just call us and let us know what is going on, don't leave us hanging and worrying about you."

Kaycee nodded quickly finishing up her sandwich. "I will I promise, I'm probably going to get a new cell phone though, and get my home number changed, I'll give you all the new numbers when its sorted, or hopefully when Talia sorts it." She gave then a shaky smile. "Speaking of Talia I better call her and let her know I'm still alive."

"Take care sweetie." First Angie then Brian gave their daughter a kiss and watched her walk away; hopping that she would be strong enough to get through this.

In her car, Kaycee turned on her cell for the first time, seeing all the texts, missed calls and voice mails most of them from Ted, yes she was definitely getting a new cell. Quickly she called Talia telling her she was on her way over, having to endure a scolding from her worried agent. Finally able to get off the phone and promising to be at the other woman's office shortly, Kaycee made one more stop before seeing the other woman. She called into a cell phone shop and picked up a cheep pay as you go phone. Getting it activated, she then called her parents and Talia, giving them both the new number and making them swear not to give it to anyone else. Once that was done she turned off her other cell again determined to leave it that way till she could get a new contract phone.

Talia took one look at Kaycee when the young woman walked into her office and pulled her quickly into a hug, before pouring them both a coffee and demanded to know what had happened. With a few more tears Kaycee told the other woman everything that she had been through. To say that Talia was pissed was putting it mildly, she knew how big Kaycee could become, how big she was now was nothing to what could have been if she had not put Ted first. Leaving her client and friend to compose herself the agent made a couple of quick calls, telling the interested party she was speaking to that Kaycee had a unexpected opening in her calendar. When the call was done arrangements had been made for Kaycee to fly out to Georgia, to the Okefenokee wild life refuge to be exact, where a big shoot was planned. Kaycee could not help but feel excited as she thought about the location she was going to, it was her kind of place. Talia arranged for her to pick her tickets up at the airport, promising to get on to sorting out a new phone for her, also taking the number for the pay as you go phone and promising on pain of death to give it to no one else.

Taking a deep breath before hugging her friend, Kaycee walked out of the office and headed to her car. Today is the first day of the rest of your life she told herself, but still felt the prickle of tears, as she accepted that it would be without Ted. Hurrying back to her apartment, she quickly packed her things for the trip, before calling her parents to let them know what was going on. Then after carefully locking up she headed to the airport. Picking up her tickets and checking in, she settled herself in the lounge and read over exactly what the shoot entailed, however she soon became lost in reading about the reserve, it sounded beautiful, just the sort of place she loved to be. Hearing her flight called she quickly made her way to the departure area, ready to board the plane.

Had she but known it she and Ted crossed paths in the airport, however neither saw the other. Kaycee settled herself on the plane, feeling the excitement of the new job taking her over, as she thought about it.

Ted was not happy, he had waited for Kaycee to turn her phone back on and then called and texted her, getting more and more upset when it continually went to voice mail. Finally giving up, he called his family instead, getting Mike and Brett to go over to her apartment to see if they could get hold of her. After that did not work, and more calls to her cell and home phone went unanswered, he called her parents, spinning them the same line as he had to his family about them having a fight and Kaycee walking out. He could not bring himself to tell anyone what had really happened, and the more he lied about it, the more he put the blame squarely on Kaycee. It was her fault he had been with the ring rats and Maryse, if she would just have been sensible and moved none of it would have happened, and they would be happy together. He had told her he loved her, that she was the one and why he had done what he had. More importantly he had told her he was sorry, however she had walked out on him anyway, yes it was all Kaycee's fault, but he would forgive her and take her back. He had not been happy to find out her parents knew what had happened, he loved Angie and Brian almost as much as his own parents, however he also knew that if they knew they had seen or talked to Kaycee. He was angry with her for not getting back to him, after all the messages he had left her, he was determined she would see things his way and do what he wanted her to. She might be a good photographer but she would never be world altering, he told himself, she could do her little hobby anywhere, he would be the successful one and take care of them both, Kaycee didn't need to do a thing.

Leaving the airport he hailed a cab and headed to her apartment, there he got his first shock, the place was all closed up and his keys would not work, he quickly realised she had changed the locks. Furious he called another cab, heading to his parents house. There he got his next shock, when he found she had dropped off all his things from her apartment. Brett gave his older brother a hug and told him about Kaycee coming round and dropping his things off.

"I don't understand it bro." He told Ted. "How can she just walk away from you like this, how can she put her career ahead of your relationship?"

Half wishing he had not told the lie that Kaycee wanted her career above them Ted swallowed hard. "I don't know man, it's not like she's gonna change the world right?" "She's good and she makes money but she'll never be in our league."

Brett nodded, and the two brothers hugged again before heading inside to talk to their parents. After catching up with his family and lying some more Ted decided to try calling Kaycee's folks again. He got short shrift from Angie and Brian who of course knew the truth, he felt bad that they were hurting, but he knew if Kaycee would be sensible they could work things out. He tried her cell again, only to find that the number was no longer working and cursed silently. There was one last option he tried calling Talia, if anyone would know where she was it could be her agent.

After searching for Talia's number, the angry wrestler called his ex girlfriend's agent. To say Talia was not impressed to hear from him was an understatement, she gave him short shift on the phone, simply telling him that Kaycee was on a shoot and that she would be back when she was done, before hanging up the phone. It was all Ted could do, to stop himself throwing his cell phone at the wall when Talia was done with him. It didn't matter what he had told family and friends, the ones close to Kaycee knew the truth, or at least what she admitted to them of the truth he told himself. Yet in his heart of hearts Ted knew what he had done was on him and nothing to do with Kaycee, he just couldn't admit it to himself.

Looking at the time he decided to head to a nearby bar and have a few drinks. After ordering his first drink Ted looked round the bar and noticed a few people he knew.

Rachel could not believe it, she was feeling down and had come in for a drink, to find the man she had lusted over at school and ever since Ted DiBiase having a drink and without his little girlfriend tagging along. She stole a few glances at him as he drank a couple of drinks and then decided on her course of action. Standing up she smoothed down her clothes and headed in Ted's direction.

"Hi Ted how's it going?"

Ted looked up as he heard someone say his name, his gaze slid over Rachel and he gave her a tight smile. "Rachel, looking good long time no see."

She smiled at him, licking her lips seductively. "You too Ted, how've you been." She slid into the seat next to him.

Ted smiled as the pair of them began to catch up, he noticed she did not ask about Kaycee and he was not telling. It was a couple of hours later when the pair made their way unsteadily from the bar and headed to her apartment. Later Ted would tell himself he was drunk, not knowing what he was doing, however part of him also knew how much Rachel hated Kaycee and how much it would hurt Kaycee to find that he had been with the other woman. Rachel for her part was delighted, after all this time, she was finally getting the man she always wanted. Back at her place they had a few more drinks, before eventually ending up in bed together.

Kaycee meanwhile, had reached the wild life refuge and could not get over how beautiful the place was. She fell in love all over again, this time with the countryside and the nearby City of Waycross where the members of the shoot were based. Though she kept herself to herself for the most part she was photographed with the man in charge of the shoot. Simon Weston was a wealthy man and got a kick out of being seen with the beautiful and intense Kaycee on his arm of course the papers picked up on the story and she was soon being reported as his girlfriend. Quick to distance herself from the man apart from on a professional level there was little Kaycee could do about the photos or speculation. Talia was delighted by it all however, as it spotlighted Kaycee and heightened her profile.

Exhausted by the intense shoot Kaycee came home after a week looking forward to relaxing and having a couple of days downtime. However she was greeted by the news from Talia that Ted was in town and had been seen out and about with Rachel Feith. Talia also told her that the rumour was they were dating. Kaycee was devastated by the news, finding it hard to believe that Ted would date the woman who had tried to make her life hell at school. She headed over to her parents house, to be told that they too had heard the news and it seemed that Ted was indeed seeing Rachel.

Kaycee had proof of the pair's relationship the next day when she had lunch with Talia and they saw Ted and Rachel together at the restaurant. Thankful that the pair did not notice her, Kaycee made the meal a quick one, and the two women left together.

Ted was not sure quite how he ended up with Rachel after their night together, one thing led to another and they ended up as a couple. It did not take Ted long to realise however, that Rachel wanted his money, plus the fame associated with his name rather than him. The sex was okay, nothing mind blowing, and he regretted Kaycee every time he was with the other woman. That was until he saw the pictures of Kaycee and Simon together, he told himself this was why she had left him so she could pursue this relationship. Rachel became more and more demanding, wanting more and more. So finally he took her out for lunch the day Kaycee saw them together and at the end of the meal he broke up with her, not knowing the damage he had already done. Ted was still wondering how he could get Kaycee back, part of him knowing that nothing was happening with the man she was pictured with. Hearing she was back in town he tried to call her again only to find her home number had been changed, then running into Angie out shopping he found that the pictures were just publicity.

Angie also angrily told him that Kaycee had seen him with Rachel, demanding to know how he could have ever hooked up with the other woman, something Ted kept on wondering himself. However he just blew the woman who had been like a second Mother to him off, he didn't like doing it but he didn't know how to defend himself to her after everything he had done.

"I don't know what's happened to you Ted." Angie said quietly just before she walked away from him. "I thought you two would be happy, but being at FCW has changed you and I for one don't like it, don't call us again, if Kaycee wants anything to do with you she will be in touch but don't hold your breath."

She walked away from him, Ted sighed, unable to believe how much Kaycee had messed everything up, running his hand over his head he headed for the nearest bar. It was there that he ran into Karen, he knew her well since she was one of Kaycee's best friends. The pair got talking and drinking, it quickly became clear that Karen did not know the whole story about the young couples break up, and soon Ted was making it sound as if the whole thing was Kaycee's fault. The pair of them drank some time and both were heavily intoxicated, so it did not take much for Ted to agree to go back to Karen's for something to eat. Food however was not on the menu and soon the two of them ended up in bed.

The next morning Ted woke up to find Karen wrapped in his arms, wondering for a moment what was going on he replayed in his mind what he could remember of the pervious day. He had never really felt any attraction towards Karen before, really only acknowledging her as his girlfriend's friend. He did know that she was sexually active before either Kaycee or Andrea; in fact some of the guys he knew considered her easy. However she brought with her a closeness to Kaycee that he was sorely missing. Before he knew it they were having sex again, and he slipped into another relationship, without really meaning or wanting to.

Kaycee was struggling to adapt to her life without Ted in it, she missed him terribly and wondered why he had not brought Maryse back with him, but was instead running round with Rachel. As much as finding out that he was cheating on her with the future Diva, his relationship with Rachel hurt so much more, and she cried herself to sleep on several occasions.

Talia did her best to keep her busy considering requests for her work, wanting to do her best for her friend. Still Kaycee could not stop thinking about Waycross and how beautiful it was in the area, she had loved the wildlife refuge, agreeing before she left to go back and do some publicity shots for them at some point. A couple of days after seeing Ted and Rachel together Kaycee set off for another shoot that lasted a couple of days. When she got back exhausted and drained, she got a message from her Mother saying that Andrea had been in touch and wanted to meet up. Smiling ruefully to herself Kaycee called her friend knowing that she should have contacted both of her best friends with her new numbers. Andrea was delighted to hear from her and suggested that the three of them meet up like old times for lunch and have some catch up time. Kaycee happily agreed and left it to Andrea to contact Karen and arrange a place and time for them to meet up.

The next day saw Kaycee in the studio working on her pictures, looking over the ones that she took in Okefenokee she remembered her promise to Ted senior that she would give him a picture for his charity auction. Selecting one that she had snapped for herself she printed it up and mounted it before signing it 'Kaycee Douglas' that in itself was unusual as she usually signed them 'KC'. Once she was done she wrapped it up and went out to drop it in the mail

The phone ringing caught her attention and she grabbed it up quickly. "Hello this is KC's Images." She said and smiled when she heard the voice on the other end.

"Kaycee sweetie how are you?" "I've been making plans for us to go out." It was Andrea and she sounded like a breath of fresh air. "Listen sweets, the reason I'm calling is it's way past time we hung out and I think we should have a get together tonight, you, me and Karen, how about it?"

"I'd love to." Kaycee said without thinking. Maybe this was just what she needed meeting up with her girlfriends, maybe getting drunk and letting her hair down.

"Okay." Andrea said happily. "I'll call Karen and make it happen tonight, I'll pick you up at seven, we'll go grab a bit and then hit the clubs."

"I'll see you at seven." Kaycee was laughing at her friend's enthusiasm it would be so good to hang out with her friends and catch up, Andrea was right it had been too long.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well there you have it Ted's really messed up by dating Rachel who Kaycee knows about but also worse than that Karen one of her best friends who as yet she has no idea about. <strong>_

_**Please let me know what you think of this chapter by leaveng me a review**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Sorry its been a while since I updated this story long story short I've been really ill first with an infection in my gum (which I still have after three weeks) and then a really nasty chest infection and then virus which made it really difficult to do anything. To those of you who have favoured my story and put it on alert thank you as always my thanks to Starkittie and KimmieCena for their reviews. **_

_**I don't own Ted DiBiase or any of the other wrestlers mentioned in this story, everything is owned by them and the WWE. I am making no money from this the only thing I am getting out of it is my own enjoyment. **_

_**I hope you all like this chapter sorry its a bit on the short side I hope to update again soon but with the Jubilee weekend coming up I may not get much computer time. Anyway I hope you like this chapter please leave me a review and let me know you opinion on it.**_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SIXTEEN<strong>

Smiling as she exited her apartment Kaycee walked over to Andrea's car, quickly she slid into the passenger seat and her best friend lent in and hugged her. Hugging back happily Kaycee told herself that tonight she was going to relax have fun and not think about Ted. It seemed like he was in her thoughts constantly, part of her still trying to figure out just what went wrong, when had he stopped wanting her, stopped loving her. Asking herself if there was anything she could have done apart from the one thing they had agreed could wait till he was called up to the WWE to keep his love for her.

"You look tired are you getting enough rest?" Andrea's voice broke in on her thoughts. "I heard Ted was in town he needs to let you get some rest."

Oh great, Kaycee thought to herself, not it the car for a minute and he comes up. "Ted and I broke up, he was cheating on me, I walked in on him and his new girlfriend making love." She could hardly believe she had just come right out and said that.

Andrea stopped in the act of starting the car and looked over at her friend. "You're kidding me right?" "You two are perfect together, he's never looked at another woman, not even with the way they throw themselves at him." Andrea's face said she was waiting for Kaycee to start laughing and tell her it was some sick joke.

"Well he did more than look this time, her name is Maryse, and she's a French Canadian who's training with him in FCW." Kaycee felt the tears running down her cheeks again. "I don't know how long he's been seeing her, but on my last visit I caught them at her apartment, he was making love to her when I walked in on them."

Andrea reached over and pulled Kaycee into a hug. "Oh sweetie how awful for you I can't believe he would do something like that to you."

"I can't compete with her." There was a tremble in Kaycee's voice. "She's, blond, great figure, and he obviously can't bear to be away from her and the sex when he is there."

"So where is she?" The other woman questioned. "I heard he was seeing bitchy Rachel, however I laughed it off thinking it was just another one of those stories."

"I have no idea." Kaycee wiped away the tears. "Maybe she went to see her family, I know he was with Rachel, Talia and I saw them out together, he cheated on me with her maybe he's cheating on her with Rachel." She dropped her head on her friends shoulder. "It hurts Andrea, it hurts so much, I thought we were forever, I thought we were going to get married, have babies, grow old together, now there's no more us."

"Oh Kaycee I'm so sorry he did that to you, you poor thing and walking in on them too, but maybe its better that you found out what he's like now instead of after you guys went any further in your relationship."

Lifting her head and giving her friend a wan smile, Kaycee nodded. "Yeah, look lets meet up with Karen and have a fun night out, I need it."

Straightening up and starting the car, Andrea gave her a smile. "Yeah let's do that I heard Karen is seeing a new man."

Both women laughed, it seemed Karen was always seeing a new man, she seemed to flit from one to the next with no break, sometimes saw two or more at the same time. In fact the pair of them were worried that she was getting a reputation that was doing her no favours. They made small talk as they drove to the restaurant to meet Karen, discussing what they had been doing. Parking up Andrea exited the car while Kaycee checked the small amount of makeup she was wearing and fixed it then they headed inside. Karen was already sitting at the table waiting for them.

The third member of their group hugged to herself the fact that she now had what had been Kaycee's, Ted. Always envious of the way the other woman had been treated, jealousy had eaten away at Karen, till she had actually come to hate Kaycee who seemed to have the perfect man. Not any more though, now Ted was hers and she couldn't wait to rub it in Kaycee's face that her man had moved on and was now with her. Pasting a smile on her face, she waved to her two friend's who's lives had always seemed so much better than her own. The three of them exchanged hugs and the three of them sat down ordering drinks before looking at the menus. Once they had made their choices and ordered, they began catching up.

"So how's Ted?" Karen asked, the other two missing the glint in her eyes as she spoke.

"Ted and I broke up." Kaycee said quietly, wondering how long it would be before the mention of his name stopped making her want to cry. "He has a girlfriend at FCW, her name is Maryse."

"What, how, no." Karen choked on her drink not believing what she was being told.

"I walked in on them in her apartment when I was down there." Kaycee replied.

"But he can't be he can't have." Her two friends looked hard at Karen when they heard the tone of her voice. "He's dating me."

"What?" Andrea hissed looking at the woman who had been one of her two best friends for so long now. "How could you do that to Kaycee and for how long?"

Kaycee sat there feeling like her heart was breaking all over again, how could this be happening how could Ted be dating Karen, it hurt her more than finding out about Maryse or Rachel, Karen was supposed to be one of her best friends.

"Umm, a few days." Karen replied realising that she had just blurted out the news she had intended on enjoying delivering to her 'friend'. "Why shouldn't I, he told me you guys split up, why shouldn't I have a good thing when it comes along."

Kaycee sat there unmoving just trying to breath, Maryse she understood in a way, Rachel she couldn't get her head around, but Karen, how could they do that to her. Finally taking a deep breath as Andrea angrily berated their friend for what she had done, Kaycee pushed herself to her feet. Opening her purse she pulled out some notes and threw them on the table.

"I have to go." She said quietly. "I, I can't stay here, you two have a good evening."

Almost staggering to the door, she turned at the sound of Andrea's voice. "Kaycee wait I'm coming with you."

Karen was sitting at the table a shocked look on her face, her hand against her cheek, it was pretty obvious that Andrea had been smacked her, wrapping her arm around her friend, she drew Kaycee out of the door and to her car. Realising that Kaycee was still in shock she let her friend settle in the passenger seat before starting the car and driving back to the other woman's apartment. Sitting in the car silent and unmoving, Kaycee wondered just what was wrong with her and what she had done to deserve having this happen to her. Stopping the car when she parked Andrea reached out to her.

"Kaycee we're here." The gentle voice broke in on her musing and the tears started.

"What did I do, why is this happening?" She questioned as the tears flowed again, she began to exit the car.

Andrea got out too. "You didn't do anything." She came round pulling her friend into her arms. "Karen was always jealous of what you and Ted had, she never found a guy like him, cos, well lets be honest with ourselves now she's a slut." "As for Ted he's a fool you are the best thing he ever had and he's going to regret all this so much." The pair walked to the front door. "Do you want me to come in with you and stay the night?"

Kaycee shook her head. "No, thanks but I just want to be alone right now." She unlocked the door opening it and stepping inside. "I'll call you okay."

"Okay you sure you'll be all right?"

Kaycee nodded and watched her friend away neither knowing that it would be some time till they saw each other again. Walking into the apartment, she turned on the computer before going to dry her tears and splash water on her face. She just wanted to run away, get out of Clinton where everything was a reminder of Ted and what she had lost. It had always been her intention to leave when she knew where he wanted to settle, once he went to the WWE, now however she was going to be leaving on her own. As she accessed the internet, the first place that came to mind was Waycross, she remembered how much she had loved it there and began to search for likely properties. The first one she clicked on seemed perfect, it was a modest two bed roomed property that looked ready to move into. Looking over the pictures she felt a connection to the place, book marking it she continued looking but found herself coming back to it time and time again. The place was easily in her budget, and there was the added bonus that it had some land with it she could have a garden and maybe a hammock or a swing something she had always wanted. Knowing it was too late to do anything tonight Kaycee never the less registered her interest in the property on the site and made an offer.

Getting up from the computer and pouring herself a glass of wine, she then dialled Talia's number knowing her friend would still be up. Talia proved her right, answering on the second ring, at first she was not too happy when Kaycee told her what she was planning, however she came round. She had always known that at some point her friend and client would be moving from Clinton, it was just happening sooner than she had thought it would; there was the added bonus of the fact that there would be no Ted holding her back. The pair chatted for a while making plans and sorting out what they could with the limited information they had.

Finally putting down the phone Kaycee got back on the computer looking for a suitable location for her studio, she spent some time looking and found a few possible locations after finding a few she emailed the relater to arrange for viewings. Next she did the job she had been putting off calling her parents and telling them what she was planning. Though Angie and Brian were not happy, they understood what Kaycee was doing and why. Lastly Kaycee looking into storage firms having made up her mind she was heading to Waycross as soon as possible. Finally she packed a case for the next day intending to head off first thing with no intention of coming back for a good long while.

Kaycee snapped out of her thoughts of the past, when she had come to Waycross it had not taken her long to finalise the purchase of the house and she was still very happy with her choice. Nor had it taken her long to find a studio, though she did not spend too much time there since her photography took her all over the world. There were only two subjects Kaycee refused outright to photograph, those being professional wrestling and pornography. She had become a high profile artist, much in demand and now was really able to be picky over her jobs for the reason Talia had claimed when she was back with Ted.

Ted why oh why had he suddenly turned up at her door she wondered, she had never had a boyfriend since him, he had been the love of her life and had hurt her too badly for her to ever want to try and get into a relationship again. Some part of her always believed that it was something that she was lacking that had made him cheat and she never wanted to be hurt like that again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So we are almost back to the present as Kaycee finishes thinking about their relationship and how it all fell apart. <strong>_

_**If a diva was to try and make trouble for Kaycee in the future who do you think it would be apart from Maryse since she has already hurt Kaycee and Nattie and Beth? Please feel free to PM or leave me a suggestion in a review.**_

_**Many thanks in advance.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**_Okay guys here is the next chapter in my story, in some ways this is the end of the story and in others the beginning. Thank you to all of you who are reading this I'd really love to know what you think of it. _**

**_Thanks to KimmieCena for her review. _**

**_As always I don't own Ted or any of the other wrestlers in this story and the only thing I am getting out of it is the enjoyment of writing it._**

**_I hope you will enjoy this chapter_**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SEVENTEEN<strong>

Once he was on the plane after seeing Kaycee in Waycross, Ted thought about what had happened with her, what had happened to him made him realise how much he had hurt her, probably dating Rachel and Karen had hurt her more than his cheating with Maryse. He and the other wrestler had managed to finally make peace of a sort and were friends now. Ted found his thoughts drifting back to what had happened after Kaycee found out about the other woman. He could admit to himself that Rachel was a mistake, Karen, Karen was something else, he had started things with her because she was Kaycee's friend, as sick as that now sounded when he was with her he felt as if he was closer to Kaycee. It soon became apparent to him though that Karen wanted him to be for her what he had been for her one time friend, and like Rachel and Maryse she expected expensive gifts all the time. In fact once he figured that out he quickly ended things with her and regretted Kaycee even more, he had tried to see her but her parents, Andrea and Talia weren't talking to him and she never seemed to be home.

His family were still ignorant about what had happened; in fact they blamed Kaycee for the brake up just like he had planned. He was with his Dad when the picture that Kaycee had promised for the charity auction arrived. Ted Senior frowned when he saw it at first it looked as if he was tempted to throw it aside in disgust, however he knew Kaycee's work would fetch something, so he added it to everything else. Ted himself was due to head back to FCW but he promised he would be back a few days before the auction. He was glad his friends did not ask about Kaycee, things were awkward between him and Maryse, but once she realised things weren't going to go back to the way they had been before they slipped into friend mode.

Two weeks later he was heading back to Clinton again, he had been unable to contact Kaycee over that time, even though he had tried her home phone repeatedly. Deciding not to bother with her parents he had called Talia and Andrea, (he had found from Karen that she did not have his girl's new cell phone number since they were not talking). The two women would not tell him anything though and he was left feeling frustrated. Though he had been keen to have a good time with his co-workers and friends when he was with Kaycee he had lost interest now. He sighed, he really hadn't valued what he had with her, now he seemed to have lost her.

Arriving back at his parents house he found a reporter with his Dad working on a story about the auction. Smiling Ted watched the two men talking as his Dad showed the reporter various items that had been donated. He saw his Father take Kaycee's picture to move it aside to show the other man something else; however the reporter noticed the picture and its signature and was gazeing at it in what seemed to be surprise.

"Hang on." The man took the picture from Ted senior holding it up and examining the signature. "Is this what I think it is, a Kc's Images original?" He looked it over. "My God, no offence sir, but this is signed Kaycee Douglas not the normal 'KC', do you realise what you have here, how much this is worth?" Ted couldn't believe the way the man was acting. "An original Kaycee Douglas sighed by the artist with her full name I need to get this story on the wire you'll have collectors coming from all over."

"But it's just a photo by a local artist." Ted Senior protested not sure what all the fuss was about sure Kaycee was a good photographer.

"Mr DiBiase sir, with respect, an original KC's images picture sold at auction for $100,000 with this rare authentic signature I would imagine with the right kind of publicity this would make much, much more." He looked at the Father and Son. "I don't think a piece actually signed with her full name has ever come up before, this is a true collector's item." The reported smiled as Ted sat down heavily thinking that the other man was excited. "I have to write this piece just right, this story could make my name." The man was hurriedly making notes before quickly making a quick exit.

"Son did you know?"

Ted shook his head. "I knew she was good, but that good, it never occurred to me Dad, I mean it's just Kaycee, my girlfriend, I never dreamed she was making that kind of money, she never said, I thought it was just a hobby." "You know something she was doing until." He broke off not sure what to think, why had she not told him?

Standing up he headed into the house followed by his Dad who was just as stunned by what they had heard as his son. Ted booted up the computer and did a search on Kyacee, sitting down in the chair he was stunned at what he read. He'd never thought to question how Kaycee's business was doing, what he now read stunned him; his ex girlfriend was one of the most sought after photographic artists out there. Her bio stated that she was choosey about the work she did and noted that she had turned down several high paying but long term jobs. Running his hand over his head Ted was in shock, Kaycee had been turning down jobs that would have taken her away from him for long periods of time. She had taken jobs in Japan to be with him, he looked at his Dad.

"All this time, she's been putting me first, putting us over her job."

His Father caught his eye holding his gaze. "In that case why has she suddenly decided to put her job ahead of you, why has she broken up with you if she's always put you first?"

Ted leapt to his feet, he had to see Kaycee, he had been a fool, he had to fix this. He drove to her apartment like a mad man, however when he got there he found the place empty and a for sale board on the lawn. He sank down to his knees on the grass his head in his hands, unable to believe she was gone. He pulled out his phone and dialled Angie and Brian's number. When Angie answered he begged for news on Kaycee.

"She couldn't take it Ted, dating Karen how could you do that to her?" Angie demanded. "Because of you my baby's gone, you drove her away, I hope you're happy with yourself." She put the phone down on him without another word.

Ted knelt on the grass with tears in his eyes, the woman he loved was gone and he had no idea where.

At the auctions a few days later, he could only stand watching as collectors enthused over Kaycee's picture, bidding crazy amounts for it, because it had her signature on it. Finally it clicked with him, Kaycee's dream meant as much to her as his did to him; however she had been willing to put him first. Had been willing to do whatever it took for them, even supporting him at the cost of what she loved. Sinking down into a chair he held his head in his hands, finally realising what he has so carelessly thrown away. He had, had her heart and instead of caring for and cherishing it, he had stomped on it by cheating on her, by belittling her dream and expecting her to support him in his.

"Hey bro you okay?" He lifted his head looking into his older brothers eyes. "This is going to be a new record for a piece of Kaycee's art huh?"

"You knew?" Ted questioned.

Mike nodded. "Yeah I knew, I've always followed Kaycee's career, pity you didn't, pity you didn't care enough about her to stay faithful."

"How, how did you find out about that?" Ted whispered.

"I know people at FCW too Ted, it was quite the topic of conversation for a while, I can't believe you did that to her, how could you?"

Looking over at his brother Ted sighed. "I was weak and stupid and selfish, I saw what the others were doing and wanted that too, never stopping to think that most of them were looking for what I had." "I've lost her Mike she's gone and no one will tell me where."

Mike stood up. "Mom and Dad would be so disappointed if they knew, you know that right?" "Then dating Rachel as if that wouldn't hurt her, that bitch made her life a misery at school, then you go one better and date her best friend Karen, is it any wonder she left?"

Watching his brother walk away, Ted knew that he would always regret what he had done and losing Kaycee, deep in his heart he knew he would always love her, and an ever deeper part swore he would win her back.

Snapping back to here and now as he heard the announcement that they were about to land, he pulled out his wallet opening it he drew out the small item that he always carried with him. It was the promise ring he had bought for Kaycee so long ago. He smiled thinking of their first time, it had been perfect, she had been perfect, so loving, so trusting, so responsive to him. Smiling he brought the ring to his lips, no one ever compared to her, how could he have ever thought of settling down with another woman, she was it, she was his Kaycee and he was going to get her back.

He was sure she still loved him, they had shared too much, had been each others first time, feelings like that didn't just go away. Putting the ring back where it had rested since he had pulled it off the mirror in his shared apartment those years ago. There and then he made a vow to himself that the ring would go back on her finger and stay there.

Feeling hopeful and better than he had for a long time Ted realised the plane had landed, quickly hurrying to disembark, he headed through the airport and to the nearest florist and placed an order, he was going to win her back and this was the start of it.

Kaycee crawled out of bed after a very sleepless night, sighing she reflected that it had probably not been a good idea to meet with Ted. She had really thought she was over him, however seeing him the day before had brought them all back to her. She realised she still had very deep feelings for him, she had loved him, he had been the love of her life and she had to accept that feelings like that were not going to go away. Part of her hated the way she was feeling right now wishing that he had stayed out of her life, another part though had been glad to see him, that part of her had wanted to accept his kiss, invite him in. Even she admitted for a brief second, take him to her bed and make love with him; however the more rational part of her, the part that refused to be hurt by a man again, knew she could not trust him. If she had fallen for his moves she would have had him for one night then he would have been gone, she guessed he must be cheating on whoever he was with now, just like he had cheated on her.

Feeling miserable she headed to the coffee machine to make her morning brew and think about breakfast. However she decided she didn't feel like eating, her stomach was churning from seeing Ted the day before. Why she wondered did he have to come back into her life and stir up all these feelings in her again. The sound of someone knocking on her door called her away from the coffee and she went to open the door. A florist delivery guy stood there with two dozen pink roses in his hands.

"Miss Douglas?" He questioned, and when she nodded went on. "I have a delivery for you, two dozen roses."

"Roses?" She questioned. "Who would be sending me roses?"

"If you could just sign here Miss Douglas, there is a card."

The man held out a docket to her and she scribbled on it taking the card and flowers, smiling at the man she closed the door and took the flowers inside. Opening the card Kaycee sighed when she saw the note and who they were from.

It was good to see you again Kaycee, I missed you, let's keep in touch. Love you Ted.

She should have guess she thought, looking at the flowers pale pink roses just like the one he had given her on their first date, just like the ones he had always got her whenever he sent flowers.

"Damn it Ted why'd you have to do this?" She whispered to the air, before taking the flowers and throwing them on the porch, she couldn't do this, couldn't be friends with him, he had hurt her too hard and too deep.

Unable to stay in the house after the delivery she grabbed her purse and camera and set off to lose herself in her art.

The next day another delivery arrived this time she demanded to know who it was from and refused to sign for it until the guy told her, the guy was a bit grumpy but finally told her it was from T DiBiase Jr. After finally agreeing to take delivery she opened it and found a box of her favourite Godiva Chocolates, with another note.

I miss you so much Kaycee, I never stopped thinking about you. Love you Ted.

Throwing the sweets down by the flowers Kaycee shut the door with tears in her eyes, why was he doing this she wondered? They hadn't seen each other in four years. Now out of the blue he calls wants to meet and was sending her gifts. This time Kaycee jumped in her car and drove to the gym, hopping maybe some physical activity would help her work out the turmoil she was feeling.

The next day the knock at the door woke her and she dragged her sore body to the door, she had overdone it at the gym she admitted to herself. Wanting to wear herself out physically so that she could have a good night sleep she had pushed her body to its limits. Sighing as she pushed her hair out of her face she opened the door and looked out at yet another delivery guy.

He smiled at the dishevelled young woman. "Good morning I have a delivery here for a Miss Douglas."

Without questioning it she held out her hand and signed too tired to deal with all this right now. Taking the package and wishing him a good day she closed the door before the tears started to fall. Angrily she brushed them away and opened the package pulling out a fluffy white bear. She knew who it was from before she opened the note with shaking fingers.

I saw this little guy and thought he would be perfect for you sweet Kaycee.

Love you Ted.

The bear quickly joined the roses and flowers on the porch, before Kaycee headed off for a much needed shower. She spent the rest of the day cleaning the house just for something to do hopping it would take her mind off what was going on. Finally she crawled into bed at the end of the day and fell into a restless sleep.

How much longer was this going to go on she wondered as there was a knock on her door the next morning as she was trying to eat some breakfast. Part of her just wanted to ignore it; however she knew she had to answer it.

Almost fearfully she pulled the door open and looked at yet another delivery guy. He smiled at her wondering what her problem was when she scowled at him.

"Delivery for Miss Douglas." He said growing a little uncertain when her expression did not change.

Silently she held out her hand signing for the parcel and taking it from him without a word. Shutting the door she thought she heard his call her a bitch but she didn't really care. She opened the package first, perfume one that he always said suited her; she had not worn it since they broke up. It joined all the other things on the porch then she slowly opened the card.

I always loved this scent on you, you always smell so good.

Love you, Ted.

Sinking down on the floor sobs shaking her body, Kaycee wondered when it was all going to just end, when would he stop, if he ever would that was. It was all getting too much for her she wanted things to back to the way they had. Why oh why had she ever agreed to meet with him.

The knock at her door the next day made her shudder, she didn't want to see what it was this time, she wanted to go back to bed and pull the covers over her head and make the world go away. After the guy had knocked twice she went to the door opening it slowly.

"Yes." She said quietly.

"Delivery for Miss Douglas." The guy told her holding out a docket for her signature and a small flat package.

Nodding Kaycee signed her name and took the package, she opened it and pulled out a silver necklace, very much like the one he had given her for her sixteenth birthday that still resided in her jewellery box, she had been unable to get rid of it but could not face wearing it. This was the final straw, it had all got too much for her. Kaycee felt the tears start to flow down her cheeks, why was he doing this to her, how much more did he expect her to take. She threw the necklace down beside the flowers, candies, teddy bear and perfume, before looking at the note that had come with them.

I saw this and thought of you, miss you more each day.

Love you Ted.

Slamming the door shut and locking it Kaycee collapsed in a heap sobbing uncontrollably, what had she done that he had to hurt her like this. Hadn't he hurt her enough when he was at FCW, what sort of game was he playing with her now. Unable to think or function, she lay there as the day slipped away, finally when her head pounded and her eyes and chest hurt she crawled to her room ad flung herself into her bed.

It had been six days since he had visited Kaycee and Ted had made sure to send her something each day they had been apart now he was heading back to Waycross to see her again. He hopped the gifts and his notes would have reminded her of happier times when they were together. He hired a rental car at the airport and drove over to her home smiling to himself as he sang along with the radio. Parking on her driveway behind her car he grabbed his bag and headed to her door. Knocking he looked around and frowned when he saw his gifts on the porch, why were they out there he wondered. His first knock brought no response so he banged on the door again. He heard movement and then the door slowly opened.

Kaycee looked like a mess her eyes were red and he could see the dried tears on her cheeks, there were bags under her eyes like she hadn't slept. She didn't look at all happy to see him; in fact she glared at him.

"Kaycee." For the first time he felt uncertain.

She looked at him standing there like he used to in the old days his bag in his hand smiling at her. "What do you want?" "Why are you here?" She demanded quietly.

"I wanted to see you, I missed you, I was such a fool Kaycee I."

She cut him off. "Of course its all about what you want isn't it, well I don't want to see you, I don't want you flowers, or your candies, or your toys, or your perfume, or your jewellery." She drew in a shaky breath. "We're over, we've been over since I walked into Maryse's room and found you two having sex." "I was doing fine without you in my life, go away Ted, just go away and leave me alone."

Before he could say another word she shut the door on him, and he heard the locks click into place.

"Kaycee open the door, I need to talk to you." He began banging on the door not having ever thought things would go like this.

"Go away Ted, leave me alone." He heard Kaycee's voice from the other side of the door. "If you don't I'm calling the cops."

"But I love you." He heard her move away from the door. "Damn it Kaycee I love you, I've always loved you, I never stopped loving you."

On the other side of the door Kaycee ignored him walking away and whispering. "Just leave me alone, go back to whoever you are with now and leave me alone." She headed up to her room with a heavy aching heart waiting to hear the sound of him going away.

Ted stood there until it was obvious Kaycee was not going to come back, he couldn't believe things had gone like this. He wanted her back in his life, wanted her to be his girlfriend again. Head drooping, he walked back to his car eventually, and slid behind the wheel. Looking up at her window he whispered quietly.

"This isn't over Kaycee; I'm not giving up, some how some way I'm going to get you back."

He just had to think of a way to do it he told himself as he drove away, one way or another he was going to be a part of her life.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of part one.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter there will be more to come since I guess its pretty obvious that Ted is not just going to give up and go away now he's found her again. More to follow later.<p>

Would love to know your thoughts or opinions.


End file.
